Purple Haze
by ruuruu-chan
Summary: The nickname of the disease is Purple Haze, and who planted it was Naraku from 500 years in the past. Those who catch the disease on time are put into pods to be frozen until a cure is found. Kagome, being one of these victims is thrust into a future where everything is uncertain and where a dog demon lord awaits her.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 1 Memories**_

"Today on the news there is a new story unraveling. Apparently all the workers on the local construction site for the new condos died. No one knows the cause of death, but there will be more updates on this miraculous story. Some people believe that this could be the cause of ruining the holy grounds of an old shrine and the deceased ghosts are haunting the area. More will be revealed…." the television was on channel 4 news and it could be heard in the dining room.

"Oh that is simply terrible," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome looked up from her notes on the table, "What was that mom?"

"The news honey, some construction workers died on a site. That is just terrible," the mother rambled on.

"Well I guess that is pretty bad, but it happens all the time," Kagome said as she took a bite from her toast.

Souta piped up, "Yeah, but all of them at once?"

"Listen Souta, just because you're sixteen and in college doesn't make you so smart," Kagome commented.

"You just got out of college and you're twenty-two. I'll be younger than you when I'm done," Souta smirked out.

Kagome ground her teeth, "Yeah, well you weren't in the Feudal Era until you were eighteen now were you?"

"That's no excuse Sis, the well's been closed for four years and your grades still suck," Kagome's brother teased as he grabbed his backpack.

"It's so sad that you're my student. I could flunk you, ya know?" Kagome said with a smile of her own.

"I think it's embarrassing how I'm even in your class anyway."

"Well it's not my fault you took my class."  
"It's a requirement for my degree. I don't have a choice."  
"You could have chosen another professor."  
"Not if I wanted to stay in school late. I have a job too you know."  
"Oh right, the waiter's job at that crappy restaurant."  
"It's not crappy."  
"If you're so smart then why not get a better job?"  
"Because I was asked to personally work there and get sales up."  
"And?"  
"They're up and that crappy restaurant is almost number one in the city."

Kagome laughed, "Alright, alright. I wasn't trying to start a fight Souta. You're a good little brother. Now let's go little scientist before we're late for school."

"By mom, see you later!" Souta called out as they left out the front door and into Kagome's car. "Hey Sis, what made you want to be a professor for history?" he asked as he put on his seat belt.

"Well, I was in the Feudal Era for a long time and I know it very well. I always found it interesting and I thought, why can't I teach this stuff? I guess I was right and now look where I'm at? I work full time at the college I got my degree through. It's amazing. So what made you want to be a scientist?" Kagome finally asked.

"Glad you asked. When grandpa died I wanted to be able to figure out cures to all kinds of diseases so that mom can live longer. I just want the world to be a better place with my help," he explained.

Kagome smiled, "Well you're going for it and in another couple of years you'll have your degree. I just don't see how you go through your classes so fast."

"I'm dedicated," was all he had to say. Kagome knew what he meant. He had spent all his time studying, and he never went out to play, hang out, or even have a girlfriend. Kagome supposed that it was alright for the moment, but eventually her little brother had to get out.

They came to the college and went straight to the classroom. "Hey Kagome, wasn't there an assignment due?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it's on fictional stories in the Feudal Era that are known as legends; like a kappa or a demon. Hmm, maybe even a story that could have been told through generations."

"Like your adventures with Inuyasha?" Souta said. Kagome winced and Souta realized what he said, "I'm sorry Sis, I didn't mean to mention him."

Kagome just shook her head, "its okay. I'm fine."

In all reality, she wasn't fine. Sure it had been four years, but she still wasn't over it. She wasn't over the loss of Inuyasha, or her friends, or the fact that she could never see Feudal Japan again. Before Kagome could delve deeper in her mind she was pulled back into reality by her noisy classroom. She felt a headache coming on, "Alright class, take your seats so we can get started." Like a good pupil Souta always sat in front with his homework ready, even though Kagome wouldn't be collecting homework until the end of class.

The day finally ended and she had Souta take the car so he could go to work. Kagome would either take the bus home, or she would call her brother to pick her up once his shift was over. Having limited funds, they could only afford two cars and one was their mother's.

"What time do you get off work Souta?" Kagome asked.

"I get off about nine. Want me to pick you up?" Souta questioned as he took the keys from his sister.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I have a lot of papers to correct." With that they parted ways and Kagome went down the hall to her office. She did have a lot of papers to correct because midterms would be around the corner shortly. She sat down at her desk and her intention was to get straight to work, but saw her brother's paper and read the header and the title, 'Demons are Real'. This instantly caught her attention and although the paper was scientific, it had substantial evidence that supported his theories. The document even mentioned half demons like Inuyasha that could live for hundreds of years, even though they had human genes within them.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was still alive, if he was then he'd be nearly six-hundred years old. _Could a half demon even live that long?_ She thought to herself, her mind drifting to the past, and what she could have done to change the present.

* "Kagome, please wish Kikyo back, Naraku is dead and there's no one left to use the jewel for evil," Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome pronounced, "No. I can't do it and you know I can't. This jewel has to be wished out of existence or it could be used again."  
"Kikyo and I could take care of it. I know you're going to go home after this is done anyway," Inuyasha lashed out.

Kagome became confused, "What do you mean? I thought I was staying here with you. After all we've been through, I thought…"

"Listen Kagome, I care for you, but I still love Kikyo. I can't help it," Inuyasha explained.

"I-I know that, but I thought that your feelings might have changed," Kagome didn't know if she could keep it together. She fell in love with the half demon and she always knew that the half demon had feelings for Kikyo.

There were times when she thought Inuyasha came around and loved her, but she guessed she was mistaken. "So you made your choice then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, so please wish her back," Inuyasha begged one last time. Kagome knew what she had to do and she knew that Inuyasha would hate her for life, but it had to be one and she was left with the responsibility of making sure that the world would be safe again. She held the completed jewel close to her heart and saw how the others gazed at her with worry. Sango held her little brother Kohaku, and it was thanks to Kikyo that he was saved. Shippo was sitting on Miroku's shoulder and even Sesshomaru was there. They all fought with her and Inuyasha to defeat Naraku, and it worked.

Kagome whispered, "I wish that the jewel would cease to exist forever…" The jewel cast a bright light that illuminated a pink hue. It encompassed the decrepit valley and the jewel floated in the air and disappeared. Once the light desisted they all stood in awe.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha screeched.

Kagome winced back and said, "I had to wish the jewel away. I had to, I had no other choice and you know it."

"You had a choice! You could have wished her back you jealous wench!" Inuyasha berated on.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and said, "You're the one being selfish about this! This isn't just about you or me or Kikyo! It's about all of us!" they were about to get into a serious argument when Sesshomaru happened to step in-between them.

"Cease these antics. There is a way to bring her back. Her body is still here and if Kagome wishes to give up part of her soul to Kikyo then I can bring her back to life with the Tensuiga," Sesshomaru said with his cold voice.

"You would do that for me?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru grunted, "Not for you, I owe that woman a debt for Rin."

"Kagome, if you do this for me then I would be eternally grateful to you," Inuyasha said this as he grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome gulped down and nodded. The group moved to become seated around Kikyo. With Sesshomaru's help it was completed and the demon disappeared soon after, never knowing that Kagome was from the future.

Once Kikyo was alive and just not some reanimation of a clay pot, there was nowhere for Kagome in the past. She wanted to visit her friends and would have thought that the well would always be open to her, but once she passed those timbered walls. That was it. She never gave a proper goodbye, nor would she see those she cared about most. She would be forever stuck in her time living a normal life day after day. Kagome was able to finish her last year of high school without incident, and she even went on to college to receive a degree for teaching. Now that she was a professor at the college she graduated from. The really cliché thing about all of this was that she taught Feudal Japanese History.

The clock chimed and Kagome came out from the past. She saw the time and realized that it was half-past nine, and that meant she should have been out in the parking lot by now. "Oh no, he's gonna kill me!" Kagome said to herself as she picked up her papers and stuffed them in her briefcase. She ran outside in the cool air of spring and saw Souta honking his horn at her.

"C'mon Sis, you're late!" He yelled out to her as she ran to catch him. "Sorry Souta, I had a lot of work to do. I'm sorry," Kagome apologized as she hopped in the car. In all actuality she didn't get any work done at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Abrupt Malady

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 2 Abrupt Malady**_

"It's everywhere! The locals are calling this disease Purple Haze because before you die your eyes turn purple; like a poison! Authorities don't know if this was caused by terrorists, the government, or something that just appeared. It seems to be striking the public at random and there are over forty known people with this disease in the hospital. Wait…. I just got something…. Apparently there is a connection between this disease and the construction workers from last week. All the construction workers that were found dead had the same ailments as the patients that are currently in the hospital…" channel 4 news roared in the living room as Kagome, Souta and Mrs. Higurashi squished onto the couch. "Wow, I really want to study this," Souta whispered. "How could you say that at a time like this?" Kagome ushered in. "Shhh… quiet you two. I want to hear this," their mom said.

"I don't get why we're here at home and not at work," Kagome mumbled. She dedicated her life to her work and studies that she didn't even have time for boyfriends. Her friends would laugh at her now if they found out she was still a virgin. Souta elbowed his sister, "Because all the schools are closed until further notice. They don't know if this thing is airborne or if it's passed from person to person. Ugh! I really want to be in there with the rest of the scientists and testing on this stuff. This so isn't fair." Mrs. Higurashi pushed the volume up on her remote, drowning the siblings out. "We're back on channel 4 news and so far there are no altercations to what we know now. All schools are closed until further verification. The population is cautioned to stay indoors and if you have to go out then please wear a mask for your own protection…"

"Oh dear, I can't believe this," their mom sobbed as she stared at the television. "Statistics say that new diseases appear all the time. We just don't know it," Souta rambled on. "Souta please! I don't want to hear this," Mrs. Higurashi finally snapped out. Souta scrunched away from his mom, "Sorry Mom, but I'm just saying what I learned in college. I mean our bodies usually ward off these diseases and sometimes they can't." "Hey Mom, are you crying?" Kagome asked. Mrs. Higurashi dabbed her eyes, "No actually. They just got really watery all of a sudden, and I feel a little light headed." "Here mom, let me help you up to your bed," Kagome offered as she led her mom upstairs. "Alright sweetie. I think that might be a good idea," Mrs. Higurashi said as she allowed her daughter to help her.

"You've been getting these headaches pretty often mom. Are you sure you don't need to go to a doctor?" Kagome asked as she finally got her mom to the bed. Mrs. Higurashi just shrugged, "Oh honey I've only been having minor migraines for a week. It's nothing too serious, so please don't worry about me. Could you make dinner tonight?" Kagome nodded, "Of course Mom. Just rest for now and I'll come check on your later." Kagome's mom smiled, "You're such a good daughter." "I love you Mom." "I love you too Kagome."

Kagome left her mom's room and went back downstairs to see that Souta was still watching television. "Souta, turn off that stupid TV," Kagome bit out. "But sis, there's something interesting that they're saying. I'll only watch it a little longer then I'll get on my homework," Souta insisted. "Aren't you supposed to go to work tonight?" Kagome inquired with confusion. Souta cleared his throat to articulate a point, "My job called me this morning and told me not to come to work. Apparently a lot of restaurants are closed right now in fear of the disease being spread. You don't think this will cause a pandemic, do you?" Kagome chuckled, "Really? I don't think so. I think that people are just trying to look for an excuse to go crazy. I mean how long has everyone been talking about the end of the world?" "True, I mean last year in 2012 everyone thought the world would end, and we can't forget the Y2K," Souta stated as he recalled past events.

Kagome just bobbed her head, "See? So don't worry about it so much. It's not like this outbreak will last for long. I'm sure it's just some chemical that got out in a certain area in the city and it's causing these weird deaths. They'll have it under control soon." Souta just scoffed, "Kagome you know that isn't what it is. You know all about this weird stuff from your time in Feudal Japan. I don't think this is something formed from a chemical or from humans for that matter. I mean you always seem to have an excuse to make things normal and you know that the world isn't normal…" The room grew silent as Kagome stared at her little brother. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was something that wasn't even caused by humans. It was meant for humans. She didn't want to think about it. "I'm going to fix dinner Souta. If you're so worried about this then why not write a letter to your favorite scientist and tell him your theories," Kagome said it more as a joke but Souta put on a huge grin. "You're right Kagome! I'll go do that right now!" Souta literally jumped off the couch and mumbled something under his breath. He probably forgot where he put his laptop again.

"It's in the bathroom again Souta!" Kagome called out, knowing that he took it in there when he 'used the can'. She didn't know why he did that, but he seemed to get his best ideas in there. She started to hear Souta rustling around and then he started ticking away on his laptop at the speed of 75 WPM. Kagome was in the middle of cutting vegetables when she heard Souta yelling, "Whoo-hoo! It's sent!" She jumped and nearly cut her finger off. With a quick sigh of relief that she didn't cut herself she went back to creating a nice homemade dish. She had no idea how her brother got his work done so fast, but she supposed that it took passion to want something so bad. "That Souta; what am I gonna do with him," she said to herself with a chuckle.

Kagome looked at the stove clock and it read 6:30 pm. "Souta! Time for dinner! Get Mom please!" Kagome announced as she got the dinner plates ready. "Yeah, alright!" Souta yelled right back as she heard him run up the stairs. While Kagome was preparing dinner she did think about what Souta said, about how this disease could be something from her time spent in Feudal Japan. It reeked of the essence of something she knew before, but it had been so long since she used her miko powers. Maybe she didn't even have them anymore. Maybe they died when she died inside. She had no connection with anything that could be considered demonic or unnatural for four long years. Kagome also considered what Souta said; about him accusing her of trying to make the world around her normal. He was right; she had been trying to make her life normal for the sake of 'normalcy'? She couldn't bring herself to keep living in that fantasy realm and still live in her time with no way out. Kagome knew she belonged to another world, something beyond her reach. She was used in such a way that myths and legends were built around her and the group that she fought alongside with.

There were times that Kagome still caught herself going near the well, hoping and praying that it would open up once more. She recalled how she would jump into the well for the sake of trying and each time she was met with a soggy grime filled bottom. She tried digging within the bones and dirt to get to the other side. Kagome went as far as recruiting her grandfather to help her open the door to her freedom. With his death she ceased trying to make the well bend to her will and in the end she had gained nothing; just a broken heart with broken memories. Kagome often thought about how much easier it would be to connect to the well if she was as dedicated and passionate as Souta was in his studies. Kagome often though what would happen if she sought out demons in her world and reached out to them. She wondered if there were any left alive that is. She didn't really know if any of them survived; like Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame and Shippo.

Kagome was bounced out of her deep depressing thoughts when she heard Souta yelling out her name, "Kagome! Kagome, come quick! It's Mom!" Kagome's heart skipped a beat and it felt like her lungs became constricted. She immediately ran up the stairs and saw Souta with a tear streaked face. "What's wrong Souta! What's wrong with Mom!" Kagome began shaking Souta for an answer. "Call the hospital," he whimpered out. Kagome moved Souta aside as she rushed into her mother's room. Mrs. Higurashi was on the bed convulsing, her eyes and face covered in blood. Kagome quickly got to the phone and dialed 911. The phone rang and someone answered, "911, what's you emergency?" "M-My Mom! She's convulsing; there's blood everywhere! Please send someone quick!" Kagome told the receptionist. "What is your address?" the lady on the phone asked. "It's the Higurashi Shrine! Please just hurry!" Kagome began to cry as she began to lose herself. "Please stay calm mam; an ambulance is on the way. Please stay on the line until they get there," the lady said in calm, even tone.

It seemed like forever until Kagome heard the sirens and saw the lights from out the window. "They're here," Kagome said as she abruptly hung up the phone without waiting for a response. The emergency team came in and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "She's going into cardiac arrest!" the EMT announced. Kagome and Souta were rushed out of the room as Kagome saw the man give her mom CPR. Kagome didn't see much of anything until her mom came out on a stretcher with a breathing apparatus attached to her face. Mrs. Higurashi was gasping for air as she was transported to the ambulance. "Souta get in the ambulance with Mom. I'm taking the car. I'll meet you there," Kagome ordered as she forced her brother with their mom. Souta just nodded as he did what he was told. Kagome got into the car and quickly followed the medical team to the ER.

They soon got to the Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital. Both Souta and Kagome were forced to stay in the waiting room. It seemed like hours before a doctor came out of the ER to talk to them. Kagome immediately stood up and greeted the doctor with a solemn hand shake. "So how's our mom?" Kagome asked with fear lacing her face. "Let me frank with you Ms. Higurashi; she had an Epileptic Convulsion which is a result from abnormal, excessive or hyper synchronous neuronal activity in the brain," the doctor explained. "What in the hell is that?" Kagome began to get angry. Souta intervened at this time, "Kagome, it's because there's something wrong in Mom's head. It could be caused by too much neural activity or perhaps even a tumor. Am I right doctor?" The doctor nodded, "Yes son, you are. There is also something else that you two should know; something that the general public doesn't know about yet." Kagome could feel her hands begin to sweat. "Your mother has the Purpuraetmortis Humi Virus; also known as PHV. Scientists just named it and it has been on the news…"

Souta cut him off, "Yeah we heard about the incident on the news with the construction workers and the forty some odd patients; so what do you know about it?" "Well young man, we have people working around the clock trying to figure out where it came from and what we can do to make this transition go as smooth as possible," the doctor explained. "Doctor, what are you trying to tell us?" Kagome nearly hesitated with her question. The doctor cleared his throat, "We don't have a cure for this virus or any kind of medication to slow it down. It's like when AIDS first came around. It's the same situation, but this virus is too new to determine anything at the moment. Your mother will pass away. The time between catching the disease and death is also unknown. It seems to differ from person to person." "I don't want to hear anymore!" Kagome cried out. "I just want to see my mom…"

"We can't let you do that. We don't know if this is airborne or if it transitions from person to person. She's in an isolated unit," the doctor said. "I don't care what you say doc. We were exposed to her in our house, so what does it matter now? We just want to see her if she really is going to die," Kagome pontificated in a dogmatic way. The doctor fiddled with his name tag, which Souta just noticed. It read Doctor Miyazaki. Souta sighed and decided to use the old doctor's name, "Doctor Miyazaki, we have to go see our mother. She's the only family we have left. You have to understand." Doctor Miyazaki finally conceded and said, "Alright, but you have to wear a mask and don't touch her unless you have some latex gloves on. When you decide to leave the hospital please allow the nurses to look you over. That is the only stipulation I ask if I allow you to do this." They didn't even have to think about it. They quickly agreed to the terms and went to go see their mother for perhaps the last time.

They put the masks and the gloves on before they proceeded into the isolated room. There were tubes all around Mrs. Higurashi's body that were connected to the beeping machines that showed that she was still alive. Her breathing was shallow and it looked like she was asleep. It was probably the morphine they gave her that made her tired. She must have been in a lot of pain. Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed it gently, knowing that they all had a long night ahead of them.

Morning finally came and the rays of light hit through the window panes like a jolt to reality. Kagome felt someone gripping her hand and she woke up to see her mother looking at her. The opaque's of Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were purple instead of white and this worried Kagome further. "Morning honey," Mrs. Higurashi squeaked out. Kagome gulped down, "Hi Mom. Are you feeling better?" Kagome's mom just smiled weakly and said, "I feel alright, but I can barely see you. All I can see are hues of purple." Souta heard the commotion and opened his eyes as well to see his mother barely audible.

"Mom?" Souta said softly. "Oh Souta, you're here too," Mrs. Higurashi said in a tired voice. Souta looked away from his mother and said, "I'm gonna get the doctor and ask about something." "Oh Souta I'm fine," their mother exaggerated in her whispered voice. Souta shook his head, "No you're not." Before anyone could argue Souta left the room to go find Doctor Miyazaki about something that was apparently important. Souta rushed out of the room and immediately went to a nurse to retrieve the doctor to discuss something that was bothering him.

"Yes young man, how can I help you?" Doctor Miyazaki asked. Souta looked straight at this expert in the medical field and thought how ignorant this man was. The young sixteen year old shook his head and said, "I want my mother to have a computed axial tomography scan." "You mean a CAT scan?" the doctor corrected him. "Look I don't care about your little acronyms sir. I want my mom to be put through a scan to see the inside of her head. There's something wrong with her brain," Souta explained. Souta continued, "Her opaques are purple instead of white. I know she has body aches and pains. She is suffering from headaches, light headedness and dizzy spells. She even admitted to barley seeing anything but purple hues." "Hmmm, that sounds pretty serious. Alright we'll schedule a CAT scan for tomorrow," Doctor Miyazaki said as he pulled out a tablet. Souta began to get angry, "No! I want it done right now. If you wait she could die before then. There still could be a chance and if she dies without you doing your best to save her life, I will personally come back to kill you. Trust me sir, that is the first time I ever threatened anyone."

The doctor put away his tablet and cleared his throat, "We have others in line for a CAT scan before your mother." Souta grabbed the doctor's lab coat and yanked Miyazaki close to him, "Are any of them in a life or death situation? You better be honest with me or you'll be the one in critical condition." Souta never threatened anyone in his life and he was a pretty docile boy, but this was his mom they were talking about. His only family that was alive besides his sister. "Alright, alright. Just calm down and we'll get her in there in just a few minutes," Doctor Miyazaki quickly said as Souta finally released him. Souta's eyebrows slanted as he watched the doctor leave around the corner to make the appointment. This was getting serious and Souta felt helpless in a wave of despair. There was a time when he was younger that he looked up to Inuyasha and saw him as his hero. He realized how wrong he was about the half demon. The only heroes were those that weren't afraid to fight for the right things in life; like family.

Souta went back into the isolated room with his mask put promptly over his face. "What did the doctor say?" Kagome asked, muffling through her own mask. Souta shoved his hands in his pockets, "We're getting Mom into a CAT scan so that we can see inside her head. I want to know what's going on." Kagome remained silent as she held their mom's hand. Souta just paced the room until the doctor returned with a stretcher to transport Mrs. Higurashi to another room for the scan.

They put her on the machine and the doctor was explaining the procedure, "This is a noninvasive medical test that helps physicians diagnose and treat medical conditions. CAT scanning combines special x-ray equipment with sophisticated computers to produce multiple images or pictures of the inside of the body. These cross-sectional images of the area being studied can then be examined on a computer monitor. The scans focus on internal organs, bones, soft tissue and blood vessels; and it provides greater clarity and reveal more details than regular x-ray exams. It also shows more detailed information on head injuries, stroke, brain tumors and other brain diseases than regular radiographs."

"This way we can see what exactly is going on inside of our mom Kagome. Does that make sense?" Souta asked his sister. Kagome gritted her teeth, "Yeah I got what he said. I'm not stupid Souta." Souta bit the inside of his cheek and said, "I wasn't trying to say you're stupid sis. I just want to help in the only way I can." Kagome didn't respond as she hugged Souta close as the scan took place. They were both hoping that something could be done to save their mother's life, but they knew in the back of their minds that their mom would die. The scanning was soon completed and their mother was transported back to her room. Kagome and Souta stayed behind to talk with the doctor about his findings. They were desperate to find out more.

Doctor Miyazaki was clicking at the computer when he was pointing some abnormalities out. "Her whole head is full of tumors, but what's weird is that these tumors are almost like air pockets that are dissolving the tissue inside. I'm guessing the PHV is causing the blindness as well. I don't see anything that we can do," Miyazaki actually started to sound worried himself. "Is that why her face was covered in blood when we first found her?" Kagome asked. Miyazaki nodded, "Yes, she was bleeding from the orifices of her eyes. There is just too much pressure built up in her head that there was nowhere for the blood to escape." Kagome covered her mouth to extinguish a sob that formed in her throat. "All we can do is keep medicating her to keep away the pain. I don't know what else to do," Doctor Miyazaki uttered.

Several days passed with Mrs. Higurashi in and out of consciousness, in pain and soon became delusional of the world around her as she soon became blind. With the final step into blindness she died. Souta and Kagome had a proper funeral for their mother and they were lost on what to do now. All they had was each other to embrace the future of the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Road

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 3 Unfamiliar Road**_

"Souta, you got something in the mail," Kagome said as she came in through the front door. Souta greeted her and grabbed the envelope from his sister's hand. "Why are you still wearing that thing? You wore that since…" Kagome stopped short when she realized what she was about to say. It had been nearly six months since their mom passed away. As each month passed more and more people died from this new plague, which was known as Purple Haze. Scientists and doctors called it PHV or Purpuraetmortis Humi Virus; which meant the purple disease that came from the ground. It was like the Black Death from the mid to late 1300's; which was a pandemic that spread through most of Europe, wiping out nearly half of their population.

People reacted in different ways to the news of this pandemic going clear across the globe. Some were in complete denial that there was even a problem, while others blamed the sins of men were catching up to them. Others sought out their religions for comfort and some formed mobs and resistance groups. Some people thought that it was the act of terrorist groups, while others were convinced that the governments were behind it all. Everyone had a theory and the world wasn't normal, but it wasn't out of hand either. Most people went to work, ate out, or went to school; but Kagome did notice that her class had been shrinking as the end of the semester drew ever closer for the end of summer. Kagome knew that a lot of people dropped out, but not at such drastic numbers. She didn't want to think about what happened to them, but she surmised that they were probably dead.

"I remember Grandpa telling me that this amulet held spiritual properties that could help keep me safe. Kagome this isn't man made. I said this before," Souta said as he began to tear open the envelope. He took out the letter and began to read it. His eyes grew wide and he nearly stopped breathing. "What is it Souta?" she asked anxiously. He handed Kagome the letter and she read it in a hurry. "Oh my God! Souta, this is amazing! Are you going to accept?" Kagome expressed with renewed enthusiasm. Souta sat down at the dinner table and tried to calm down from this feeling he was having. "I've sent these scientists theory after theory and I stayed up for days at a time to surmise what the disease entails. I even went as far as dropping out of school to keep up with my research. I sent them a letter of my progress every week for months now. I need to call them right away," Souta finished as he grabbed the phone and read the contact information on the document.

Kagome waited around anxiously as she saw her brother in his serious mood. She realized that he grew up a lot and he was turning into a fine man. Souta just turned seventeen not even a few weeks ago and he was so close to being done with his first year of college. Kagome could understand why he dropped out because ever since their mother died he became obsessed with finding out where this plague came from, and more importantly, how to cure it. Kagome was also diving into her own research with demons and folklore, and trying to figure out a way to discover where these demons were hiding at. They were alive and in her world; she could feel it. She knew that they could help out in the human's time of need. Demons needed humans to survive and Kagome knew this. Humans were the fruit of the world that spread profit and life; sometimes even death.

"Hello? Yes this is Souta Higurashi and I need to speak to Doctor Wayland. Yes, it's highly important," Kagome heard Souta speaking on the phone. "Hello Doctor Wayland, I got your urgent letter in the mail and I accept your offer to work on your team. Yes, I can be there first thing tomorrow. Thank you," Souta abruptly hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. Kagome hovered around her brother and said, "Well, what happened?" "I'm gonna take Mom's car tomorrow and meet with Doctor Wayland. I'm to work on his team to find a cure for this virus," he explained, trying to keep himself calm. Kagome knew that he was excited about this because he would be the youngest person without a degree to work on something of this magnitude. "Will you be close to home?" Kagome questioned, scared that she would lose someone else important to her. Souta smiled, "If they want me far away then you're coming with me. I'm not gonna leave my sis alone."

Kagome held back her tears as she hugged her brother. That was the good thing about him was that he always allowed his sister to show him affection. Kagome released him and straightened her back, "I'm gonna make a lunch for you to take tomorrow." Souta nodded as he left the kitchen to go and pack for his journey. He was leaving like Kagome did whenever she went into the well. She thought about how Souta felt, having his older sister gone for long periods of time. Kagome never thought about it before, but now that she did she felt bad about it. What kind of a sister was she to leave her family so often? Granted she had a quest to complete or it could have meant the end to everything. Now Souta had a quest to save humanity.

It was early in the morning and Kagome had the coffee going in time for Souta. He only recently started drinking coffee and he grew attached to the caffeinated liquid. He had either a mug in his hand or a travel cup when he was on the go. Kagome made sure that he had everything he needed from his laptop being packed to all his paperwork he would showcase in front of a board. She was very proud of his brother for getting the attention he deserved in this situation. Souta was incredibly smart and he had so many ideas on how the PHV got started.

Souta grabbed his travel mug and all his papers, not even taking time to have a decent breakfast. "I should be home later on tonight Kagome," he said as he made his way to the front door. "Souta, before you go, I have to talk to you about something," Kagome nearly hesitated. Souta stopped short of the door and said, "Well okay, but please make it quick because I gotta go." "I've been researching on demons. I think you might be right about some things and I want to look for them. I want to see if there are any left in our world," Kagome admitted. Souta smiled, "That's great! Really great! You have your miko powers so it should be easy right?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It's been years since I've used my powers and I don't know if I even have them anymore. "All you can do is try your best sis. I have faith in you," Souta conveyed with renewed hope. "Well I have to go now Kagome. I'll see you later tonight." Kagome merely nodded and said, "I'll have dinner ready when you come home."

Then he was gone out the front door. Kagome released a sigh as she got her own things together to start her day. She felt odd though. Something wasn't right because she was having dizzy spells and she was getting reoccurring headaches. Kagome thought that it just might be from exhaustion. She was staying up late with her own research and grading papers from her college classes. She was also having bouts of pain and body aches all over her body. Kagome concluded to take it easier before she wore herself out. There were times that she kept going and going without a break. She wasn't a teenager anymore, but a full grown adult that had to take care with her own body. It didn't help that she was thrown around a lot in the Feudal Era. That just screamed problems for her body when she got older.

Kagome soon left the house herself after a couple cups of coffee. The first thing she had to do was go to the library and do some research, then she would hit the streets and find the demons. Through previous investigation she found that demons could hide their true physical appearances with guises. They do this so that they can blend in with the humans and that could by why it seemed like they were all but myth. All Kagome had to do was conjure up an area or areas where these demons would reside in. She had to be careful because some of these demons still killed humans, hence why a lot of people seem to disappear from the face of the planet.

After inquiring books for hours Kagome finally stretched and decided to head out before it got too late. She headed out the library and she thought she saw something at the corner of her eye. She could have sworn that she saw white hair shining around the corner. Her heart sped up as she decided to follow it. Kagome went around the corner and saw that white hair again, shining in the glistening twilight of the sunset. Kagome came to an alley and saw the shadows shift and that is when she saw him. A young man with blond hair that was so fair that it appeared white. He had a voluptuous woman pinned to the wall and they were apparently making out. Her moans were reverberating off the brick walls as she panted from his touches. Kagome couldn't help but stare.

Something inside her told her that something wasn't right. That is when Kagome finally saw it, the demon inside the man. It wasn't a demon that was known for his looks for he was an Oni, a depicted devil from Japanese folklore. When the Oni kissed the woman Kagome saw the light coming from her mouth. It was her spiritual energy that he was devouring for his own purposes. Kagome had to intervene for the woman's life and to get answers of where all these demons were hiding at.

"Hey you!" Kagome finally called out. The Oni looked surprised as he dropped the woman into an unconscious pile in the alleyway floor. "What do you want? Do you want me lady?" he asked as a smile slowly curled up his lips. "You're a pretty one. A lot prettier than this whore," he commented in a now sensual tone. The Oni took a step closer to her and instead of Kagome turning around and running she took a step towards him. She smirked herself while saying, "I know what you are Oni. I don't want to cause any trouble, but I want to know where other demons are at. I need some answers." That is when the Oni stopped in his tracks, "So you can see me. You must have strong spiritual powers to see through my guise." Kagome merely nodded, "I was once a miko, but I must ask you some serious questions. What do you know about the Purple Haze Virus?" The Oni smiled, "I know nothing about it except that it makes my prey easier to consume." Kagome saw his nostrils flare as he smelled the air. "I can tell that you're weak too. It's in you miko," he said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean inside me? What's inside me?" Kagome asked, scared that it could be PHV. "Enough talk human. I'm still hungry and you can whet my appetite," he conveyed as he finally launched at her. Kagome was taken by surprise as he pinned her to the ground in one foul swoop. Kagome could smell the death on him radiate around her as his face got close to hers. "Just relax and see my disguise as a handsome man. This won't hurt at all. I promise."

Kagome fought tooth and nail to get out of his grasp and she realized that she was in real trouble. She hadn't tapped into her powers since her time with Inuyasha and now she had to find a way to call those powers back to her. It should be like riding a bike, but it wasn't. She'd given half her soul away to a woman that deserved a second chance at life. "Get off me!" Kagome yelled in muffled screams. The monster put pressure on her body and she could feel her ribcage caving in. She tried to breathe as she kept her face to the side, away from his mouth. That is when she felt the crack of his hand across her face, trying to get her to do his bidding. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and then she felt a jolt run through her body.

That was the power she remembered. It coursed through her in a weakened stream of what she once knew, but it would be enough to win this battle. The pink hue surrounded her body and she closed her eyes, allowing the power to do its job. She heard the scream of her assailant and when she opened her eyes all she saw were ashes. At least now she knew that demons still existed in her world, and there was hope for the future. She also wondered what the demon meant by inside her. Was it her miko powers coming back to life, or the virus?

It was already dark when Kagome came home and she saw that her Mom's car was already in the driveway. That meant that Souta was home and she promised to make dinner. She was sure he had a long day and he came home to nothing. She felt like such a terrible sister sometimes. Kagome sighed as she got out of the car and went into the house to see Souta at the dinner table with dinner waiting for her. He cooked something very simple; Nyumen. Sure it was just somen noodles in hot water, but it also had vegetables in it too.

"I'm so sorry Souta that I wasn't home to make dinner," Kagome said. Souta looked up at her from his chair, "It's alright, I can cook too you know. What took you so long anyway? Did you get caught up at the library?" Kagome thought for a moment on whether or not to tell Souta about her findings. Before she had a chance to answer Souta stood up from his chair and towered over her. Throughout the years he had grown up and was probably as tall as their father used to be. "What happened Kagome? Your clothes are torn and you have a bruise on her your cheek," Souta examined with worry written all over his face. "I ran into a demon," she blurted out. "A demon? Did he attack you?" Souta continued with his questions. Kagome nodded, "Yes, he was an Oni. I tried to ask about where other demons were and about the virus. He doesn't know anything about PHV, except that it makes his prey easier to consume."

"What happened to this Oni Kagome?" Souta said, now grabbing onto her shoulders in scared anticipation. "I killed him with my miko powers. He had on a disguise to look human. They are living among us and I had a feeling that they were," Kagome explained. Souta released his sister and let out a sigh of relief, "Good, he's dead. Don't you ever do something like that again. You could have been killed Kagome. What were you thinking?" Kagome started to get upset, "I wanted to help out like you. I wanted to be a part of this and do what I could! I lost Mom too you know!" Kagome let out a sob as she felt tears run down her face. "Kagome, I…." Souta sat back down in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're very smart Souta and you have already done many great things. My time of being great was ended when I left the feudal era. Since then I have been in this world that isn't mine. I feel lost, scared and I feel like I don't belong. This is my chance to make a difference and to find out what the demons know," Kagome tried to explain while still crying. "You don't have to look anymore sis. Sit down and let me explain something to you that I found out today," her brother asserted as he pointed to the chair next to him. Kagome sat down and he pushed her bowl of noodles in front of her. Kagome did as her brother asked and sat down with her food.

"When I was officially put on the team today I was told a lot. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you, but for your safety I think it's needed. Demons are indeed among us and I met many of them today. I'll be working with them to accomplish this task of saving the human race. They're smart from how many years they lived and they already made progress that we could never imagine. Did you know that demons were the ones that actually harnessed electricity, who invented the telescope and anything else that we know as science? The humans in our history were the demons. The actresses, the actors, the politicians and major corporate owners are all demons. They are the ones that rule this world and they depend on humans to do their labor, to help build society, and to keep the world moving forward," Souta conveyed this information, watching Kagome's jaw drop.

He continued, "We have teams divided into several categories; one to create a cure, one to find the symptoms of the disease, another team to find ways to slow down the disease, and the last team to create a way to retain the host until a cure can be found." "What do you mean retain the host?" Kagome questioned. "Cryopreservation is a process where cells or a whole person is preserved by cooling the person to sub-zero temperatures. At these low temperatures, any biological activity, including biochemical reactions that would lead to cell death, is effectively stopped. I'm talking about cryogenical freeze until a cure is found. It could take years to find one if at all. They've found a way to freeze a human in these makeshift pods, but they're still trying to figure out how to thaw the person without killing them. The inside of the body has to thaw at the same time as the outside, or the person will die," he said this as if he were quoting it from his notes.

"So what does a person have to do to get into these pods?" Kagome asked. "That's the tricky part. If the host is too far along then there is no hope of saving them. Not only that, but the person has to be chosen to go inside of a pod. We can't freeze everyone who gets it because we don't have the funds or the space to store them right now. We're already making plans to make a storage system in space where the pods can transported to. The person also has to have something that can contribute to the future, like a scholar, a doctor or a scientist," Souta could tell that Kagome didn't approve. Kagome looked down at her food, "I know this is your job but that is so wrong. Everyone should get the chance to live, not because of what they know or how much money they dish out." "I don't agree with it either, but there has to be a limit. I argued about it with them today, but I understand and I have to in order to work for them. Not only that but in working for them I can ensure our own future. If one of us caught PHV then I know we would both be safe." "So this is like an insurance plan too?" Kagome remarked.

"I suppose you could look at it like that."

"I hope this is the right decision Souta."

"It is for us. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know that. So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Go to work, live a normal life."

"I want to meet these demons."

"I might be able to arrange it at a later date."

"I want to meet them as soon as possible."

"Why do you want to meet them so badly?"

"I might know one of them…"

Souta nearly forgot that she knew a lot of demons and that these demons lived a very long time. Some of them lived for thousands of years if not longer. Souta knew that his sister wanted to reach out to something that used to be familiar to her, something that could make her feel alive again. "I'll do what I can, as soon as I can. At the moment I have to focus on my work. I hope you can understand sis," Souta finally said. Kagome just nodded and hoped that Souta did as he promised.

Several days passed and Souta left for work early every morning and came home late every night. Souta swore that he wouldn't take any time off of work until this problem was resolved. Every day that passed though, it seemed like the world was getting more and more out of balance. Kagome felt out of balance because as each day passed she felt even more tired than the last. When she looked in the mirror she saw something that made her scared for her life. The corners of her opaque's were turning a light hue of…. Purple.


	4. Chapter 4: Sub Zero

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 4 Sub Zero**_

Souta was at his desk typing at his computer when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Doctor Wayland. "Hello Doctor, may I help you?" Souta asked, ceasing his work for the moment. "I'm just showing Lord Sesshomaru around the lab so that he can see the progress we're making. He is the main benefactor and contributor to this project," Doctor Wayland said as he introduced the demon. He had long silver white hair, magenta markings on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru wore a suit and he didn't bother to hide his image now that demons were slowly starting to show themselves to those who were involved in the project. Souta was still getting used to seeing demons again since Inuyasha came through the well.

Speaking of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru reminded Souta of him. Sesshomaru examined the young man's desk and saw a picture of someone that seemed awfully familiar to him. She was in a school uniform waving to whoever took the picture. "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but are you related to Inuyasha?" Souta just had to ask. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know of Inuyasha?" "My sister knew him from the feudal era. I know this seems hard to believe but we have a well that used to be connected to the past, and she traveled through it. She is the reincarnation of an old priestess named Kikyo," Souta explained to the lord. Sesshomaru immediately made the connection with the woman in the picture and surmised that what this young man said was true. "Your sister's name is Kagome, correct?" Sesshomaru declared. Souta nodded, "Yes, but how do you know?"

"Hnn, your sister traveled with my half-brother, Inuyasha. Now it all makes sense with the way she dressed and acted," Sesshomaru concluded. Souta's eyes went wide, "So Inuyasha is related to you. I thought so because you two hold a close resemblance with your hair and eyes." "Don't compare me to that whelp young man," the great lord warned. Souta could feel the anger radiant from his boss and he closed his mouth. "I would like to meet with your younger sister soon," Sesshomaru told Souta. Souta chuckled, "She isn't my younger sister. She is six years my senior. She has been through college and will soon be twenty-three." "Either way, bring her to me tomorrow. I'll make an opening in my appointments to speak with her. Bring her to my office around noon," Sesshomaru pontificated. Without another word he was gone with Doctor Wayland following close behind.

Souta couldn't believe how pompous that demon was, but it was something to tell his sister. He knew that Kagome would be excited to meet Sesshomaru and maybe the great lord would know where Inuyasha was. It was just too exciting to keep to himself for very long. He would have to call his sister before he went back to work. Just when Souta was about to make a phone call to the house he heard his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at the screen and it was his sister. She must have sensed something to call him at work like this, but it worked out. Souta answered the phone and he didn't even get a chance to say hello before he heard Kagome breathing hard.

"Souta… I have it. I have PHV. Please Souta, I need you," Kagome said through belated breathes. Souta's felt his heart race, "Are you sure Kagome?" The phone was silent. "Come get me Souta…" she uttered and then hung up the phone. Souta heard the beep, "Kagome! KAGOME!" Souta dropped the phone and ran from his office, bumping right into Sesshomaru. Apparently he was just one cubicle down to talk to another associate. Sesshomaru caught Souta and steadied him.

Souta got out of the demon's grasp and said, "Sesshomaru, please, it's my sister." "What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked. "She just called me and she has the virus. I have to go and get her. Is there any way…" Sesshomaru cut Souta off. "Bring her here right away and we will have a pod waiting for her. I hope it's not too late for her." Souta just nodded and ran past Sesshomaru to go get the only person that was family to him.

Souta made it home and found his sister sitting on the porch, waiting for her brother to come and get her. Kagome immediately stood up upon seeing him. When Souta saw his sister's eyes he knew that she did have PHV. "C'mon Kagome, we have a pod ready for you," Souta said as he ushered her to the car. Kagome jerked from her brother's grasp, "You mean frozen until you all find a cure? How long will that be?" "Kagome just get into the damn car and we can talk about it on the way to the lab," Souta said as he literally forced his sister into the car. They began to drive down the road when Kagome finally looked at him.

"I don't know how long it will be. It could be a couple years, a couple decades or even a hundred years. All that matters is that you'll be safe," Souta remarked. Kagome huffed out, "What if you get it? What will happen to our things and the shrine?" Souta honked his horn as he swerved through traffic, "I'll get it all taken care of today after I take care of you. I promise I won't let anything happen to our family home. I'll talk to Sesshomaru about…." "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. Souta was surprised by her outburst and missed hitting someone's bumper. "You met Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, not believing it. "Yeah, he's my boss. You never told me Inuyasha had a brother, just like Sesshomaru never knew that you came from the future," Souta said, glancing at his sister every once in a while.

"So that could mean that Inuyasha is around somewhere, and maybe even Shippo," Kagome was beginning to get excited. "Kagome, we're not going to go to the lab so you can continue on your search. We're going to freeze you," Souta said, trying to remind his sister about their purpose. "Sesshomaru actually wanted to see you tomorrow for a meeting to discuss something," Souta admitted. Kagome's eyes widened, "Really? He wanted to talk to me?" "Yeah he seemed very adamant about it. He even scheduled you around his lunch hour so that he could meet up with you," he uttered. "This is amazing, but why did this have to happen now?" Kagome nearly whined.

Souta just smirked, "You don't seem so worried about going into cryogenical sleep anymore." "Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about it; but this is just exciting to meet with someone from my past all over again. "You know he did try to kill me once or twice," Kagome said in a thoughtful tone. Souta's face paled, "What?" "That was in the past when people were more savage. I wouldn't worry about it," Kagome waved her hand to her brother, trying to make him forget about it. "If you say so sis, but I don't like the idea of someone trying to kill you," Souta said. If only her brother knew that Inuyasha tried to kill her once too. Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut on that one.

They finally got to the lab and Souta got her into the preparation room where she would be prepared for the cryopreservation sleep. "Kagome, the doctor is going to examine you to make sure that you're not," Souta gulped down, "Not too far along with the virus." "What do you mean?" Kagome questioned. "If you're too far along then your tissues will be so damaged that even with a cure you wouldn't make it," Souta expressed as he saw Kagome start to hyperventilate. Souta immediately grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "You'll be fine. I promise. You haven't even bled from pressure yet, so I highly doubt that you have any tumors in your brain." "Souta, you're not really helping right now," Kagome admitted as she took her hand back. "Sorry sis," Souta said apologetically.

Before the conversation could continue the door opened to the preparation room. Kagome expected to see the doctor, but instead saw Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened as he stepped up to her. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said curtly. Kagome smiled, "Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you," "Hnn, really?" he asked sarcastically. "You might not believe me Sesshomaru, but it really is. You have changed since I last saw you," Kagome declared. Sesshomaru cast off a shallow grin, "Five hundred years can do that to a demon." "I didn't mean it like that Sesshomaru. It's just that your mannerisms and the way you handle humans now," Kagome couldn't help but speed up as she talked to him. She was just so excited.

"Rin has taught me a great deal about humans and how to talk and treat them. She was a good daughter. I know that you have several questions, as do I; but the matter of your health should come first. I will speak with you when you awaken once more," Sesshomaru said as a finality on the conversation. Kagome bobbed her head, "I agree with you Sesshomaru. There is but one more question I wish to ask you." Sesshomaru remained silent as she spoke. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome really wanted to know. It wasn't because she was still in love with him, but because they held such an intricate past. At least she thought so. She had her heart broken once, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it a second time.

"I rarely see Inuyasha to this day, but he is a strong shareholder in our company. He finally grew up and took responsibility and realized that I was the head of the family. I share no love for my half- brother, but he has his uses," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome let out a sigh, "So he's alive. I'm glad to hear that." "I don't see why human," Sesshomaru said out loud. Kagome looked down, "He was a big part of my life and I just wanted to make sure that he was healthy and safe." "Hnn…" Sesshomaru muffled out as he made his way to the door. Kagome came out of her reverie and ran up to the great lord. "Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she faced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to respond when Kagome just gave him a huge hug.

Kagome knew that this could mean her life, but she just wanted to show him how much she did thank him. Kagome released him and could have sworn she saw a blush streak his face. He abruptly straightened his back and said nothing as he left the room. "Still the same old Sesshomaru in a lot of ways," Kagome mentioned. "That is how you act with him when he tried to kill you?" Souta asked. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, "We both changed over the years. I don't think it's a big deal." "I've never seen you act like that before Kagome. Do you like him or something?" Souta accused his sister. Kagome felt her cheeks turn a pink tint, "I think you're looking too deep into this. It was just a friendly meeting. Now get out so that the doctor can check on me." Souta put up his arms in surrender as he left the room.

After the examinations Kagome was set to be put into the freezing pods. As Souta surmised, she wasn't too far along with PHV. "Souta, I don't know when I'll see you again, but I'll miss you," Kagome said as she gave her brother one final hug. "It'll be faster than you think Kagome. Just be brave and I'll see you soon," Souta embraced her back before they said their final farewells.

Once her brother left the doctors took her to an isolated room. "Ms. Higurashi, you will need to strip down and get into the pod," the doctor explained. "Excuse me?" Kagome hesitated. "Your clothes will inhibit the machine. When you get inside the lid will be air tight and it will be filled with a gel compound. You will need to breathe in this compound and it will seem like you're drowning, but you have to allow your body to relax. We can relax your body with an anesthesia before we begin so that you don't panic," the doctor mentioned as he ushered her towards the pod. Kagome gulped down, "Alright I can do this."

The doctor injected her with the proper anesthesia and had her undress to be cryogenically frozen. Kagome laid down in the pod, which was cushioned on all sides. Tubes were connected to her body to allow the gel to enter her bloodstream so that when the freezing process began it would be safe. The hatch locked on her and she could feel her body begin to relax. The doctor began putting in the commands on his computer and Kagome could hear the muffled beeping of the machine. The pod began to fill up with the gel as the doctor warned her. At first she held her breath until the pod filled up, but when she couldn't anymore she gasped in the substance. It didn't hurt but it was an odd feeling encompassing her. She only wondered what would happen to her now that her life took another turn.

"So it's done?" Souta finally asked. Doctor Wayland nodded, "Yes I talked to the other doctors and she has been put away with the other patients. She'll be transported into space when the station is completed. Now you have nothing to worry about." Souta thought for a moment and said, "I still have to worry about some things. Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" "Lord Sesshomaru had to go back to his office. Did you want me to call him?" Doctor Wayland offered. Souta just shook his head, "No, I'll go see him right now. I have to discuss something with him." Before Doctor Wayland could retort Souta was on his way to see the dog demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, a Souta is here to see you," Sesshomaru's secretary beeped on his intercom. "Send him in," Sesshomaru responded as he looked over some paperwork on his desk. Souta entered the office and saw how big and grand it was on the 57th floor. "What do you need Souta?" Sesshomaru asked in his bored tone. Souta cleared his throat, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for Kagome and me." "You don't have to thank me. You're working for me and I take care of my employees," Sesshomaru said. "You wouldn't have helped her for any other reason? You two did have a history if I'm correct to assume, and you did try to kill her once or twice… right?" Souta conveyed.

"Hnn, so you two have talked. What is your point?" Sesshomaru now looked at Souta as he spoke. "I was hoping that you would say that you owed my sister one or something like that. She did after all help save the world from Naraku," Souta made his point. Sesshomaru smirked, "Kagome would have been taken care of even if you weren't my employee." Sesshomaru knew what Souta was playing at. Souta was now satisfied, but now there was something even more important to discuss. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" the dog demon questioned. Souta shook his head, "No of course not. I wanted to talk to you about the Higurashi shrine."

"What about your shrine?"

"If I happen to die or get the virus then I have no one to leave the shrine to."

"You don't have any other family?"

"No, and I don't have any close friends. I want to keep the shrine in the family."

"So you want me to be the benefactor of your shrine until Kagome wakes up?

"I was leaning towards that. I know you're powerful and I know that you don't go back on your word either."

"You can be rest assured that your shrine will be safe with me. I'll call my lawyers tomorrow to draw up the papers for you to sign to make it legal."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. You really are a kind person."  
"Watch your mouth."

Souta just smiled because he knew that Sesshomaru was a kind person, but heaven forbid if anyone knew about it. "Now if you don't mind Souta, please go back to work," Sesshomaru ordered out. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Souta said as he headed towards the door. "One last thing Souta; don't come back to my office unless you have an appointment. Just because I know your sister doesn't mean I know you," Sesshomaru gave his last order before Souta left.


	5. Chapter 5: The Promise

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 5 The Promise**_

It had been months since Kagome was put into the pods and it would be several more months until the space station would be completed. A Stanford Torus was also being built, but it would take years to develop the plans and create the living area. It was a space habitat that could house up to 140,000 residents. Land masses would have to be excavated and materials gathered to make such a mega structure; but Souta was in a different area.

He was part of a massive team that was in the process of creating a cure for PHV, also known as Purpuraetmortis Humi Virus. Each time when Souta thought he was close to a break through something would happen. Data would be lost or something would come up missing in the labs. Souta could have sworn that there was someone sabotaging the progress of their work, but his fellow teammates would always reassure him that the test were inconclusive; and therefore thrown away. Souta lived for his job and he worked hard every day. It wasn't until late winter when he finally saw the person that he considered a hero in his youth.

Inuyasha was going through the labs as orders from his brother, Sesshomaru. Not like he knew what he was looking for. Probably to make sure that the humans kept working in peace with the demons that were recruited. The hanyou wore a suit that he abhorred from how constricting it felt, and in his older years he cropped his hair. He felt that with the change in the centuries he had to change himself. Besides, his daughter Mayumi always hounded him about looking professional and being able to keep up with current time.

He finally came to the lab and he saw a young man at a microscope. The human looked intensely into the device and made notes on his clipboard. There was something familiar about him that Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on. When the young man finally looked at Inuyasha his eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha is that you?" Souta said in surprise. He hopped out of his stool and nearly ran at the hanyou. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha bit out, not sure who it was. Souta grinned, "It's me Souta! Kagome's little brother!" "No, it couldn't be you. Kagome's little brat brother? But that would mean that Kagome is around here. Where is she!?" Inuyasha yelled out as he grabbed Souta's shoulders.

Souta shook Inuyasha off and all of a sudden got an upset look on his face. "Listen Inuyasha I don't think you should see my sister. You know she loved you and she was a mess for years hung up on you and the Feudal Era. She never really said it, but I knew better," Souta explained. Inuyasha slightly growled, "Look that's none of your business. I just need to see her so that I can talk to her and explain some things. C'mon Souta!"

"I said you can't see her and I mean it. It's just not a good time right now."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's not well."

"What happened to her Souta?"

"She got the virus and she's in cryopreservation."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I didn't know where you were, but your brother helped us out."

"My brother! That good for nothing ass didn't tell me!?"

"Maybe you should take it up with him."

"I will and Souta… I really am sorry about Kagome."

"I know Inuyasha, I know."

A slam resounded on the door as it burst open. Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk and he glanced up to see who the intruder was. He set down his paperwork and gave Inuyasha one of his stoic looks. "Can I help you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha came up to the desk in three long strides and raked his nails against the wood, "You're an ass! Why didn't you tell me!?" Sesshomaru already knew what his brother meant, but he wanted to rile Inuyasha into a fit. "Whatever do you mean?" the demon questioned as he finally set down his pen. "Don't act stupid! You know very well what I mean! Why didn't you tell me about Kagome!?" Inuyasha pronounced with his fangs clenching.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I thought you chose your path a long time ago. I didn't think you would care to know about her. You didn't seek her out or try to make things right with her. What makes you care now?" "I still love her damn it! I always loved her as much as I loved Kikyo. Now she's sick and there's nothing I can do about it. The least you could have done was just tell me, and maybe I could have had the chance to talk to her," the hanyou finished off in a whisper. "You wouldn't have been able to talk to her. She had to be frozen right away or she could have risked the chance of dying. Surely you wouldn't want that to happen to her," Sesshomaru arbitrated. Inuyasha scoffed, "Why would you go out of your way to help her? Now that I think about it, you never had any real connection with her."

"I owed a favor to Souta. He is one of the lead scientists that are working hard to find a cure. We need the humans to survive this ordeal because we depend on them to keep the balance. Is that sufficient enough for you? You'll see her again in time," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grunted, "I guess it'll have to do for now." "Get back to work hanyou and tell my secretary to order me a new desk," the great demon lord ordered. "Fine… whatever…" Inuyasha then began to walk out. Before Inuyasha left the office Sesshomaru stated, "And by the way, the cost of my desk being replaced will be taken from your next paycheck." Inuyasha's response was slamming the door with a huge thud.

Years passed by like a blink of an eye for Souta. He finally reached his 22nd birthday and he realized that he reached Kagome's age when she was frozen in time. Kagome would have been twenty-eight; almost twenty-nine years old. At this point Souta could never imagine his sister being that old. Through the years his research increased and he found several ways to make the virus slow down, but not cure it. It frustrated him to no end because the world as he knew was completely upside down. All the demons of the world finally came out of hiding and they lived with the humans with no fear of retaliation. Since demons outnumbered humans two to one it was only natural that demons would become the domineering race.

Everyday life ceased with schools being closed down, businesses going under and humans were at the point of not caring anymore. Those who were deemed virus free were moved to the Stanford Torus where they would live and work to keep improving the living arrangements. The pods were relocated to a special area in space until a cure could be found and that is where Kagome was. She was among the lifeless bodies frozen in an endless loop of dreams.

Souta honestly thought that all was lost, but he had a major breakthrough that he had to share with Sesshomaru immediately. He knew that his time was short because even though he was self-medicating he knew that he had PHV. The amulet he wore with the ancient holy powers was finally losing its effect to keep him safe. He could already be too late to save himself because he waited so long. Souta wanted to make sure that he had enough data to pass along to the next person that would take his place. One by one the scientists fell and the team decreased to just a few that worked around the clock. If something wasn't done soon then all would be lost.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Souta is here to see you for your three o'clock meeting," the secretary beeped through the intercom. "Let him in," Sesshomaru said. The door opened and Souta walked in with a stack of paperwork. He set the files down on the desk and Sesshomaru immediately noticed that Souta didn't look well. The great dog demon didn't want to show concern, but he had to ask, "Are you feeling alright?" Souta panted, "There's no time for that Sesshomaru. You have to see this." Souta sifted through the files and pulled out one with red tape on it. "I kept this one at my house and I know we're not supposed to do that, but I have a feeling that someone is sabotaging our work. I had to keep it safe."

Sesshomaru glared at the young man because he did request that all research stay in the labs so that others had access to it to continue working 24 hours around the clock. "I realized something a long time ago, but I never thought there was a connection until now. People with superior holy powers or those with some demon blood; meaning hanyou, rarely get sick if ever. Demons aren't affected by PHV at all and I was looking for a cure within herbs and other such things that we use in medications today. That isn't the case with this," Souta tried not to ramble on but he saw that Sesshomaru was getting impatient. He didn't know if it was because the dog demon wanted him to get to the point or because Sesshomaru was worried about him. "We need to use demon blood in our next tests for a cure, but there might be some side effects to the hosts," Souta explained as he pulled out the paperwork and handed it to Sesshomaru.

He scanned over the documents handed to him and saw that the findings on infected cells from humans were being subsidized by the demon blood. "You see if demon blood can make the PHV lay dormant through a telescope then imagine what we could do when used to make an antivirus," Souta was getting excited, knowing that he was so close to a cure. "What are the ramifications you spoke of earlier?" Sesshomaru questioned. Souta sat down, feeling dizzy, "Some humans can't take demon blood without dying. Those that don't die might inherit some demon capabilities; such as longer lives, more strength or even some of the demons powers. There is also a chance of a demon bonding with a human through this process. You would call this a mate if I'm correct to assume. The demons that would donate their blood could only donate to one human host because if one demon were to have; let's say ten human hosts…. Well the end would be catastrophic to both parties."

"A demon couldn't handle being a 'mate' to ten people, much less one if they agree. Most demons are against helping humans because when a demon mates, they mate for life. These demons would have to agree with the possibility of this happening to them," Sesshomaru said more to himself, knowing that Souta already had this knowledge. Souta leaned against the desk, feeling pain jolt though his body, "Exactly my point, but demon blood is the answer. I know it is and I'm telling you this because someone needs to take my place very soon. I could trust only you with this information." Souta felt himself break out into a sweat. This is when Sesshomaru stood up from his desk, "You have the virus."

Souta could only smirk at that remark, "Yeah I do. I've had it for a while, but I had to get this research done. I don't know if I'm gonna make it. Please do me one last favor Sesshomaru. I know that you've already done so much, but I did all this for a very selfish reason. I want my sister to keep living, but I can't trust her with just anybody." "You want me to be her donor," Sesshomaru stated. Souta chuckled, "I do. I just want to die knowing that she'll be safe in a future where humans have some hope for survival. Will you promise me?" Sesshomaru didn't even think when he responded, "I'll be her donor. Now enough of this. We need to get you to a doctor."

Before Sesshomaru could move Souta began to cry out blood from the pressure that was building up in his head. He finally fell to the floor and Sesshomaru immediately went to the young man's side. All Souta saw was purple when he finally closed his eyes for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6: Sufficient Suffering

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 6 Sufficient Suffering**_

How long had she been in this place? How much longer would she have to wait? Kagome never knew that she could dream so much and live a life within her head. She thought that while she was frozen all would be dark and time would fly like by in the blink of an eye. No, instead she lived in a world that held many people from her past and what she didn't understand was why Sesshomaru was the lead role. He kept invading her endless summer days in the fields of Feudal Japan. The sun was high in the sky, a slight breeze grazing the flowers that never ended and Lord Sesshomaru always sitting by the edge of the well. Whenever she approached him he would extend his hand out to her; beckoning her to come forward.

She did as she was bade to do and went to him. He would grab her hand and move her into a kiss that was nothing but sweet nectar when his lips touched hers. Kagome knew that is when the dream was supposed to end, but the loop kept repeating in different circumstances. It happened once by the river and another time at the market. His kisses soon became the familiar and to steal them was like heaven. She never had dreams about Inuyasha like she did in her past life and she wondered why they didn't happen now. Perhaps it was because in real life Sesshomaru extended his hand out to her when she needed help, instead of using her.

The last dream she had was the most memorable. She was at the market again and Kagome wore a beautiful blue and gold kimono. There were intricate flowered designs embroidered along the sleeves and hem of the material. She was shopping for something, but she didn't know what. At the end of the street was Sesshomaru and it looked like he was inspecting the fruit. This market was part of his kingdom of the Western Lands and she could tell that his people loved him. Kagome wondered what happened to him to make him lose all of this. Granted, he still had power in her time disguised as a human; but it must have been hard to become what he had to be in order to survive.

Kagome finally reached the lord and he set the apple back down on the stand. He stood nearly a foot taller than her as he stepped closer to her. He took her kimono sleeve between his fingertips and felt the material. A small smiled came to his lips as he gazed into Kagome's eyes. "This kimono looks very well on you," he commented at her blushing face. "I'm glad you approve Lord Sesshomaru. What brings you to market this time?" she asked. "I could lie and say I came to inspect the market, but the truth is that I came to inspect you," Sesshomaru said boldly. Kagome felt her face become even more heated, "Sesshomaru you're a naughty boy." "I can be more than a naughty boy if you just allow me to be," Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

"Your sweet kisses are all I need," Kagome reassured him. "A demon of my stature requires more of his woman than just sweet kisses. Come to my domain and share my bed with me; become my mate," Sesshomaru ventured as he got closer to her moistened lips. Kagome got on her tippy toes awaiting the kiss that she always anticipated. He stopped short and said, "This time you will not receive my kiss." "But why not?" she questioned in a mewling whimper. "Because it's time to wake up…."

The beeping sounds from the alarms resounded within her consciousness. Kagome opened her eyes and saw nothing but a blurry image. She felt weak and drained of everything that made her feel alive. Kagome moved and could feel the slime like gel that encased her when she first went into cryopreservation chamber. It was mostly drained now and all that was left were the remnants of the awful gunk. There were tubes connected along her arms, chest and legs still. She took her wobbly arms and began to slide the needles out from under her skin. The tubes easily slipped away as she slowly began to sit up.

It took most of her strength to do just that in her padded pod. She wiped the grime from her face and looked around to see an empty corridor with other pods that had yet to be opened. She wondered if there was a malfunction in her pod and that worried her because she might not have been cured yet. She had to find someone before the PHV continued its assault on her body. Kagome struggled out of her pod and fell abruptly on the floor. She slowly crawled as fast as her weakened limbs could take her. She eventually made it around the corner and that is when she saw it. Through a huge window she saw the vast reaches of space and the planet Earth just below. The shock overtook her body as she fainted.

"What do you mean you had her pod opened up?" Sesshomaru nearly yelled at the doctor in front of him. "She was on the schedule and all I did was press the button at the main control station. The team should have been there to retrieve her body and take her to the care unit," the older man fumbled out with his shaking body. Sesshomaru growled, "You mean there's no one there right now!?" Now he was more than mad; he was furious. "No one called in to tell me otherwise. I assure you this never happened before. I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," the doctor continued to tremble at his masters forceful tone. "If anything has happened to her you'll pay the price," Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room. The door automatically slid opened. The doctor ran after the dog demon, "Where are you going?" "To fetch her and don't follow me," the lords last order was absolute as he left the man trembling at the knees.

He quickly walked down the corridor and knew where to go. The pods were all stacked high to conserve room. It was lucky that her pod was on the bottom row because any higher and she could have fallen to her death. The pods were selected by a machine and brought down to ground level where a salvage team was ready to prepare the patients for examinations and then hopefully recuperation. Any patient with the PHV still intact even after the antidote would be exterminated. They didn't want the chance of it coming back now that it completely vanished. The Earth still wasn't safe to live on just yet, but eventually it would go back to normal. There were also several humans that couldn't take the treatment bestowed upon them, but Sesshomaru was proud to say that a little more than half survived. That still didn't help the population of humans because they were now an endangered species.

Sesshomaru made it down to the bottom level where the pods were stored and came to the row and quadrant where Kagome was laid to rest. His stride quickened as he came to pod #A203. When he finally reached his destination he found that the pod was completely empty. His nose scrunched up as he used his senses to pick up her scent. When he looked on the floor he saw the green gel trail around the corner. He followed it until he came to the person he was trying to locate. "Did she drag herself all the way over here?" Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

It should have been impossible for her to do that considering that all the patients that came out of their coma were bed ridden for weeks before they could even sit up. She must have been desperate to find someone. He kneeled before her and his nostrils flared as her scent finally reached him. Sesshomaru saw her naked body and he felt his cheeks heat up. He looked away as he took his jacket off and laid it over her. He didn't know if giving her his blood for an antidote worked or if they were bonded. It was too soon to tell because when the antidote was made it slowed the process of a mate being recognized. It would be a couple of days before he would feel any affects, if there were any. Sesshomaru thought it rather odd that demon blood worked as an antidote to the PHV, just like venom from a snake cured a snake's bite.

He picked her up with his muscled arms and he realized just how small she really was compared to him. Kagome looked so tiny and fragile that he was almost scared to hold her close. He swallowed hard as he escorted her to the main hospital wing of the space ship. As he carried her he wondered how he would explain everything; about where the virus came from, about how everything came to be, how long she was out, about Inuyasha, and most importantly her brother. Kagome would want all the answers at once, but would her body and mind be able to handle it? Sesshomaru didn't know and he still wasn't good at handling situations like this. Inuyasha was out of the question to explain things to her because he would make it about him. That hanyou would stress her out so much that she might go crazy. He had to protect her.

The great lord gently carried her to her new room where she would be thoroughly examined and dressed. Hopefully the tests would come clean, but with his blood as the antidote there should be no reason why not. Sesshomaru lay Kagome on the bed as that idiot of a doctor came in. "Dr. Campbell, you disappointed me for the last time. I don't want you anywhere near her. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru growled out as he towered over the encumbering fool. The old doctor was still shaking, "Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru." "Get a real doctor in here and while you're at it, go retire," the demon barked out. Dr. Campbell bowed his head, "Very good sir. This old man would be glad to retire." The doctor left the room immediately to get the team that would assess Kagome.

Sesshomaru was requested to wait outside of the room and it felt like hours before someone finally came out to explain to him what the results were. "Her tests came back negative and she's healthy. Her body is functioning appropriately and it amazes me that she moved that far in the first place. From my experience I can tell that she'll recover faster than most. Be rest assured Lord Sesshomaru that she will be alright. At the moment I gave her a sedative to keep her asleep so that she can rest from her ordeal. She'll be sore when she wakes up," Dr. Cyrus explained as he went through his charts. Sesshomaru nodded, "Good."

Without another word Sesshomaru went into Kagome's temporary room. He wanted to see her himself to make sure that she was actually there. The door slid open and he entered the room. She looked normal enough with a bed gown on and the covers up to her chest. He breathed out, not realizing that he was holding it in. Sesshomaru sat next to her bed and gradually held her hand. He didn't know why he had to do that, but he felt better doing it. He would remain next to her until she woke up because he couldn't trust anyone to do their job right when it came to Kagome.

Why was there pain everywhere? Kagome forced her eyes open and she was in a daze after everything she'd been through. Had she really seen the Earth, the Moon and the stars? It must have been the shock of waking up so suddenly and she was hallucinating. Or maybe she didn't wake up at all and this was all a nightmare. When she was asleep she dreamt of nothing but warm summers and a lovers embrace, so why would a nightmare come so suddenly? Her head ached from thinking about all of it and that is when she felt a grip on her hand.

Kagome looked down and saw someone she wasn't expecting. It was the great Lord Sesshomaru asleep at her bedside. Maybe this was a dream after all. She felt a heated blush streak her cheeks as she recalled all their kisses. Although they weren't real, they felt real enough. It was a ridiculous thought to think that this demon actually cared for her. This was reality now, wasn't it? Kagome moaned as she forced herself to sit up and pull her hand gently from Sesshomaru's grasp. That is when Sesshomaru began to stir. Kagome stilled, holding her breath.

Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome was awake now, but he just wanted to lay there. He wasn't a coward, but he was still devising a way to explain everything to her. It could take hours or even days to reiterate all that happened when she was in hibernation. He didn't want to burden her with too much or it could ruin her. Sesshomaru decided that it was time to face the music and open his eyes.

Kagome saw those golden orbs look straight at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. The last time she felt that was when she was a teenager in love with a hanyou. "G-Good morning Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed out in a rasped voice. "Water," Sesshomaru replied as he grabbed a glass by her nightstand. She was about to grab it until Sesshomaru came close to her. "You don't have the strength to hold this glass. Let me help you," he said as he extended the glass to her lips. He tilted it and she gulped it slowly, but it still seemed like she had a hole in her lip. Water dribbled down her chin before Sesshomaru took the glass away.

He quickly got a napkin and wiped her face with it. Kagome felt heat on her face at this intimate interlude, but all it was, was water. "My apologies Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered. Could this demon really be that considerate? She recalled Sesshomaru mentioning Rin and how she taught him about human emotions. It was very possible and perhaps a blessing. "T-Thank you," Kagome looked away as she ushered this.

"Is this a dream?" Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at that question. He shook his head, "No, this isn't a dream. Why would you ask that?" "Nothing…" Kagome trailed. "Is it because you saw the Earth?" Sesshomaru inquired. That wasn't why she asked, but Kagome surmised that it would be a good enough lie. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I saw the Earth and I guess it was a shock to me." "You did wake up suddenly, but don't worry about the virus. You don't have it anymore," Sesshomaru explained to the miko. Kagome breathed out, "Oh good. I was worried about that. I crawled out of the pod because I thought it opened up prematurely and I was worried that I might have the virus still."

Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and Kagome got an anxious look on her face. It was like the demon read her mind, "I won't be gone long. I have to check on some things with my work. Until I come back just rest. It will be some time before you back to your original strength." "I don't feel that weak. I feel sore, but that's about it," Kagome said with honesty. "Hnn, I'll have the doctor look at you because that's highly unusual for someone who just woke up from cryogenic sleep," he mentioned as he made a motion to leave the room. Kagome's eyes widened, "Warn if I need you?" Sesshomaru didn't glance back as the door opened, "Don't depend on me so much miko." Then he was gone.

Kagome felt bad after he said that and left. She was depending on him so much already and she just woke up. He was so nurturing just a moment ago and then turned a little cold. Kagome wondered if she did something to upset him. Kagome thought about it as she leaned back into the pillows of her bed. Now that she looked at it the bed seemed odd. It move as she moved, always forming to the contours of her body. It was actually pretty cool whenever she shifted her body around. She looked around the room and saw gadgets scattered around that she'd never seen before. Besides the new surroundings, she was more curious on how long she'd been asleep. Had it been five years? Twenty years? Maybe a hundred years? Kagome chuckled at the thought of that much time passing. It was impossible that she was asleep for a hundred years. A complete fiction if she ever heard one.

Sesshomaru felt bad about leaving Kagome like that, but if he wasn't harsh with her then she would have convinced him to stay with her. He felt compelled to help her because he was her donor and in becoming her donor he gave the responsibility of caring for her. An endangered species needed to be looked after. If he wasn't mated to her then she would have to go into the breeding program as soon as she was able. All those that didn't get mated with their donors have to in order to keep the human race going. Sesshomaru didn't want to think of that as a possibility because she would be paired up with a random human; someone she didn't know.

Sesshomaru sped up his steps as he got to his office. He had a meeting that he was already late to. He prided himself on being punctual. The dog demon took the glider elevator up several floors until he got to his floor, where his office, workspace and living space were located. When he entered his floor a voice reverberated off the tele-speakers. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru. Today's temperature is still set at seventy degrees. The time is 8:09 am and you're currently late for your 8:00 am meeting. You have another meeting scheduled at noon today, and another at 2:45 pm…." Sesshomaru interrupted the telecom, "SSU, please be quiet." Ssu (Sue), also known as SSU. It stood for Secretarial Speaker Unit responded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru could already tell that today was going to be a long one.

He entered his office and saw his appointee sitting in the guest chair. He turned around and met the great dog demon with a smile. "Hey Sesshomaru; glad to see you. I mean Lord Sesshomaru," the guest continued to grin, "I was so excited when you called me of all demons to your office." Sesshomaru took his seat behind the micro desk, which had the whole desk top as a fully automated screen. Sesshomaru tapped on his desk and a window popped up with a file on it. "I called on your for special reason Shippo," Sesshomaru glanced up. "I need your help with a case and I think you're the only one who can help me with it. As you know Kagome is awake now, but you can't see her until I explained some things to her. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru explained in dogmatic way.

The fire fox demon, now fully grown into a young man that looked no more than twenty nodded, "Oh I understand completely. Anything for Kagome. I mean she was like a mother to me when I was nothing more than a kit." "When you say anything, so you really mean anything?" Sesshomaru asked, testing the waters. Shippo blinked his green eyes and became very serious, "When I said anything for Kagome I meant it." "I'm glad to hear it because this case is special. It's a young human male and I can't trust him to just anyone…" the lord was about to explain further when Shippo interjected. "Now hold on, you want me to become a donor to a human male? I know the side effects of being a donor and I don't want to risk being mated to a man. I don't swing that way."

Sesshomaru growled, "You said you would do anything for Kagome and this is your chance to prove that you're not a liar. This is Kagome's little brother Souta and he needs your help. No one else took the case because of his survival rate. It's low and we need a demon strong enough to pull him out of the virus and all the other demons rejected his case. I can't trust anyone else to be loyal but you." Shippo sat back on his chair and sighed, "Man you know how to manipulate people. I guess I have no choice, but if something goes wrong then I'm holding you responsible." "I'm fine with that. Are we in an agreement then?" Sesshomaru asked while extending out his hand. Shippo grasped it and shook hard, "For Kagome." "For Kagome," Sesshomaru repeated.

He didn't know why he wanted to help the Higurashi's so much, but he guessed that it all started with finding the cure. He never owed anyone anything, but Souta was the one who literally found the cure to PHV. He deserved a chance to live, but in his state… Sesshomaru was unsure. He wanted to try so that when he talked to Kagome he wouldn't be lying. This was turning into a huge mess.


	7. Chapter 7: Awareness

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 7 Awareness**_

Three days had passed since Kagome had woken up and three days since Sesshomaru saw her. He meant to go by and talk with her, but he was still trying to figure out how to talk to her about everything. He knew that the conversation would have to happen eventually. Sesshomaru mainly waited to see if Souta's case would be taken care of. He could trust Shippo to do his part, but with Souta's delicate condition it could take days to thaw him out and make sure that the disease was cured. If not, then… Sesshomaru didn't even want to think about exterminating the young man before he had a chance to live life.

Sesshomaru was at his desk when he received a message from the doctors on level two. SSU beeped in her commanding voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, Dr. Cyrus needs you immediately in his office for a briefing on the Souta case." Sesshomaru immediately got up from his desk and made his way to the doctor.

The dog demon entered the office and Dr. Cyrus was looking at a chart. "Good day Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad you made it on such short notice," the doctor said with a smile.

"Enough with the pleasantries; what's going on?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Dr. Cyrus chuckled nervously, "Well Shippo and Souta went through the process just fine, but it took a lot out of the donor. He's resting right now. As for Souta, he is still unconscious and he seems very weak. We've just conducted our tests and it looks like the virus is cured."

Sesshomaru breathed out, "That's good to hear, but I have a feeling that there's more."

Dr. Cyrus nodded, "Yes, unfortunately there is. He suffered from minor brain damage from the PHV, and I fear that when he regains consciousness he might suffer from bouts of amnesia. We won't know until he actually wakes and until then we have to be patient."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, "I don't have the time to keep waiting. It already took three days just to get him out of that pod. I'm sure his sister would like to see him soon."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I know that this might not be any of my business, but I think it might be time that you visited the little lady in question. She's been asking for you and all I can tell her is that you'll see her soon. You have been getting my reports, correct?"

"Yes. She is recovering at a rapid rate and it's highly unusual. I heard that she can nearly walk on her own now," Sesshomaru said brusquely.

Dr. Cyrus smiled, "Yeah that's right. She has been the best patient I've had so far. I think she's recovering so fast because of the DNA you gave her."

"Maybe… I know that I don't feel any different," Sesshomaru blurted out.

The doctor chuckled, "It usually takes a week before you know if you're mated, if that's what you're worried about."

Sesshomaru glared at Dr. Cyrus, "I think that's none of your business. Keep me informed if anything else happens."

Without another word Sesshomaru left the room and straight down the hall.

The dog demon sighed as he continued to walk at a fast pace. He should really go see the miko before too much time passed. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking about her and he got worried about her often. Sesshomaru asked for reports on her every day so he knew she was doing great. He recalled specifying to all the doctors that they shouldn't tell her anything until he gave the say so and he knew that she had been asking questions. She was always so curious and that's why she always got into trouble. At least that is what he remembered from the Feudal Era. He saw her door to her room, but damning himself for a coward, he turned away and continued back to his living quarters.

When he got to his office he saw that there was someone sitting in the 'guest' chair. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned when he realized who it was.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru caught his brother by surprise.

"I've been waitin' on ya forever," Inuyasha shot out.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, "You usually have to set up an appointment to get my attention."

"Enough of this business shit Sesshomaru. I know that Kagome is up and around, yet I don't have access to her. Why is that?" Inuyasha got right to the point.

Sesshomaru took a seat behind his desk, "Inuyasha, your callousness is why you can't see her."

Inuyasha jumped up from his chair, "Oh really!? You think I would hurt her or something!? You've had plenty of time to talk to her and let her know what's going on!"

"I haven't talked to her yet," Sesshomaru admitted.

"And why not? You had more opportunities then I had. You got to talk to her before I could, you got to be her donor and you saw her when she first woke up. I was supposed to be her donor!" Inuyasha finally exploded. "Stop taking everything away from me!"

Sesshomaru finally got out of his chair and slammed his hands on his desk, "Silence half breed! This isn't about you or me! It's about Kagome and how she feels! I'm trying to figure out how to talk to her not only of the time that passed, but about her brother as well. Did you know that he's in critical condition?"

Inuyasha's ears bent back into his short hair, "What, that whelp Shippo couldn't do it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Shippo did his part, but Souta was so far gone when we put him in cryogenic sleep that there is brain damage. How about thinking before you speak for once?"

Inuyasha looked away, "So when can I see her?"

"Give me some more time Inuyasha, then you can talk to her all you want. But don't forget that legally I'm her caretaker and I make the calls on what happens to her," Sesshomaru explained as calmly as he could.

That caught Inuyasha's attention, "I know the stupid law. With humans becoming an endangered species and all we have to be careful. I also know that there's going to be a meeting with the high board about the humans. What's going on with that?"

"You don't have the clearance to know such information," Sesshomaru grunted out.

"Oh c'mon brother, just tell me something. Haven't I proven myself to you throughout the years? I've been nothing but loyal to our family and working under you. At least treat me like I have a brain," Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's eyes and sighed, "You're right Inuyasha."

"Say that again," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I don't repeat myself, but I should be able to trust you," Sesshomaru stopped, wondering if he should say anything. He was under oath to keep all negotiations and discussions of the board secret. "I can't betray the trust of the high board because of family ties. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you about the board meetings and what we have planned for the humans. But know that I will do what I can to ensure that the humans will be treated with decency and respect," Sesshomaru explained.

"You've never cared about humans before, and now it seems like you love them. Ever since Rin came into your life…" Inuyasha was cut short when he heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Don't disrespect Rin. She was a good daughter who taught this demon a lot. I don't have special feelings for humans, but I understand them because of her. You need to go Inuyasha. I have work to do."

Inuyasha's eyebrows drew together, "Fine, but I expect you to call me when I can talk to Kagome and it better be soon or I'll just go myself without your consent." With that Inuyasha turned around and walked out the automated doors. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; at least he couldn't slam the doors anymore.

The high board met up that evening and Sesshomaru was at the head of the table. The board was all the great demon lords of the world which included the wolves, the dogs, the foxes and the lightening demons. Some minor groups were present as well. The room had a tense feeling about it because of the subject they would be discussing that evening.

"In tonight's discussion we need to go over the legalities of the rights to humans and the demons rights over humans. It is common knowledge that humans are an endangered species and that breeding them is essential to continue the balance of life," Sesshomaru said, beginning the meeting.

"Demons need the rights over humans until they are substantial enough in number to fend for themselves. Demons should be the ruling house until such time has passed," the wolf lord Takahiro explained. Banging on the table top signified that all agreed.

"I don't think humans will take this dominance with grace. Humans are creatures that like to be in control," Sesshomaru warned.

Takahiro scoffed, "And they have been in control for years. They forced demons into hiding so that we wouldn't be hunted anymore. Now we're the dominant race and it's about time that humans hid from us." More banging on the table commenced, following the statement. Sesshomaru looked to the others and saw that the thoughts seemed unanimous.

"This isn't about who will be in control. This is about saving a race from extinction. We all know that the PHV came from an old nemesis that we all knew of; Naraku. We found this out through heavy investigations and the miasma was the key element within the virus. It is deadly to humans, but with demons it barely affected us," the great dog lord reiterated.

"Why are you defending these humans at all Lord Sesshomaru? I understand that some of us became donors; which would possibly mate us to humans. That isn't an excuse to defend them," Lord Takahiro said.

The fox demon Lord Shoichi interjected, "The humans that are mated to demons would be like demons themselves, so they are excluded in these discussions anyway." The banging continued on the tables.

Lord Shoichi continued, "Humans wouldn't have all rights taken away from them and their rights would be given back in time. They don't know what they're doing anymore and in the hundred years we've been off the planet the Earth has had a chance to regenerate itself from the destruction of mankind. We could go back to the old ways."

"The old ways are called the old ways because they are in the past. It should remain that way. We should look to the future," Sesshomaru snarled.

Lord Takahiro frowned, "And the future means that we should take control of the humans. Everyone here agrees with me, so now we need to discuss on the new laws for the humans." Sesshomaru knew that this meeting was not going as planned and everything would change.

He could tell by the smug look on Lord Takahiro's face that this is how the wolf wanted it. Sesshomaru was the high lord of all of Japan and in his father's day, dog demons were the supreme rulers. Would he really allow this to happen? Things were different now and force was no longer a tactic used and as he said, the old ways had to remain in the past. Then an idea struck him.

The room was loud when Sesshomaru finally washed his icy glare across the room; the one he was famous for in the early days. The room grew silent. "This Sesshomaru wishes to speak now. Lord Takahiro, by the standards of the high board you have no right to make a decision of this caliber. Do not forget who your liege lord was before you thought you had power," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"Are you saying that you rule all of us?" Lord Takahiro asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Not at all, but you don't have the power you think you do. I was the ruler over all for a long time and I still have authority that has yet to be granted to you. Don't forget that the end result lies within my hands. Rules over the humans are valid at this point and there is no argument there, but I won't make slaves out of humans. Do you deny my authority? Because if you do then I shall issue a challenge over the head chair."

Lord Takahiro bared his fangs, "You said the old ways need to remain the old ways. This is a new era with new rules Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, "And yet I still demand respect as you do. Don't talk down to me wolf."

Takahiro gulped, "I understand Lord Sesshomaru, but the board is unanimous in this decision. Would you really go against everyone on this board?"

Sesshomaru glanced around and saw that the wolf was right once more. The runt acted like he was scared to get the others on his side. So, brute force really wasn't the standard anymore.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of resignation, "So it is understood Lord Takahiro. The new rules will be discussed tonight and a decision made before we adjourn this meeting. Someone call the secretary. We're going to need coffee."

Hours passed late into the night, until the next day came when the high board finally ended the meeting. There were several arguments that had to be settled and everyone had to agree in order for the new laws to take effect. In the end Sesshomaru looked like the bad guy because of that damn wolf. Sesshomaru was already in his office looking at the new documents on his screen. He glanced over it:

Demon Law

1. All humans must have a demon as their caretaker.

2. No human can go unescorted without a demon present.

3. All humans are required to possess an ID to verify who their caretakers are.

4. Humans without a demon mate must be processed in the breeding program.

5. Humans are not allowed to possess personal living spaces.

6. Humans are expected to follow all their caretaker's demands.

Any humans caught defying the laws above will be punished by the discretion of their caretaker. No forms of punishment will be considered abuse as long as the human can still function. Overall, no human shall be killed unless the crime dictates the warranty of the death penalty.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but read over the new laws over and over again. It was like they were slaves and he knew it, but the humans weren't forced to do labor unless it was to help the community. The laws would take effect immediately. It made Sesshomaru sick that he had to confirm these laws and it was all on his shoulders now. He had even more to explain to Kagome when he got the chance to talk to her. Sesshomaru finally decided that it was time to do just that before anything else happened. He may have been tired, but his determination drove him to her living quarters in the hospital wing.

He didn't bother to knock on the door because he heard the nurse inside. When Sesshomaru showed himself the nurse quickly bowed and excused herself.

"What was the nurse doing to you?" Sesshomaru asked the miko.

Kagome stared straight at him, "She was just checking up on me, which is more than what you've been doing."

He deserved that. "I apologize Kagome. I've been busy with work and trying to figure out a way to talk to you," Sesshomaru admitted.

"I sure hope so because no one has talked to me about anything. I'm going crazy only being in one spot all the time with no one to talk to. I've had no visitors and I've been expecting at least Souta to stop by," Kagome said in a grouchy voice.

Sesshomaru winced at the young man's name. "Kagome, you've always been a head strong woman, but I need you to remain calm when I talk to you. A lot has happened since you've been asleep," Sesshomaru began to explain.

Kagome's attention was peaked, "I know and I want to know this. I can take it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Let me start from when you were put into cryopreservation. Inuyasha wanted to see you, but you were already in the pod and Souta had been working on a cure for years. In fact he is the main reason why we have a cure now."

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha stopped by? Is he here now?"

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but that comment bothered him. "Focus Kagome. Souta also received the PHV and he had to go into deep sleep too," Sesshomaru paused.

Kagome gasped, "Is he okay?"

"Let me finish Kagome, please," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Sorry," Kagome squeaked.

"You need to understand that almost a hundred years passed since you were put into the pod. A hundred years of new technology and a new way of life. Things are not the same as they used to be and you need to understand this immediately. The Earth is no longer occupied by anyone at the moment and humans are an endangered species. Demons came out of hiding to help the humans and now we're in space until further notice that the PHV is no longer on the planet," Sesshomaru continued to explain as Kagome's eyes grew wider.

Her face began to pale, "I understand."

"The cure to the PHV was the use of demon blood. One demon donor to one human patient, because of the side effects that can take place. Kagome, I was your donor on Souta's last request before he was put to sleep," the dog demon kept a careful eye on Kagome in case of a break down.

When she nodded faintly, Sesshomaru continued, "The side effects could be a longer life, demonic powers, or the human and demon could be mated. Death is also a possibility, which has happened with some patients that couldn't handle demon blood. Those who weren't cured had to be exterminated because of the possibility of further infection. It took us so long to unfreeze you because we were trying to figure out a way to do so without killing you."

"Wait, you killed humans," Kagome trailed off.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I didn't kill humans, but it had to be done to prevent infection. Those not cured were doomed to die anyway."

"What about my brother? What has happened to him?" Kagome asked, now sounding desperate.

"Souta is fine for now. Believe it or not, Shippo was Souta's donor. Your brother is still in recovery," Sesshomaru left out the last part about her brother having brain damage. He didn't want to overload her with too much information at once.

Kagome gave a trembling smile, "That is wonderful and Shippo is his donor you say? Wait a minute… then that could mean that they could be mated?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "It would seem possible, but hopefully not because Shippo would have a hard time with that union."

Kagome chuckled "I think my brother would too. When can I see him Sesshomaru?"

"He's still in recovery, so it will be a little while," Sesshomaru said hastily.

"Too bad. I want to know what he looks like now. I'm sure he grew up a little when I was asleep," Kagome pouted.

"Actually Souta is your age."

"My age? Now way? So that means I have a little older brother?"

"That just sounds confusing."

"Tell me about it. It was confusing when I was his professor and he my student."

"It seems like you're whole life has been one confusing mess."

"Yeah it has with the time traveling to the past and now the future."

"If you look at it you would nearly be 125 years old."

"Oh wow, I guess that would make me kinda old wouldn't it?"

"You're not that old. I'm nearly 1,300."

"But for a demon that's normal. You look no older than 25."

"Demons do age with grace," Sesshomaru said with his nose in the air.

Kagome laughed at their conversation and it felt good to feel human again. "It's so wonderful talking with you again Sesshomaru. I thought for sure you were mad at me or something," Kagome admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Well because of your comment you made before you left. I'm sorry if I did depend on you so much."

"No, don't apologize. I should apologize. I said that because I wanted a way out from talking to you. I wasn't sure how to tell you about everything and I needed some time to work out some things," Sesshomaru explained. He didn't know why he had to explain to her about why he did something, but he felt this increasing need to be more a part of her life. Could this be the first stages of being a mate to her?

Sesshomaru shook his head. Of course not, it was all in his head and he was growing too soft with everyone. Kagome smiled, "

"Either way, it is good to see you again. I can't wait to see everyone and see what has changed! And demons are out of hiding? It will be so exciting to see demons and humans living along side each other!" Sesshomaru felt the unfamiliar sensation of his heart sinking. He got the feeling she would not like the new laws and what they implied. She had probably had enough surprises for one day, and he convinced himself it was a kindness that he didn't try to explain anything else for now.

"You said you were a teacher." Sesshomaru turned the conversation abruptly. "What was your subject?"

Kagome looked slightly confused at the sudden turn in topic, but her eyes brightened as she told about her field of study, chattering away the time until her words slowed and her eyes grew heavy. When she yawned, she excused herself.

"Not at all, you're not fully recovered." Sesshomaru responded smoothly. "Rest, we will talk more later."

Kagome gave up the fight as her eyes slid closed and she drifted off. Sesshomaru sat for a while longer, watching her sleeping face, letting questions and answers drift unsettled through his mind.


	8. Chapter 8: Transitions

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 8 Transitions**_

"Are you done packing Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he waited by the door. Kagome closed her small bag and replied, "Yeah, I didn't have that much stuff." She gripped the bag and followed Sesshomaru out of her hospital room. "Why are you escorting me anyway? I'm sure I could have found my living quarters," Kagome mentioned. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome as they walked. She still didn't know the laws, but he would explain those to her tonight once she was settled into his apartments.

"You don't have your own living apartments. You'll be living in mine. I have an extra room set aside just for you," Sesshomaru mentioned.  
Kagome had to walk at a fast pace to keep up with the demon. "I guess that's okay. There's probably not enough room for everyone." Sesshomaru didn't say anything as they continued walking. Soon they came to his living quarters and a digital female voice rang, "Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru. You have no appointments today. Tomorrow…"

Sesshomaru grunted, "Be quiet SSU. I'll look at my schedule later."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," SSU answered, than followed with an abrupt silence.

Kagome looked at the ceiling and asked, "What was that?"

"She's just a device I use as a secretary. It gets annoying after a while. I'm thinking about getting the blasted thing removed," Sesshomaru replied as they made their way up a small set of stairs. He made an immediate left and the door automatically shifted open. The room lit up and it showed an empty room. "This will be your bedroom," the demon announced.

Kagome saw the dull sand colored walls and nervously laughed, "Hehe… you're kidding right? There's nothing in here."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You have a lot to learn. This panel on the wall holds the controls to this room. The furniture is in the walls and having them compressed like this leaves space for everything." The dog flicked a couple of buttons and a bed, nightstand and desk popped out of the walls. The room seemed very crowded now.

Kagome's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Oh wow! This is awesome. I've never imagined anything like this. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"You'll learn as you go," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

Kagome just nodded, "Of course and I know that if I have a question then I can just ask you."

Kagome set her bag on the bed and sat down on the bouncy mattress. It felt like air under her weight.

"If you don't need anything else then I'll be on my way," Sesshomaru said. Kagome held out her hand, "Wait, please don't go. I was wondering if I could maybe go see my brother now."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Not right now." Kagome huffed almost like a child, "Alright, so when can I see him."

"Perhaps in a few days at the most," Sesshomaru practically lied. He didn't know when Kagome could see Souta.

Kagome chewed her lip for a moment, "If I can't see my brother, then how about showing me something."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

Kagome smiled, "I want to see the Earth. I heard SSU and she said that you have no appointments today."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and said, "If you want to go then you'll have to get dressed in appropriate clothes. Your hospital clothes won't do."

Kagome blushed, "Well it's all I had…"

Sesshomaru clicked on the control panel and called on SSU. "SSU, deliver some clothes that fit Kagome," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," SSU responded.

Within moments a small portion of the ceiling opened up and a small package was delivered.

"What was that?" Kagome said, astonished at all the technology.

Sesshomaru thought it was amusing and cute how she got so excited over something as small as mail being delivered. Sesshomaru caught himself. He thought she was cute? He must be getting sick or something. "It's just the mail Kagome. Nothing special," the demon said in his monotone voice. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his short response.

She opened the package and found clothing that was foreign to her. The first article of clothing that she picked up was red in color, but the material itself was baffling. It was as if it were made of elastic, yet still soft to the touch. While sifting through the box further, she discovered a jacket of sorts made from material that she was familiar with, yet it looked odd to her. This jacket came down to her thighs almost like a dress, while a huge zipper adorned the front. The last article of clothing she found were a pair of black boots with buckles on the sides. When she lifted the footwear she realized that they were nearly weightless. It surprised her how light they actually were. Kagome expected something heavier, but then again, all the clothing was alien in nature.

Kagome did a double take into the box and she realized that something important was missing. Her face turned a shade of pink when she knew she had to ask Sesshomaru a foreboding question. Sesshomaru saw her stall and asked, "What's the matter?"

Kagome gave off a nervous laugh and replied, "I don't see any... underwear." At the mention of her missing undergarments, Sesshomaru's face flushed a deep crimson before turning away.

"Kagome, I know you're still getting used to this all...but we've made certain advances in the field of clothing. Undergarments are no longer necessary, that's what that red suit is designed for," he tried to explain.

Kagome felt her jaw drop, "I don't think so. I need underwear. I don't care what kind they are. I would feel naked without it." She couldn't help but admit it.

"That is utterly ridiculous Kagome," Sesshomaru said while facing her once more. Kagome shook her head, "It isn't ridiculous. Just give me some material and I'll make my own."

Sesshomaru raked his claws through his hair and sighed, "You don't understand. No one has the means to just get anything they want. There is protocol and resources are scarcer than they were in your time. Everyone has to make do with what they have."

Kagome puckered her lips in distaste, "Well fine then..." She felt almost like a child by saying that, but she couldn't help herself. It was as if something precious to her had been ripped away without notice. Yeah, to most people they were just panties, but she still felt they were important.Kagome harrumphed, sounding almost like a baby elephant as she pushed Sesshomaru's back. "Well just get out then, I need to change!" The automatic door slid open and Kagome quickly turned around after discarding the dog outside where he belonged.

Sesshomaru was about to say something in reply as the door slid shut, a low beep signaling that it was now locked. He growled under his breath as he 'allowed' the woman some privacy. On the other side of the door, Kagome quickly shed her hospital gown. But she froze as she stood naked in front of her new clothing, a new revelation struck her. How was she going to put on the under-suit? There were no zippers, buttons, or even Velcro on the entire piece. Kagome yanked on the suit trying to pull it over her body, but in the end it snapped and slapped her on her buttocks. She yelped in pain, rubbing her sore bottom where a red mark was already apparent.

She didn't want to admit defeat just yet, so she examined the suit with a keen eye, just trying to find some hint on how to put it on. She yanked, pulled and tugged the material over her legs and up to her torso. Kagome felt herself break into a sweat she took in one huge breath and got the suit over her breasts. The moment that the material clamped down up to her collarbone, she felt her chest tighten. It was hard to breathe in the material, it was almost suffocating. She felt the material begin to slip off her body and once again it snapped creating yet another red mark on her stomach. Seemingly defeated she angrily tore the suit off and threw it across the room.

Kagome stormed to her bed, grabbed her hospital gown and meshed it to the front of her body. She was just so frustrated that she was to the point of almost not caring and she definitely didn't want to let _him _have the satisfaction of her needing his help. But now, she had no choice...it was either get his help, or deal with more pain and frustration from that infernal bodysuit. Grudgingly she unlocked the door and it slid open. She poked her head out to see Sesshomaru leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Sesshomaru," she said in a demanding voice, "I think I might need your help with something."

Sesshomaru opened up one eye and smirked, knowing what her problem was. He could hear her from the room and could almost feel her frustration. He got up from the wall and forced his way into her room. "I didn't say I needed you to dress me; just tell me what I need to do," Kagome said while trying to push at his chest. In the process of pushing him, however, the gown started to slip and she grabbed it back up quickly while blushing. "I need to show you and it doesn't matter because I've seen you naked before," the dog lord announced. Kagome didn't know how red her face could get, "W-When did you see me naked?" "Does it matter?" Sesshomaru questioned. She could only nod. "When you got out of the pod. I found you and took you to the infirmary. We've wasted enough time already," he proceeded to get further into the room.

Kagome didn't know that he was the one to practically rescue her for a second time. Now she was enamored of him even more for all that he had done. She stepped aside and allowed him to come into her room without further resistance.

He took the suit off the floor and shook it out. "Turn around," he commanded. Kagome did as he bade and showed him her naked back. Sesshomaru tried his best to hide a chuckle as he saw the big red welt on her left butt cheek.

"What's so funny?" she huffed out. Sesshomaru didn't answer as he walked up to her. He was so close that Kagome could feel his hot breath on her skin.

She shivered as he put his arms around her, but it wasn't in an embrace. He dropped down to a squatting position as he instructed her to step into the garment by tapping her right calf. He winced as something strong entered his nasal passages. It wasn't an unpleasant scent, far from. It was much more pleasant than he could express. It was also overbearing, enough for him to squint his eyes and wrinkle his nose. The scent of lavender and vanilla were prominent, but also an oriental hint of sandalwood. It was the most alluring smell he had ever known and he wondered why he never noticed it before. He was forced out of his reverie when Kagome snapped, "Are you done yet?" He could hear the tenseness in her voice and it was probably because she was embarrassed.

He muttered a half-hearted apology as he instructed her then to slip in her other foot, shimmying the suit to the feet. With a quick motion, enough to startle Kagome, he had it pleasantly positioned at her neck. "There," he said curtly.

Kagome smoothed her hands over the material and it felt nice and snug. It actually felt wonderful. She got the overcoat and it was easy enough to put on as well as the boots. After brushing out her hair they were now on their way to go see the Earth. It was silent as they went down the corridor.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said to get his attention.

"Hnn..." was his only response.

"Thank you for helping me," a small smile spanned her lips. Sesshomaru merely nodded to her as they continued their walk. He couldn't get that smell out of his nose and it was driving him crazy. His mind wasn't in the right place and he was startled when Kagome spoke.

"I know this might seem inconvenient, but I'm really hungry," Kagome admitted. Before Sesshomaru could respond he heard a small growl come from her stomach. Her face turned bright red when her stomach spoke out.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to feel the uncomfortable gnaw of hunger as well. "Alright then, you have been sleeping a long time and having nothing but fluids to sustain you. We'll get something to eat and then you can see the Earth." It sounded like a good idea to her, in fact it sounded like the best idea ever. After going through so many twists and turns, Kagome could honestly say that she was lost in the maze. They made one more turn and when she thought she would see metal again, she was surprised to see that there was suddenly a garden. The pathway shifted from metal to cobblestone as they entered the atrium. And the garden itself, if one could call it something so simple, was astounding.

It wasn't like a typical forest, but more like a jungle. There were so many plants and trees that Kagome had never seen before. The flowers held such radiant color that they almost looked fake. As they continued on the path they came over a bridge. Kagome stopped and pointed at the water, "Look Sesshomaru! Look at all those coy fish!" She gazed at them with a grin and asked, "I can't help but wonder how something like this could be made in space." Sesshomaru was more than happy to explain,

"Well, it was a culmination of the greatest minds on Earth, as well as trillions of dollars collected between all of us Demon Lords. The project was created, as you know, to help save the human race. The first station was finished on Earth about ten years after you were put into cryostasis. When it was launched, it was a global spectacle because there were many who doubted the chances of getting something so massive into space. The rest were built in space, a total of five stations. Each houses around a hundred and forty thousand individuals, as well as enough space for all of the necessary storage and supplies."

"We terraformed the earth and sent massive chunks into these stations so that they would feel more like home to the residents, to help ease the longing for Earth as best we could. Believe it or not, many demons were just as affected by the loss of Earth due to their necessity here in space." He paused and looked down at her once more; the gaze of wonder was a bit strange to him. Then again, she had been sleeping for about a hundred years.

"We're currently on the sixth station, which does not have any of the terraformed Earth. This station houses all of those in cryostasis, as well as the scientists, main engineers, and us...the Demon Lords. There are roughly fifty thousand residents here and as you can imagine, less crowded than the other five stations." Kagome nodded along, trying to grasp every bit of this knowledge. "Wow...that's really impressive."

"Indeed, it was demon-kind's greatest achievement...one of the few actually shared with mankind. Right now, however, we're in an area known as the Atrium. It was put here to give the inhabitants of this station somewhere to go that isn't the stifling metal cage that we've grown accustomed to."

Kagome nodded, "It's lovely and I can't believe how much work had been put into this. It's just so amazing." It was silent for a little longer before they continued through the atrium and into another metal corridor. Kagome was sad to see the garden leave her view. Eventually they came to the main eating area, a grand plaza with many different food carts, as well as in store vendors. The ceiling in this area was a high dome that was translucent, allowing the gazer to view the gallant array of stars. Kagome didn't know how many times she could be surprised today, but she knew that it was far from over.

On the far wall Kagome saw some contraptions that glowed a hue of blue. She tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve and asked, "What's that?"

His disinterest was unnerving when he answered, "Those are just Inshouku. It's just a machine that makes food for you. You tell it what you want and it makes it."

Kagome giggled, "It's just the Japanese word for food. What a silly name."

"I would have to agree with you on that one," Sesshomaru said as they made their way over to the vendors. Kagome wavered over the machine and she had this growing need to poke it. "Just tell it what you want," he said impatiently.

Kagome thought for a moment and tried to think of something she didn't have for a long while, "I want sashimi, white rice and some soy sauce."

"That's it? Anything you could have chosen to eat and you choose that?" Sesshomaru was baffled.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "And what's so wrong with my choice in food?"

"Nothing I suppose. I want Kobe beef, and a rich salad of assorted greens," Sesshomaru said to the machine. Kagome sputtered, "Kobe beef! That's just so expensive!" Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a demon lord. I can have practically whatever I want."

"What?" Kagome had to let it sink in a little bit. Then she understood and went into a literal rage, "Who do you think you are!? You can have whatever you want my foot! SIT!"

Kagome stopped short of her tirade and realized what she just said. It brought back memories and she looked up at Sesshomaru. At first he looked mad but then she saw a hint of a smile. Did he think she was funny or something? "I think that would only work on Inuyasha, if he still had his rosary that is," he stated.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Kagome said as she quickly grabbed her food and found a table to sit at. Sesshomaru followed and they ate in silence. Kagome felt so embarrassed about what she said to him and she knew she was out of line. Once their meal was done they left the eating area and made their way down another maze of hallways.

"Are we going to see the Earth now?" Kagome asked, now getting very excited.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes and this is actually the perfect time."

"Why is that?" she questioned further.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Kagome knew he had something up his sleeve, but she would have to wait and see what the surprise was. They turned a corner and there was a large window. She rushed to the window and pressed her fingertips against it, feeling the coolness on her skin. She gazed out beyond the stars and there before her was the Earth, and the sun peaking above the marble. "Sesshomaru, look... isn't it beautiful?" Kagome stared in awestruck.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Yes it is Kagome, very beautiful." In all actuality he wasn't talking about the Earth, but the miko standing before him.

Kagome looked away; it wasn't easy to divert her gaze from the Earth and its beauty. "I still can't believe it, but this really does help put things into perspective..." She sighed and looked up at the dog demon beside of her, a wistful smile on her face. "Okay, I've had enough for today." Sesshomaru nodded and they headed back to his apartments in relative silence with a few comments here and there. He had to still talk to her about the laws for humans. He didn't know how to break it to her, but he knew that if he waited too long then she would find out from someone else, perhaps someone without as much tact towards her feelings. Not only that, but it would cause her to not trust him anymore. He didn't think he could live with that.

He wondered why he thought about her like that. Perhaps it was because of Rin, or maybe because they were becoming mates. He had to conclude that it wasn't because of him that he cared about her. Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't capable of that; or so he thought. They eventually got back in and before SSU could say anything he cut her off abruptly and muted her on the control panel. He didn't want to hear her annoying voice. The lights automatically came on and it lit the living area.

Things were a bit tense between them now; it was as if an invisible wall had been put up between them after her viewing the Earth. Perhaps she was just trying to get used to it all, he couldn't be quite sure. What he didn't know was what she was really thinking.

Kagome recalled their day and it felt like a date. She had to conclusively admit that this was the first date she had ever been on and it felt nice. She felt needed, and wanted; which was more than what she felt from Inuyasha. Then she recalled about her dreams that she had in the cryogenic pod. The recollection of stolen kisses and caresses came to her and her face flushed with color.

Sesshomaru noticed this and he asked, "Are you alright? You seem rather flushed."

Kagome shook her head, "N-No. I'm fine. Really I am." Sesshomaru got close to her face and made a motion to feel her forehead for a fever. But Kagome misunderstood this move, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

It was like she was still lost in her dream world, except this time everything felt so much...different. Better? Yes. Odd? Definitely. But his reaction is what shocked her the most. He was impassive for a moment and it was like kissing stone, but he softened and returned the kiss as passionately as she had given it. Her arms encircled his neck as the kiss deepened and it seemed that the electricity between them elicited in an intense passion. The taste of him, the feel of him was so intense that Kagome could get lost with him forever. His scent drove her senses wild and it made her hunger for more, but before the kiss could deepen further, he released her. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want it to end, he knew that there was a pressing conversation that had to take place, lest he forget about it and create new problems in the future.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, not sure why he ended it so abruptly. It just felt right with their bodies meshed together as one.

"Everything is fine, I just have something very important to tell you and cannot let...anything get in the way." Kagome was even more confused than before. She didn't know what was so important that it would end such a splendid kiss. Sesshomaru was already confused enough and now this woman had to go and kiss him. What bothered him the most was how much he enjoyed it. "There is just something you need to know because it concerns you, maybe not you as an individual, but you as a race. There is a high council made of the demon lords. They make the major decisions and what happens with everyone. Considering that humans are an endangered species, it is only natural that there would have to be certain laws implemented to save the humans. It wasn't exactly my decision, although I am head of the council, but the decisions have to be unanimous," he tried desperately to explain. "I don't understand," she muttered.

Sesshomaru held up one hand to stall her as he grabbed the document from his office. He returned shortly and handed it to her. "Read," he said curtly. And read Kagome did:

1. All humans must have a demon as their caretaker.

2. No human can go unescorted without a demon present.

3. All humans are required to possess an ID to verify who their caretakers are.

4. Humans without a demon mate must be processed in the breeding program.

5. Humans are not allowed to possess personal living spaces.

6. Humans are expected to follow all their caretaker's demands.

Any humans caught defying the laws above will be punished by the discretion of their caretaker. No forms of punishment will be considered abuse as long as the human can still function. Overall, no human shall be killed unless the crime dictates the warranty of the death penalty.

Kagome's expressions changed as she read the short document, "These are ridiculous laws. How do the demons expect the humans to follow these? They're abhorrent to say the least. No, I won't follow these restrictions! I mean what am I!? A slave!?" Kagome was about to go into a tirade when Sesshomaru growled low within his chest. Kagome stilled, not knowing what he was about to do.

"Listen Kagome, I don't like it much either, but the law here is set in stone. There are reasons for these laws and I agree with some of them. These laws were created to secure the safety of the human race so that they can flourish again. You're an endangered species and demons outnumber the humans five to one. So you tell me what you would do in my situation."

"Well I wouldn't have allowed the council to create these laws. I mean come on Sesshomaru; you're the head of the council like you said. You should have some power," she insisted. "I do have power, but the council works together. You're just gonna have to deal with it for now," Sesshomaru said in a tense voice.

Kagome glared at the dog demon, "No I don't have to deal with anything Sesshomaru! If this is how you're gonna be then maybe I should just go."

"Yeah, and where are you going to go?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome stomped her foot down in defiance, "It's none of your damned business!" Without another word she was out the door. She wished she could slam it in his face, but the damn technology foiled her plans.

Sesshomaru went after her but by the time he got out to the hallway she was already gone. He could smell her out but she needed her space. She would eventually be caught by the authorities and be brought back to him. She would learn soon enough where she belonged.


	9. Chapter 9: Cross Roads

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 9 Cross Roads **_

Kagome ran as fast as she could, not caring where her feet carried her. Granted, after many turns she was very lost. Everything looked the same, but perhaps it was a good thing that she was lost. This would give her time to think and to get to know the space station that she would be living in. She didn't know how long she would have to live in space, but she hoped it wasn't for long. Kagome knew deep down that soon these laws would escalate and turn into something more. She didn't know what, but it was just a feeling that came over her.

She slowed her pace when she realized that no one was coming after her. In fact she didn't see a living soul within the hallowed hallways. All she heard was the humming of the machinery working within the station. Other than that it was eerily quiet. Kagome kept looking over her shoulder as she kept walking, and she was half expecting Sesshomaru to show up at any moment. Kagome went around a bend and the area was starting to look familiar. It was the infirmary.

The doors all had red crosses on them and residing within each room was a patient. She read the holographic boards on the walls next to the doors and read the names digitized on them. She didn't recognize any of them until she came to the second to last door on the right. Souta Higurashi. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her brother's name. Kagome stopped in front of his door and took in a big breath. She had to wonder why Sesshomaru didn't want her to see him. Surely he wasn't in that bad of shape.

With her chin held high she progressed forward, the door sliding open to her presence. There was a curtain woven around the bed and she could see the shadow of a person in bed. Her heart kept speeding up because she was scared on what she would find. She delicately grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside.

There in the bed was her little brother. He looked older and more mature. He grew into a man without her being there for him. The white covers were pulled to his chin and he had all kinds of contraptions attached to his body. Kagome could hear the beeping of his life reverberate off the machine. Her hand went up to her mouth with a gasp. She ran to the bed and literally threw herself on her brother.

"Souta! Souta! Can you hear me!?" Kagome cried out as she ran her thumb over his cheek. She felt the hot sting of tears at the edge of her eyes. Her lip quivered, "Please Souta say something!"

Sesshomaru mentioned that he was in recovery, but nothing of this magnitude. She thought that Souta was at least up and moving around.

Before she could say anything else she heard the door to the room open up. She thought it would have been a doctor, but it was someone else. It was a demon and he looked vaguely familiar. He had orange hair, wide green eyes and fox feet. A toothy grin grew from his lips and he said, "Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, wondering how this person knew her. "Don't you recognize me? I know I've grown, but how could you forget your only son," the fox demon said to her in mocked hurt.

Kagome's eyes widened when the realization struck her. "Is that really you Shippo? Sesshomaru mentioned that you were Souta's donor, but…" Kagome allowed her sentence to trail as Shippo walked up to her.

He saw the tears on her face and he wiped them off her skin. He gave her a hug to comfort her. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Souta's a strong guy and I know my DNA is powerful, so there's nothing to worry about," Shippo was quick to reassure her. Kagome could only nodded weakly as he led her to a chair where she could sit.

"What did the doctor say about his condition?" Kagome had to ask. Shippo patted her hand and replied, "He's in a coma right now. There was damage to his brain caused by the PHV. The doctor said that he could have bouts of amnesia, but that is to be determined still." Silence stretched the room as Kagome allowed the information to settle within her mind.

Kagome stared at Souta's sleeping form and tried not to cry again. All she wanted to do was protect him from harm and she failed again. How many times could she fail her family in one lifetime?

"I know you're worried about your brother and I know anything that I say won't make you feel better, but know that I'm here for you," Souta added in as he saw Kagome waver once more.

Kagome forced a small smile on her face, "Thank you Shippo. You have grown up so much. I know we have so much catching up to do...maybe you can tell me what's been going on since I last saw you." Shippo knew that she was trying to get her mind off things until everything could be sorted out.

"There is just so much to talk about," he said in a thoughtful voice. "You can shorten it a little bit. I don't mind. I just want to hear everything," Kagome responded, trying to get him to say something.

Shippo thought for a moment as he tried to figure out a way to explain the last few hundred years. A smile broke onto his face when he remembered something, "You know that Miroku and Sango are your great- great- great- great grandparents right?"  
"Wait… what!?" Kagome was now thoroughly confused.

"Maybe I should explain. We didn't see a resemblance to you until the grandchildren came around. There was a little girl with beautiful blue eyes and she looked almost exactly like you," he tried to explain. Kagome chuckled, "But that doesn't make sense because they didn't have the same last name as me." Shippo shook his head, "No they did have your last name. You see when you left they built a shrine close to the well and they changed their last names in your honor."

"The shrine was known as the Higurashi Shrine. The Higurashi Shrine has been passed down the family line until you were eventually born. We all put two and two together and we all figured out that you were related to Sango and Miroku. Miroku was embarrassed because he couldn't believe that he hit on his own grandchild. Just imagine what could have happened if you fell for Miroku. You wouldn't be alive today because you would have changed the future."

"Now that is a little scary if you think about it," Kagome mentioned as she was trying to grasp this new knowledge. "Tell me about it, but I didn't stay around long enough to see the grandchildren grow up. I decided that I had to venture out there and figure out life for myself. I traveled all over the world and I lost track of time. I realized that I could see you because you would have been old enough that you weren't going back in time anymore. By the time I got to your shrine though, you were already in cryopreservation due to the PHV going around."

"I really can't believe this. I mean this is a little hard for me to grasp at the moment. What about… Inuyasha? What happened with him?" Kagome didn't know why she had to ask, but she was curious about him. Shippo's tail twitched and his eyebrows drew together, "That mutt stayed in the village with Kikyo. They had a daughter together named Mayumi and I know she's around this station somewhere. Just stay away from her because she is one of the meanest people I know."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why would you say that?" "I can't really say. You'll have to take that portion of the story up with Inuyasha; whenever you get the chance to see him. I personally can't stand him anymore. He really disappointed me when it came to you. I knew that he hurt you and yet I could do nothing to help you out," Shippo sounded frustrated.

"Don't blame yourself," Kagome tried to calm the fox down. He growled, "I was a stupid kit. That's why I became Souta's donor. It wasn't because I knew him, but because it was the only way that I could help you. I had to make up my weakness to you all those years ago."

"Oh Shippo, you didn't have to do that," she explained. "Yes I did! Please just accept this as a gift to you! I just want you to be happy. I want you to have your family back. I would do anything for you. You're the woman I always called Mother. Even when I'm older than you, I still consider you a parent and a friend," the fox ended, staring at her.

Kagome couldn't help but give Shippo a huge hug with a huge smile on her face. Kagome was about to say something when the door to the room opened once more. Kagome pulled away from the fox and looked up to see a nurse. The nurse was a beautiful demon with ebony hair and striking yellow eyes.

"Are you supposed to be here ma'am?" the nurse asked in a demanding tone. "I'm just visiting my brother and my son," Kagome shot back. "I need to see some identification please," she said kindly. Kagome shook her head, "What ID?" The nurse's eyebrows leveled out, "I see. Please wait here ma'am." She then abruptly left the room.

"What's her problem?" Kagome asked while clenching her teeth. "I think you might be in some trouble," Shippo admitted. Kagome scoffed, "Trouble for what?" "All humans need to possess an identification card and a demon escort. I'm not technically your escort. I could have lied, but she still would have asked for your card. Then she would call her caretaker to make sure that you're supposed to be here."

"That is a load of crap! So what should I do now? I don't want to leave you or my brother," she said through trembling lips. Shippo wavered a smile and said, "You need to be with Sesshomaru right now. He knows what's best for you." "Yeah right!" Kagome shot out.

"Think about it Kagome. He saved you, your brother and your shrine. He helped to save the human race and he still battles the board about the rules and regulations. He has a lot on his plate. Plus you two could become mates," Shippo added the last part as an emphasis on her current dilemma. Kagome was quick to anger, "Yeah, well you could be mated too."

Shippo's face paled, "Don't remind me." "Sorry. I just don't know what's come over me," she admitted. "It doesn't matter. You're right. It could very well become a possibility and I have to come to terms with it if it happens. As you know demons mate for life until their mate dies," he explained to her.

Kagome nodded in understanding, "I know and I get worried about that myself. I mean I know that the demons had to do that in order to save humans, but it seems awful being forced to pair with someone that you might not even like." "The same could be said for the breeding program," he added. Kagome was about to make another comment when the door opened up once more. That is when she realized that Shippo was distracting her. She gave him an angry look before she stood up from the chair.

"Now don't get angry Kagome. You know this is for the best for the moment," Shippo said as he stood with Kagome. "I don't want to hear that from you right now. I don't want to leave!" Kagome insisted.

Someone cleared their throat, "Excuse me ma'am, but I'm here to escort you back to your caretaker." Kagome was about to give this newcomer a piece of her mind, but when she looked up she saw someone that she recognized immediately.

"Kouga?"

The man before her was the wolf demon she knew from her past life. He looked the same except for some subtle differences. His hair was a little longer in his ponytail and his was wearing a very stylish uniform. A badge was seen on his lapel and it said 'Security Chief'.

"It is you Kouga? Don't you recognize me?" Kagome beamed once more. He was her friend and he would help her out in this situation, wouldn't he.

Kouga's eyes grew wide as he gave Kagome a once over to make sure it really was her. "It can't be you. You lived six hundred years in the past," Kouga said in disbelief. Kagome had to remember that he didn't know about her time traveling.

"It is me. You used to ask me to be your woman, until you met Ayame. Look if you have questions about why I'm here then ask Shippo or Sesshomaru because I really don't have time to talk about it. Look, I need your help. I don't want to go back to my caretaker right now," Kagome tried to explain hastily. She wanted desperately to get to the point.

Kouga was in near shock, trying to believe her story. He stuttered, "O-Okay, well let me see what I can do for you." He pulled out a device and it seemed similar to a cell phone, but it wasn't. He said Sesshomaru's name and she heard a beeping noise come from the device. She waited and saw Kouga shake his head.

"There isn't an answer Kagome. If Sesshomaru is your caretaker and he can't be found then we need to locate the next person in the family…." Kouga paused when he realized who it would be. He growled, "That mutt-face!"

"I'm guessing you still don't like him?" Kagome took a guess. "I don't hate him, but he still gets on my nerves. I've been working with him for years and he's technically my boss," Kouga said with a grunt.

Now this world really was getting twisted. Inuyasha was Kouga's boss, Shippo was technically her son that was older than her by a few hundred years and that son in question could be mated to her brother, which would make Shippo her son, son in law? She had a little older brother that was almost her exact age and her great- great- great- great grandparents were Sango and Miroku. Kagome could feel a headache coming on from just thinking about it.

"Couldn't I just spend the night with my brother? He's in critical condition," Kagome mentioned. "If that's the case then don't you think you should grant you brother some peace and get back to where you belong?" Kouga mentioned. Kagome stomped her foot, "Not you too!"

"Just let me make this last call and I'll decide what to do next. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I can let you break the law. I could lose my job," Kouga said. Kagome didn't even think about it, but he was right. Here she was fighting everyone and Kouga was caught in the middle.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I don't want you to lose your job."  
"You're the same old Kagome I remember."  
"Well you're different…"  
"I've had hundreds of years to learn new tricks," he said with a wink.  
"Maybe you're not so different," Kagome nearly laughed.

Kouga turned away and made another call and this time she heard another voice on the line. "Hey mutt-face, I need to talk to you," Kouga rambled on. Kagome could hear Inuyasha yelling on the other line. "Stop calling me that!"

"Just listen. I need you to come and pick up Kagome. Yeah, Sesshomaru can't be found and she wandered off. Yeah… So get over here already!" Kouga sighed as the call ended.

Kouga turned to face Kagome and Shippo once more, "Inuyasha was located and he'll be in the infirmary wing in a few minutes. I'll escort you to the end of the hall and wait for him there. Knowing that idiot he'll probably yell and disturb all the patients."

Kagome could feel her chest hammering. She was going to see Inuyasha again, but she wondered if that would be a good thing. There was already so much that happened today and she just got out of the infirmary herself. Could she handle another meeting from someone from her past? She didn't know if she could handle it. She was already taking in so much. She started to feel faint just thinking about it.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked as he grabbed her elbow. Kagome put her hand to her head and said, "I think I'll be fine." She dislodged her elbow from Shippo and said, "I'll see you around Shippo. Take care of my brother for me." "I will…"

Kagome was escorted out of the room by Kouga and they began to walk down the hall. She thought she was going to be alright, but at the end of the infirmary she saw white hair. She heard the familiar voice of Inuyasha and then everything became a blur. She felt the cold floor on her cheek and distorted voices around her. She tried to keep her eyelids open but she was only met with a dark abyss.


	10. Chapter 10: Reaching Out

_(First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I realize that a lot of you have been patient and wondering what will happen next. Between finals in college and the holidays, time seemed to fly by. I just want to thank you all for being patient with me. Now that things are out of the way I will be updating a lot more often. I hope this will give you all something to look forward to.)_

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 10 Reaching Out**_

Kagome could hear the voices around her get louder and louder. At first they were muffled and then became clearer as she began to regain consciousness.

"What in the hell is your problem Kouga? Why didn't you catch her?" Inuyasha yelled out. Kouga scoffed, "It's not like I anticipated that she would faint like that. At least she didn't injure her head." "That isn't good enough! If anything happens to her…" Inuyasha trailed off when he realized that Kagome was staring right at him.

Inuyasha had a worried look plastered on his face, "Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome felt a little dizzy, but as she assessed Inuyasha, she realized that he looked completely different. He had short cropped hair, older looking eyes and he aged. He didn't look like the teenager she remembered, but a man full grown. Inuyasha looked nearly forty with those slight crinkles at the side of his eyes. She had to remember that half demons aged faster than full blooded demons. Overall, he still looked handsome.

Kagome slowly sat up in the infirmary bed, "Yeah, I think I'm okay." "Good," Inuyasha said with a gruff tone; then he turned to Kouga.

"Alight, you can get back to your duties now." Kouga snarled at him, "Stop ordering me around like you own me. I'm gonna say goodbye to Kagome then go back to work flea bag." Inuyasha's eyebrows slanted "Don't push it." "Just because you're Sesshomaru's brother doesn't mean shit to me. You're getting old and I could very well kick your sorry ass," Kouga warned. Inuyasha was about to say something in retort when Kagome cleared her throat.

"Do you two really need to be fighting right now?"

"No, you're right," the wolf and dog said in unison. "Glad to hear it. Now give me a hug Kouga so that you can get back to what you were doing before I ruined your day," Kagome commanded with a smile. Kouga's face got red, "You didn't ruin my day. In fact you made it a very good day… to see an old friend." He hugged Kagome with a strong embrace and went to leave. "Say hello to Ayame for me," Kagome called out as he left the room.

After Kouga was gone she was left alone with Inuyasha. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She had been waiting for this for so many years, but now that she was here, she didn't feel right. There was something off. It was probably because he betrayed her so long ago and she never really got over it. But for Inuyasha, it had been several hundred years and apparently he gained a daughter from the union. If Kagome recalled, the daughter's name was Mayumi. She wondered what she would look like. Maybe a lot like Kikyo.

Kagome got so lost in thought that she almost forgot about the dilemma before her. "You gonna say something? Anything? It has been forever," Inuyasha muttered out. Kagome nodded, "Yes it has. I heard you wanted to speak with me. I have been wanting to talk to you too… for a long time. At one point and time, I was looking for you in my time; wondering if you were still alive." Kagome didn't know why she admitted it. It wasn't like she had feelings for him… right? She was just so confused.

Inuyasha's face turned a pink hue, "I was in hiding. I was working in Sesshomaru's corporation, trying to survive the fast changing world." Kagome could have figured that out, but what she wanted to know is why he didn't seek her out. He knew where she lived and probably knew the city well.

She decided to just ask, "So why didn't you try and find me? You knew where I lived." "I didn't want to ruin your life again. I thought that if I were to show up then I would screw things up again," he admitted, while shoving his hands in his pockets. There was a brief silence that stretched through the room.

"It wouldn't have mattered. You're still my friend. I know you chose the right woman all those years ago. You loved her very much and I realize that now. I was the one forcing you to make a choice that you obviously didn't want. I don't think you would have 'screwed' things up for me," Kagome explained. Inuyasha's ears bent back, "You have it all wrong Kagome. Yes, I do love Kikyo; but I loved you as much as her. It was hard to choose between you two because you were both equal to me. I chose her over you because of one reason and one reason only."

Kagome could feel her face grow pale as he continued. "I chose her because when I actually thought about it, in the end the jewel would be gone. When the jewel is gone then the well would close up and if I chose you then you would be stuck in my time."

"B-But that wouldn't have mattered!" Kagome shot out. Inuyasha barked, "Yes it would have. You had a family on the other side of that damn well and I didn't want to be the one that took that away from you. You had a mother, brother and grandfather that adored you. They would have died of heartbreak if I made the decision for you. And who knows, you might have come to regret it. Not only that but you would be dead now, like Kikyo."

"Kikyo is dead?" Kagome stammered. He nodded, "Yeah. When half demons and humans breed, there isn't that connection that could prolong their life… not for long anyway. Kikyo died young though. Mayumi was a young teenager when Kikyo passed on and sometimes I think my daughter blames me for her mother's death." This piqued Kagome's interest, "How so?"

Inuyasha leaned on the wall and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know, but when your kid says it's your fault, you can't help but wonder. Mayumi told me that she said it out of hurt, but something changed in her. She has an anger problem, like she's mad at the world." Kagome chuckled. "What's so funny!?" Inuyasha scowled at the miko. "I'm not laughing at the situation, but you were just like that when you were young," Kagome reminded him.

Inuyasha coughed, "Yeah, but you think she would have grown out of that by now. She still has those bouts of anger and sometimes she can get out of control. Granted, I'm only about 70 years older than her, but she has aged faster than me. I look like I'm barely 40 and she looks close to 60…. Well she would look 60 if she didn't have all those surgeries."

"What do you mean by surgeries?" Kagome couldn't help but want to learn and know more. Inuyasha smirked, "You know, the kind that make you look younger. She is obsessed with keeping her age a secret, but she knows her life will end before mine. I think she hates me for that too. But I didn't exactly want to talk to you about my daughter."

Kagome finally got to the edge of the bed, "Then what did you really want to talk about?" These endless questions were killing her. When would she get anything straight without complications? "I still love you Kagome. I want to be with you," Inuyasha finally confessed as he took the three steps to reach her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome should have been ecstatic that he confessed his undying love to her, but there was something wrong; something missing. Kagome stopped the kiss by shoving Inuyasha away with what little strength she had.

"What in the hell was that for?" he growled in surprise. Kagome looked away, a blush streaking her face, "Something just doesn't feel right." "What do you mean? You haven't found someone else have you? Inuyasha questioned. Kagome shook her head, "No, but there is something that is eating me up inside. I can't do this with you right now. I have to figure things out in my head. There is just too much going on."

"It's Sesshomaru, isn't it? I know you two aren't mated yet, or I would be able to smell it all over you," the half breed mocked sniffing in the air with his acute nose.

Kagome's face turned an even darker hue of pink when she recalled the kiss she shared with Sesshomaru. It was warm, sweet and just perfect. Kagome admitted that she kissed Inuyasha several times, but all of them were rough and clumsy. Sesshomaru, she knew, had to have been a skilled lover to make her into a panting freak. What she wouldn't do to kiss him once more. That is when she found the perfect outlet to get out of this situation.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, I really have to be getting back. He is my designated caretaker and I'm sure he is wondering where I am," Kagome stammered as she got herself up from the bed. She made a motion for the door, but Inuyasha stopped her. "If you're not mated to Sesshomaru then I will put in the paperwork for the rights over you. The last thing I want to see is you in the breeding program, making one baby after another. I can't stand that thought. But when the time comes for me to retrieve you, you will be mine at last. You have to understand that I love you so much that I would be willing to do anything for you."

"Would you be willing to forget me then?" Kagome didn't think before she spoke and she saw the color drain from Inuyasha. "Would you really want that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought for a moment and shook her head, not wanting to say anything more about it. "Just take me back to Sesshomaru."

"Fine," he said with a huff as he allowed her to continue out of the infirmary. They walked down the corridor in absolute silence. Kagome hadn't felt so uncomfortable in all her life. All she wanted to do was get back to her room and have some time alone and think about everything. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take in one day. She thought she could handle it, but she was wrong.

They soon reached the familiar hallways where she first ran from. She knew she was close to being in a nice comfy bed, away from it all. Once they got to the door Inuyasha stopped her. He gazed down into her ocean blue eyes and said, "Please think about what I said Kagome. I'm not desperate to love you because I don't have Kikyo. I'm desperate to love you because I have always loved you." He abruptly kissed her hand in his clumsy way and headed back the way he came from. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the back of his head until he turned around the corner.

With a belated sigh she massaged her temples, wondering what to do now. She didn't want to be around anyone right now except for her brother. At least he would understand her in a way that no one else did. Between Kagome and Souta, they were as thick as thieves and knew everything about each other. It was an uncommon bond between siblings, but they went through so much together that they couldn't help but be each other's best friends.

Kagome let out one more sigh before she decided it was time to go back where she 'belonged'. Did she really belong anywhere? Kagome didn't want to think anymore as she finally entered Sesshomaru's domain. The whole living area was dark until her presence was detected. "Welcome home Kagome," SSU chanted as Kagome walked in. Kagome didn't pay the device much mind as she made her way to her room. She hoped she wouldn't run into the dog demon and her prayers were answered as she made it to her room safe and sound.

All Kagome wanted to do was go to bed. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get this contraption off her body. She struggled for a moment and gave up in a frustrated growl. Kagome surmised that she would just have to sleep in the damn thing; that is until she heard a knock on the door.

She stilled, getting surprised by the abrupt sound. "Kagome, are you home?" Sesshomaru asked through the metal. "Y-Yeah. Come in!" Kagome hollered. The door immediately swung open and the great lord himself stood before her. How could he look so good when she was feeling so miserable?

"I heard you ran into my brother. Was it a pleasant visit?" he asked. Did he sound jealous? No, that was just her imagination. Kagome looked away, "I don't really want to talk about it." Why did she feel guilty? It's not like she did anything wrong.

"Fair enough. I also heard that you saw Souta, Shippo and Kouga. I bet that was a pleasant surprise?" Sesshomaru was trying to make conversation. Maybe he was trying to find a way to end this silence between them. Then she was reminded of her brother. Her eyebrows shot together. "Yeah… a real surprise! I didn't know my brother was in critical condition! You could have told me!" Kagome screamed out. Sesshomaru wanted to shake some sense into her, but he refrained.

"I was trying to make sure that he would be alright before I made you worry unnecessarily. He'll be fine with some rest and I have the best doctors on the case. You need to stop this and trust me with these things," Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome scoffed. "Have I given you reason not to trust me? I have done nothing but help you and your family. You could show some gratitude and thank me," Sesshomaru said as he took a step closer to her, now towering over her.

Kagome gulped down, remembering his power. He did have a point. He did everything he could to make sure he was safe. Maybe her friends were right. She hated to admit it, but in the end they were. Her place was here with him, so that he could protect her, until she figured out this new world. She remembered how she had to trust Inuyasha to protect her when she first went to the Feudal Era. But her first meeting with the hanyou almost ended with her head off her shoulders. Kagome felt a shiver down her spine at the memory.

Sesshomaru was treating her with care and he didn't ask anything of her and yet he sacrificed everything for her. Yes, she would be grateful and be happy about it. With that last resolution she forced herself to comply.

"You're right. I do need to trust you and I should thank you for helping my family," Kagome said. Sesshomaru almost looked relieved until she continued, "But that is still no excuse to keep me in the dark. If you want me to trust you then you need to be honest with me. Tell me what's going on and don't be scared that I can't handle something." "This Sesshomaru is never scared," Sesshomaru said in defense.

"It doesn't matter. I just need your word that you'll keep me informed. Once you do then I will trust you," Kagome set the terms and now it was up to the dog demon to make the choice. Sesshomaru raked his fingers through his hair, a habit that he needed to break. "You have my word Kagome that I will keep you informed on matters that pertain to you and your brother," Sesshomaru worded it in such a way that he could still keep some things from her, to protect her. She didn't know how much more brutal this world has become.

Kagome smiled, satisfied. "Alright then I can trust you now and I thank you for helping my family. Now could you help me get this thing off?" Sesshomaru should have seen that one coming a mile away.

He turned her around and said, "To release your suit, just press this button at the top of the neckline. It's hardly visible, but it releases the tightness and allows you to easily remove it. Here, I'll show you." Before Kagome could protest he pushed the little button and the suit immediately slacked on her. It was like the elasticity was gone. Kagome barely caught the material and glared at the dog. He chose to ignore it.

"What about pajamas?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru pushed a button on the panel to bring out a slender metallic dresser from the wall. He pushed another button and a drawer opened, revealing several clothes. "I had some things ordered for you and put into this room for you. You will find everything you need. I know you had a long day so I'll leave you so that you can rest," Sesshomaru motioned to leave and that is when Kagome raced after him.

She felt compelled to be close to him. He was her stone and even though she was mad at him, he was slowly turning into the demon from her dreams. Kagome was still confused by these feelings and she wondered if these feelings came from her dreams. She tried to make an excuse for running up to him. "What will we be doing tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"You need your identification card done immediately and then another check-up. After that we will visit your brother, afterwards I have a special treat for you," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome cocked her head, almost like a kitten. Sesshomaru had to compose himself from how cute she looked with those huge blue eyes that kept staring at him. Was this the effects of slowly becoming mates? He didn't know. Sesshomaru had to keep a level head with this one.

"Don't worry; you're going to enjoy it. I promise," Sesshomaru said as a faint smile crossed his lips. "Now get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, knowing that she kept him long enough. She turned to go back into her room and she expected Sesshomaru to be long gone. Before she knew it she felt a hand at her wrist. His muscular arm caught her sight and he slowly turned her around.

He stepped closer to her and said, "I don't know what this is, but it has got to stop." "W-What are you talking about?" Kagome really didn't know what he meant. Sesshomaru sighed, "Just stop it. Whenever you look at me like that…" he growled and bore his golden eyes into her blue ones. It was like the moon and the sun warring with one another. He bent down and kissed her and then left without another word.

Kagome was left stunned. Sure they shared one kiss before, but she initiated it and now he was kissing her? It didn't make any sense at all, but it felt too nice to complain about. Deep in her mind, she wanted it.

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall muttering curses to him-self. Why in the hell did he kiss her? Why was he flirting with a human? It had to be the mating process; it had to be. Not only that, but whenever she was around her scent would intensify tenfold. It would change and mutate into something sweet and he had smelt that scent before on women. She was turned on by him and he knew that was the reason he was acting the fool. Maybe he had gone too long without a woman. In either case it had to stop until he was certain of the outcome. He just wished it would be done and over with already. Just a few more days.

Kagome let out the air in her lungs and kept staring at the closed door. How she desperately wanted another kiss, but she didn't want him to think she was desperate; or worse, a tramp. She shook her head of these invasive thoughts and went directly to her dresser. She looked in one of the drawers and found her nightwear. When she picked up the outfit she saw something tucked away underneath. It looked like a small package with a bow on it.

Kagome became increasingly excited as she picked up the light weight package. She carefully undid the ribbon and opened the paper. She laid it down on the bed and saw several pairs of underwear and bras. A smile streaked her face and she knew that this was Sesshomaru's doing. She knew this probably cost a fortune. "Thank you…" she said through her lips.


	11. Chapter 11: Rivals

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 11 Rivals**_

The sound of an alarm scared her out of her sleep. She rolled over and abruptly hit the floor. "Ouch!" Kagome bit out. The alarm kept ringing until Kagome got up on her feet. SSU then said, "Good morning Kagome. The time is currently 7:12 am. The temperature is set at 70 degrees and your shower is ready for use." Kagome scowled at nothing in particular, but she was cross with the foul machine. SSU would have to go or she would. She would have a word with Sesshomaru about it as soon as she found him.

Kagome stepped out of her room and began to walk in the direction of the bathroom. She recalled the first time she used the toilets in the space station. There were so many buttons that she didn't know what to do. She actually had to ask the nurse for some help and that was next to one of the most embarrassing moments of her life; that is until now.

The door to the restroom opened and out walked Sesshomaru. Steam bellowed out in his wake and she thought that he would have some decency, knowing that a female lived with his. No, instead of having a towel or a robe wrapped around his body, he had nothing. He was stark naked, water dripping down his smooth skin, making small streams down his chest to his abs to his… Kagome stopped herself from looking.

She knew she looked stupid just standing there and staring at him. She could feel the heat rising to claim her face, which was now a lobster red hue. The 'God' spoke.

"I didn't know you were awake or I would have grabbed a towel," he actually smirked. Instead of walking down the opposite hall to his room, he actually started walking towards Kagome. "I suppose this is payback from when I saw you naked," he said as he walked past her. Kagome stammered, "W-What are you doing!?" Sesshomaru looked back, "Since you saw me naked, I don't really see a reason to get dressed right away. Unlike you, I'm not shy about my body."

Kagome kept her back to him as she continued to speak, "It's still indecent any way you look at it! Just get dressed PLEASE!" Kagome was getting hysterical. Sure she saw naked guys, she had a little brother; but this was completely different and so…. Hot!

Sesshomaru could smell her aroused state and he liked how she was fidgeting. He thought he could play with her a little longer. "I'm just going to grab a glass of milk and go get dressed right away." He paused. "Want some?" "N-No thank you!" Kagome gulped down.

"Kagome, look at me," Sesshomaru actually ordered. Kagome was scared to look at him, not because she didn't like what she saw, but because she liked it too much. He waited for a few moments until she finally did his bidding. She turned around slowly and he could see that her face was turning red from embarrassment.

"You need to understand something. If we are to be mated then you need to get used to me. Not only that, but it feels nice to air dry," Sesshomaru said and then headed to the kitchen. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his bottom as he walked. It was so sculpted and dare she say it? Sexy. Kagome knew the last part was a joke and maybe he was playing with her, but he made a valid point.

She let out a sigh as she headed to the bathroom herself, the steam now gone. It was a good sized bathroom with a large shower, sink and that weird toilet. Would she ever get used to all this technology? She stripped down and got into the shower. This should be a piece of cake, but she was proven wrong once more. There wasn't a nozzle to turn for hot and cold water, but another blasted panel with buttons and more buttons. She growled to herself, wondering how to work it. She would have to figure it out eventually. The last thing she wanted was more help from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself at the way he handled that situation. He honestly had no idea that she was awake already, but it was a nice surprise to walk into. Kagome still had her bed ridden hair and those crumpled up pajamas made her look very desirable. He wondered if that is how she would look every morning. He surmised that the best part about this morning was how flustered she got. Her face turning a hue of crimson, the way she diverted her eyes.

Sesshomaru was beginning to drink his glass of milk when he heard Kagome squeal and curse. She was saying something about infernal devices, or something like that. She must be having trouble working that shower. Maybe he should try and help her. The thought was too tempting by half. He gulped down the rest of his glass and went to the bathroom.

He rapped on the door and asked, "Are you alright? Need any help?" He waited for a response and heard Kagome curse. "No! I don't want any help! I can figure it out! OUCH!" Kagome yelled out, cursing once more at the buttons. He figured that she got the buttons mixed up and was getting hot water scolding on her dainty skin. The door wasn't locked so he decided to invite himself in. He might die on this mission, but he figured it was well worth it.

Kagome heard the door open, "Get out!" Sesshomaru chuckled, "I'm not going to look if you don't want me to. Just let me set the buttons for you and I'll be on my way," Sesshomaru offered as he ventured in. "F-Fine! But you better not look!" Kagome warned. Sesshomaru scoffed, "Not like I haven't seen you before." "I don't care, this is different," she whined out. "I don't see how."

He stuck his head through the shower door and kept his eyes away from Kagome. He looked at the panel and adjusted the buttons, getting hit with some warm water in the process. "There, that should do it," He surmised. "Good, now please get out," Kagome began to sound pushy. Sesshomaru ducked out of the shower and turned his back to her. "Aren't you going to go?" Kagome called out. "Not until you start showing some respect. This Sesshomaru abhors rude people. I expect a little gratitude," Sesshomaru began to sound irritated. Kagome bit her lip, "Alright, thank you. Now please go." "Better, but next time I shouldn't have to ask. Have a pleasant shower," he didn't wait for a response as he headed out of the shower room.

Kagome finished her shower in peace and felt a little bad about how she treated Sesshomaru, but she was embarrassed and didn't want him to see her stark naked. Sure he saw her before, but she was unconscious. When he helped her dress he only saw her backside. Kagome just got out of the shower before she thought too much more about it.

Once she got dressed she headed to the kitchen. At the food machine she ordered a nice hot cup of coffee with cream to get her day started. She sat at the table and took a sip before she saw Sesshomaru emerge. He was finally dressed and Kagome could finally relax.

Sesshomaru joined her at the table and grabbed her coffee cup from her to take a drink. He handed it back to her and stared like, 'what are you gonna do about it.' Kagome just couldn't help but smile and said, "If you want a cup I can have that machine make you one." "No thank you Kagome. If I want some then I'll just drink from your cup," Sesshomaru thought for sure she would object to this. She shrugged her shoulders, "If that's what you want."

"You're not going to say anything about it?" Sesshomaru was actually surprised. "My brother used to drink from my coffee cup too, so I don't mind sharing stuff like that," Kagome said, letting him on another piece of her life. Kagome and Sesshomaru shared the rest of the coffee and got up to leave.

They walked down the hallway to the clinic where she would have her mandatory check-up. "That's a nice frock you have on today," Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked down, "Yeah I like the colors. I finally figured out how to work the clothes here. It will take me a little more time to figure everything else out, but I'll get it eventually." That reminded her of his little gift he gave her.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I just wanted to thank you for the underwear you got for me. I really appreciate it," Kagome gave him a sideways glance as they continued to walk. Sesshomaru nodded and said nothing else. He seemed to be in deep thought, but about what, she didn't know.

In all actuality Sesshomaru was thinking about her. He thought about why he acted the way he did. He acted like a foolish pup with her and acted indecent with her. This would have to stop or he could lose it. He was slowly slipping into a person he wasn't familiar with. It was probably because he was surrounded by humans all the time. This was just getting to be too much. But it was also nice to be around her, to spend time with her, and to get to know her. Kagome is a complex person with a deep personality. He liked that about her, and the fact that she never gave up a fight. It was a good and bad trait at the same time.

They soon reached the doctor's office and she had her check-up. "You seem to be in good health Kagome. You healed at a rapid rate, but please promise to take it easy or you could have a relapse," the doctor warned. "Fainting yesterday was caused by too much stress on your body without giving it enough time to heal from the cryopreservation unit. I'm going to prescribe you some medication that you need to take every night before you go to bed."

"What is this medicine for?" Kagome asked. "This is to not only help you sleep, but to make sure that your organs are healthy. Usually patients from this project have a hard time sleeping because they were in hibernation for so long. Your organs have also been asleep and they need extra stimulation to help you regain your former health. You should only take these pills for two weeks and then that's it," the doctor finished as he gave Sesshomaru the prescription. The doctor turned back to Kagome, "Your caretaker will ensure that you take these every night. He will also be monitoring you periodically to make sure that they are working. Hopefully I won't have to see you until your six month check-up."

Kagome felt a little peeved that the doctor gave the prescription to Sesshomaru instead of her. She wasn't a child, but knew better than to say anything about it. This was the law and she knew that Sesshomaru had to be with her in all things because it was the law. If he wasn't there then he would assign another demon to the task. It made her mad that it had to be that way. With partings of goodbye they left the clinic.

They got her prescription filled and headed down the hall to her next appointment. As they walked Kagome saw all the new places she hadn't seen before. They passed a room with windows and inside were treadmills, weights, and even a swimming pool. This was the gym and she didn't even know they had one. This place was like a gated community, but she was the outsider.

They walked into a room and there was a lady at the front desk. She had ice blue hair tied up in a loose bun, a beauty mark near her right eye, and silver eyes. She was a demon, but what kind of demon, Kagome didn't know. This woman was beautiful without a doubt.

She looked up from her task and smiled, "Good morning, how may I help you?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "We're here for Kagome Higurashi's appointment." She looked down and checked her chart. "Oh yes, You're Lord Sesshomaru. It is a pleasure to meet you sir. Yes it shows here that she needs her identification made?" "Yes, that is correct," Sesshomaru answered. She got up from her chair and directed us to a room in the back, "You will be met with soon," the lady said before closing the door on us.

Sesshomaru sat down as Kagome looked around. The room was stark white and it reminded of her of the doctor's office. Kagome was about to follow suit when the door finally opened. It revealed a woman who looked about 50 years in age, but she was still beautiful. She had straight black hair that fell past her knees, yellow eyes and dog ear?

"I didn't know you would be here uncle," she bit out. "Nice to see you too Mayumi. This is Kagome Higurashi, the one that needs an identification unit," Sesshomaru said, getting right down to business. So this was Inuyasha's daughter. She did look older than her father and she had a nasty attitude. The wrinkles at her brow told Kagome that Mayumi scowled a lot.

At the mention of Kagome's name Mayumi's scowl deepened. "So you're the wench he kept talking about," Mayumi snapped out. She continued, "Uncle, how could you be her donor? I heard about it, but I didn't think it was true." Sesshomaru nodded, "I am her donor. What is wrong with that?" Mayumi bristled, "I wouldn't expect you to understand, but even my father wanted to be her donor. The thought of her makes me sick!"

Kagome finally stomped her foot, "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here! What is your issue with me?" "Everything! Everything about you makes me sick! I can't do this. You need to find someone else to do this!" Mayumi started her tantrum. Sesshomaru growled, "You're the only one on staff right now and I don't have time to make another appointment. Also, don't forget that without me you wouldn't have this cushion job. I suggest you get over your dislike of Kagome and do your job."

Mayumi huffed and tapped her foot for a moment, "Fine, but I'm not gonna be gentle." Mayumi went to her desk and pulled out a syringe. Kagome's face paled and asked, "What is she gonna do with that?" "There's a chip that needs to be inserted into your arm. It is your identification unit. It's scanned to get through to places. You will also have a card to keep with you at all times," Sesshomaru explained. "She's not gonna stick me with that!" Kagome balked. "Not you too," Sesshomaru sounded exasperated.

"She said she wasn't going to be gentle," Kagome insisted. Sesshomaru glared at Mayumi, which told her everything. Mayumi just shrugged her shoulders and walked up to Kagome, "Just hold your breath and when you feel a pinch let it out." Kagome rolled up her sleeve and closed her eyes. She felt Mayumi's presence and then a jab was sent up her arm. She let out a yelp and opened her eyes to see a hidden smirk on Mayumi.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Mayumi said, playing the innocent. Kagome just rolled her sleeve and said nothing. Mayumi got Kagome's identification card and motioned to leave. Before she did she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm gonna see you again Kagome and when I do…" She stopped when Sesshomaru made a motion to get up, "That's enough. Just get back to work." Mayumi left without another word.

"Inuyasha and I are going to have a long talk," Kagome threatened. Sesshomaru scowled, "You're doing no such thing. I will talk with him about this incident. It's his offspring." Now Kagome knew what Inuyasha meant about her temper tantrums. It was ridiculous to have them at that age. "Fine," Kagome said as they made their way to their next destination.

She couldn't stay mad for too long because she was going to go see her brother. A formal visit to his room, where he was still recuperating. Maybe she would even get to see Shippo again.

As they entered the room Kagome saw that Souta was still in the same state of being in a coma. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait to see him open his eyes. Shippo was nowhere in sight and she wondered where he might be. Before Kagome could ask, her question was answered. "Shippo had to go to work, but he will be here later tonight to watch over him. He is very dedicated," Sesshomaru explained.

"It still would have been nice to see him again. It's odd seeing him all grown up like this," Kagome said as she held Souta's hand. "In fact, how did you know where he was, or how he had a connection with me?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagome and said, "It was obvious in the past on how much you cared for that kit. When it came to finding him, well he found me. He remembered me and recalled how powerful I was. Considering that Inuyasha is my brother, he knew that we were all connected to in some way or another. He worked for me and helped to get this station under way. He is great with plants so he was the main person with all of that business. Of course I had to call on him and ask him to be a donor for Souta. He was the only person I could trust to go through with it. Could you imagine Inuyasha eve saying yes to such a union?"

Kagome almost blanched, "I don't see that happening. I think you made the right choice. It's too bad that Souta never met Shippo before all this. I think they would have been great friends, but now…." "It isn't certain yet. I don't think they will become mates," Sesshomaru said. Kagome gave him a disbelieving look, "What makes you say that?" He smirked, "Well Shippo isn't exactly the strongest demon around. It just depends on a lot of factors. Don't worry about it so much." "I suppose you're right. I can just hardly wait until Souta wakes up. Then we can talk and catch up on some things. It will be great," Kagome beamed.

"You and Souta have a strong bond," Sesshomaru mentioned. Kagome nodded, "Yeah we do. We did everything together. I taught him how to drive; he taught me how to use a computer. We helped one another out. He helped me out the most though. When I couldn't go back to the Feudal Era, he helped me cope. When mother died, he was the backbone to both of us. I can't help but look up to him. He has already done so many good things." Kagome really did have admiration for her brother.

"You'll be happy to know that Souta won't have to work another day in his life unless he wants to," Sesshomaru explained. She looked at the dog demon and asked, "Why is that?" "He is the one who literally found the cure. He worked harder than anyone else and he will be honored. No one will expect him to do anything because of the legacy he holds. People know who he is believe it or not. He's in our history books now," he said this with admiration and pride.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she felt tears prick them. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The salt water fell down her cheeks. "What did I say?" Sesshomaru asked, now confused. "I-I'm just so happy for him," Kagome cried. "It's no reason to cry," Sesshomaru said as he tried to comfort her. Kagome sniffled, "Yeah, well I am. It's just too emotional for me." Kagome continued to cry until she finally stopped, dabbing her eyes with a napkin that Sesshomaru gave her.

They sat with Souta for another hour before they decided to leave. It was apparent that nothing changed and it probably wouldn't for a little longer. "Hey Sesshomaru, you have been quiet all day. Is there something on your mind?" Kagome said with concern. Sesshomaru was momentarily shaken from his thoughts, "I have just been thinking about how much you'll like your surprise." Kagome had honestly forgotten about that. She was way too excited about seeing her brother that it slipped her mind.

Now that he mentioned it, she wondered what it could be. Maybe something fun? "I wonder what it could be to make you lose your thoughts all day," Kagome said blatantly. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well let's just say that it's for me too." Now Kagome was truly puzzled.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me."

"No I can't. That's why it's called a surprise."

"But you've been keeping to yourself all day. Now I'm getting excited."  
"That's the point of a surprise."

"Well at least give me a hint."

"Refreshing?"

"That's it? It could be anything!"

"You asked for a hint, so you got one."

"Well that was a crappy hint."

"You didn't specify what kind of a hint you wanted Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. It was nice that they were conversing again. "Alright, but it better be good," Kagome warned. "I don't know how it couldn't be. It is the number one hot spot in the facility, plus people make reservations weeks ahead of time," Sesshomaru informed. Kagome teased, "And I bet that you were able to get in because of your name." "Of course." Kagome giggled at that.

They finally made it. Kagome looked up and saw a set of double glass doors. There was pink paint on the doors and it said Pink Flamingo Spa. Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru and he actually winked at her. He was being playful with her, which wasn't normal for him; but she noticed that it was slowly branching into his personality.

They walked into the facility and it immediately smelled of soaps and flowers. "You actually go here?" Kagome couldn't believe that the great lord of the west would come to a pink palace like this. Sesshomaru humored her, "Of course I would. This is a place of rejuvenation. It isn't just for women. Here you can have anything done. Your nails get polished, your hair dyed and washed. You get hair extensions here, piercing, tattoos; and anything else your heart desires as far as physical change. Did I make a good surprise?" Kagome would have to say, "YES! Oh yes you did! This is great! I mean I didn't think anything like this was still around, and I've never been to a place like this." "Then I suggest we get in here before someone takes our appointment slot," Sesshomaru said as he motioned her to the front desk.

They got to the front desk and checked in with their appointment. Kagome became so excited that she could hardly contain herself. To be pampered for once in her life would be the best thing ever. They walked down a hallway with pink neon lights blazing down the wide hallway. There were glass doors and windows everywhere so that the customers could peer in to see what was going on. One person was having a literal mud bath, and in the next room someone was getting their nails done. It all looked so professional and fun.

They eventually got to the back where the salon was. Sesshomaru took a chair and Kagome followed suite, sitting next to him. The hair dressers came in and their hair reminded Kagome of cotton candy. They swirled up piling high on top of their dainty heads. They wore revealing pink outfits that showed their cleavage. Kagome wondered if this was their uniforms for the facility.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again. Would you like the usual?" the lady asked in a seductive tone. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then responded, "Yes, I think the usual would be great." "What's the usual?" Kagome piped up, feeling jealous? Jealous? Kagome mentally shook her head. "I always get my hair shampooed with this concoction that keeps my hair from getting split ends and it leaves it with a healthy shine. It also helps to make my hair grow even longer," Sesshomaru explained as the hair dresser was cutting off some of his hair.

"What is she doing!?" Kagome asked, seeing how much the woman was cutting off. It looked like an inch or two and Kagome didn't know that this was the usual. "Calm down Kagome. She is just making room for my new hair. This shampoo makes it grow back pretty fast, so I'm not worried about," Sesshomaru said with a smile. The hairdresser stopped for a moment, "Was that a smile Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru wiped the grin off his face, "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about. Just get back to work." And the hairdresser did his bidding immediately.

Kagome's hairdresser, Lisa, she thought she saw on her name tag, began to brush out her hair. "So what you like mam? Judging by your hair you have some split ends. Would like a trim and the same treatment as Lord Sesshomaru?" Lisa asked Kagome. Kagome answered, "Yes that would be nice, thank you." Then the work began.

Kagome got her hair done up with a trim, the nicest shampoo she ever had, and then a blow drying machine that styled her hair too. Once her hair was done it was set up in bountiful waves cascading down her back. It never shined so much in all her life. It looked wonderful. After that she decided to try just about everything.

Kagome had her nails polished and painted a soft pink color, she went into this contraption that took off all her body hair from the neck down; including her private areas. The machine also polished her body in a rich lather of lotion that made her skin gleam with perfection. Her eyebrows were plucked and light make-up applied to her face. She didn't need much, her stylist told her. Near the end she was put in a room where she could choose any outfit she wanted. The stylist that attended her all day, Lisa, helped her choose a nice dress that refrained the use of her spandex. Kagome just thanked Kami that she had underwear on. Lisa assured her that her old clothes would be sent to her apartment.

When it was all said and done Kagome was cast in front of a mirror and she couldn't believe how she looked. She had never seen herself like that before. Her skin glistened, her eyes burst with color because of the dissolvable contacts they gave her. It added a green hue to them. Her hair was set in waves that reached over her shoulder, and the dress. Kagome could go on for days about the dress. It sparkled like diamonds in the sky. She thought that white would make her look washed out, but in fact it made her feel angelic.

Shortly afterwards Kagome was met up with Sesshomaru and he shone like a star himself. He had on a tuxedo and that looked stunning on him and his hair gleamed with perfection like hers. "Did you have a nice time Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he linked his arm to hers. Kagome was perplexed for a moment but she grabbed onto his arm, never realizing how muscular it was.

Kagome beamed, "Yes it was a very nice surprise. You look amazing!" "I was about to say the same thing about you. I never saw this side of you, all dressed up," Sesshomaru admitted. "Now I have to ask where we're going because I know we wouldn't get all prepped up for nothing," Kagome said observantly. Sesshomaru chuckled, "There is no puling wool over your eyes. There is actually a formal dinner that we need to attend and I want you to be my date to this event."

She never heard of this event before. She wondered what it was about. "To answer that question burning in your eyes, it is a dinner party in the most expensive restaurant in this ship. All the demon lords go there and tonight is more of a formal outing. It's not mandatory, but I like to go to see what's going on." Kagome didn't particularly like that answer, but she wouldn't argue.

"Don't worry; it's nothing like what you think it will be. There will be dancing, music, dining and an occasional drink. I promise it will be fun," Sesshomaru explained. "If you say so," she said as they began their walk from The Pink Flamingo.

Kagome was still thinking of that one hairdresser; the one that had her hands all over him. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru who exactly she was. "Who was that hairdresser of yours? She seemed to know you awfully well," Kagome chided. "Her name is Catherine. She has been my hairdresser since I first started going there. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru pried. Kagome looked away, "Nothing in particular." Sesshomaru smiled, "One thing you can't do very well is lie." Kagome looked back at him and glared, "Well she had her hands all over you." "She's supposed to. That's her job," Sesshomaru was trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh yeah? Well she seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Plus her boobs were practically in your face. Is that part of her job too?" Kagome huffed out.

Sesshomaru nearly lost it as he kept holding back his laugh, "I would hope she would enjoy touching me. I am a tasty morsel if I do say so myself. And she can't help that her breasts are so large." "It's indecent," Kagome chided. That is when he laughed. Kagome stopped and took her arm from his. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "What in the hell is so funny?" Kagome never heard him laugh before and she would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't so annoyed.

Sesshomaru slowly stopped and said, "Kagome, you are probably the most jealous woman I have ever met." Kagome stammered, "I-I'm not jealous. I just don't think they should be touching people like that, and they should be wearing decent clothes too." "Kagome you specifically said me. If that's not jealousy then I don't know what is," Sesshomaru grinned as he forced Kagome to take his arm once more and walk. "I think you're going senile."

"And I think you're getting jealous. I didn't know you liked me so much," Sesshomaru said as he got a little serious towards the end. Kagome gulped down because this wasn't funny anymore. She couldn't like him. She couldn't be hurt again and she could never share her heart again. But she felt that it might be slowly happening now. "Of course I like you Sesshomaru. If I didn't then I wouldn't be spending this much time with you. You're a great friend," Kagome said the last part and regretted it. She didn't want to see him as a friend.

"A friend?" Sesshomaru echoed. Kagome got on the defense, "How else am I supposed to look at you? We're not mated, you're my caretaker, and you care about my family. You're doing everything a friend would do." Kagome knew she was digging herself a deeper hole. "Do friends kiss?" Sesshomaru asked, maintaining their walk. Kagome couldn't look at him. Friends didn't kiss. "No, they don't…" Kagome trailed off.

The rest of the walk was in silence and she knew that this was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12: Awake and Destroy

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 12 Awake and Destroy**_

Kagome lay in her bed the next morning, undisturbed by SSU. She was thinking about last night and how much of a disaster it was. She could remember it clearly.

"Ah, who is this wonderful looking woman you brought with you?" asked a member of the party. "A friend," is all Sesshomaru introduced her as to everyone the whole night. He didn't even mention her name. He danced with her once and she nearly fumbled it up. She knew she had two left feet.

It was even more embarrassing when she met with the high council. Sesshomaru introduced her as a friend, the one that he was a donor for. He made her feel so insignificant. She supposed she deserved it because she said that he was only a friend. What a mess she made. In the end she was glad to go home and go to bed. Sesshomaru only said a brief good night to her before he went to retire.

Now here she was, moping in her own bed and regretting everything she said, everything she had done. Could she make her life anymore miserable? Could she just not appreciate Sesshomaru? She surmised that this had to deal with Inuyasha. What were her feelings exactly for him? She groaned as she felt a headache coming on.

Before she had a chance to fully get out of bed the door opened. It was Sesshomaru and his face looked nearly ecstatic. "Kagome, get up! Get up now!" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome hurried out of bed and asked, "What is going on?" "It's your brother. He's up. We need to get there right now," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a quick outfit for her. He helped her out without any complaints and they were out the door in no time at all.

Kagome was nearly running, but Sesshomaru made her slow down. "Don't run. It's prohibited unless there's an emergency," he warned as he kept a fast pace to her liking. "I'm sorry, but I'm just too excited," Kagome said through belated breathes. Sesshomaru nodded, "I understand, but you have to remain calm."

How could she remain calm when her dreams came true? She was overly excited and she was supposed to suppress that? She didn't think so. She decided to focus on getting there and finally seeing those wonderful brown eyes. They made it to the medical wing and she knew exactly which door was his without looking up for the names.

She didn't wait as she walked in and saw Shippo, a doctor, a nurse and her beloved brother. Souta looked so frail and the bags under his eyes told stories. She went straight to his bedside and took his cold hand within hers. "Oh Souta, I'm so glad to see you," Kagome beamed. Souta gave her a questioning look and said, "Who are you?"

Her world cracked when those words left his lips. Maybe his vision was a little blurry. She remembered that hers was too when she first woke up. Kagome forced a smile, "It's me silly, you're older sister… Kagome?" She hoped that he would finally realize who it was, but he still had that questioning look about him. "I don't have a sister. I was an only child. Now please let go of my hand," Souta asked in his weak voice. Kagome let it go like it shocked. She choked back a sob, "But Souta, it's me, Kagome. You have to remember me. I took care of you when you were sick. I was your professor at college; we lived in the shrine together. We had a wacky grandfather who was obsessed with old trinkets and our stupid cat Buyo. You took care of me when I caught PHV."

"How would you know all of that? I don't remember you, but I remember the rest. Why can't I remember you?" Souta asked. He winced as he yelped in pain. The nurse came to his side and gave him some pills to take. "You have to leave mam," the nurse ordered. Kagome stood up from her chair and said, "Like hell I will. This is my brother and I'm not leaving him again. I won't." "He's in pain. Please leave until further notice," the nurse reiterated. "NO!" Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru made a motion to guide her out of the room, but she smacked his hand away. Shippo stood away and looked on, not knowing what to do.

Kagome grabbed Souta's hand again and said, "Souta I love you! Please remember me!" Tears streaked down her face and fell on Souta's arms. He laid there, the medication taking away the pain. His eyes grew watery and he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember you. I'm trying, but I can't. Give me some time and I might slowly regain my memory… Kagome…" Souta tested her names on his lips and they seemed foreign to him.

Kagome sobbed, "Why couldn't you have forgotten that damned cat, or the well, or something other than me!" "Mam, leave. Can't you see you're upsetting him," the nurse badgered on. Kagome kept a firm grip on her brother and it took Sesshomaru and Shippo to pry her away from him. Kagome kept grabbing out for him and Sesshomaru finally had to take drastic measures. He picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her out the room. All the while she was hollering out Souta's name, grabbing nothing but air.

They got out of the room. "Souta! Souta! SOUTA!" Kagome was getting hysterical as she was being ripped away from the only person that made sense to her. Now he had forgotten about her. Sesshomaru set her down and she kept trying to dart for the door. Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on her and said, "You have to calm down or the staff will make you calm down. You're disturbing the other patients." "I don't care! I want my brother back! Souta!" Kagome kept crying and she didn't care how immature she was acting right now. Her mind was set and it wasn't going to change.

A doctor finally came up and tried to help Sesshomaru make her calm down. It wasn't good for her health, but no one could reason with her. The doctor finally got out a syringe and had to sedate her, or she would never leave in peace. Kagome felt the bee sting and her body immediately reacted. She felt her limbs go slack and she still felt the tears run down her face. Sesshomaru steadied her and picked her up in his strong arms. He began to carry her away from where she wanted to be.

Kagome felt like she was drifting on a cloud as he continued to carry her. "Why?" Kagome mumbled out. Sesshomaru knew she would be asleep soon and he hated that it had to resort to this, but he thought he could talk to her; make her feel better. "It's not your fault Kagome. He has amnesia and with time he will remember you. He remembered everything else, so that is a good sign. Just be patient. It will all work out in the end," Sesshomaru stressed out. He realized that she had already drifted, but he kept talking, "I just want you to know that you have me to lean on. Don't worry so much."

Kagome drifted with Sesshomaru's voice and arms embracing her. It reminded her of the times she had in her dreams. Why couldn't she go back to that time when life was perfect? Why did she have to continue to suffer? These questions would be left unanswered until another time.

Kagome awoke to Sesshomaru on the phone device. "Inuyasha she's fine. Yes she had to be sedated, but she is lying down right now. No, you can't come over. I said no and that's the end of it so stop asking. Yeah, I know Inuyasha. We all know how you feel about her. You don't have to spell it out. Don't be absurd. This Sesshomaru would do no such thing. Goodbye," he hung up the device and paced some more. Kagome realized that she was laying on the sofa. She felt groggy.

Kagome ruffled the blankets and this caught Sesshomaru's attention. "How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked. "My head hurts," Kagome said. "It happens when you cry so much. Kagome, we need to talk," Sesshomaru tested as he sat on the sofa with her. She looked down and nodded, "If this is about the way I acted, it was an impulse." Sesshomaru shook his head, "I understand and I'm glad you're not mad about being sedated. But there is something you have to understand. Souta is unwell at the moment and he needs time to rest and heal. You can visit him only if he wants you to. So for now you have to practice that evil word that I like to call, patience." That got a little smile out of Kagome on how he said patience.

Kagome didn't want to talk about it anymore; instead she changed the subject, "What were you talking to Inuyasha about?" Sesshomaru understood her need to change the subject, but why that? "He heard about what happened and called," Sesshomaru began.

"He wanted to come over and see you and I didn't think you wanted that right now." Kagome bobbed her head, "Yeah, you were correct to assume that. He's been stressing me out anyway." "How so?" He asked. Kagome focused on her hands. She didn't want to tell him, but she wondered if that was the right move. "About his daughter and Kikyo, and me…" She finally conveyed.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips, "Ah, yes. Inuyasha professed his love for you on my phone. It was annoying to hear. He even accused me of doing evils towards you. I don't know where he got that notion, unless you said something to him?" "No I didn't say anything about you. We just talked about his daughter and about us," Kagome couldn't keep her mouth shut. Sesshomaru encouraged her to keep going, "And how do you feel about him?" If this was the time to be honest, it was now, "I don't know. He hurt me badly in the past and I don't think I can trust him again. But the things he said confuse me and I can understand his way of thinking. I don't know."

Sesshomaru had to admit that he didn't like the sound of that and he felt jealous for some odd reason. "What is stopping you from going to him? Is it your brother?" Sesshomaru kept asking and he knew this was a bad idea. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe a little. I know Souta wouldn't like me being back with Inuyasha, but it's also something else…" Kagome trailed off. Sesshomaru sat silent for a moment then spoke, "What else?" Kagome fidgeted, "It's everything. It's me, it's Inuyasha and Souta and you." She finally looked at him and he could see herself in total chaos.

"Would it be easier if I wasn't your caretaker?" Sesshomaru offered. "No it wouldn't be. Without you I would be a total mess." "Yes, but I'm also helping to cause this mess. What can we do to make this easier on you?" Sesshomaru wouldn't relent. "It's this whole mating thing. I don't know what to think about it. Are we mates are not? When will we know? If I knew at least that then I can make my choices," Kagome insisted. Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "If we were mated I would know. As it stands I don't know. There should have been some signs by now. It's been over a week."

That is when it hit him. It has been over a week and they weren't mated. That could only mean one thing. His blood didn't take and she would have to be initiated into the breeding program. Before he had time to think the phone rang. He picked it up and answered, already knowing who it was. Sesshomaru stood up as he began talking through it.

He walked away from Kagome. "Yes this is Lord Sesshomaru. I know I haven't filled the forms. No, you can't do that. I demand to talk to your superior." The room grew silent and Kagome could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Something was wrong.

"Yes, I demand that there be an extension. Maybe there is a mistake. No! I won't allow it! I said no! Don't you people listen? Do you even know who you're speaking to? Yes I know the laws, but I'm her caretaker and I take precedence to her health and circumstances. Wait, you can't do that," Sesshomaru was now pacing the room. Kagome got up from her seat, wondering what in the hell was going on.

Sesshomaru stalled in his pacing, "I understand. Yes you have made that clear. At least give me time to talk to her. Fine." Sesshomaru hung up and threw the device against the wall, making shatter. He growled under his breath and Kagome could feel the tension in the room. What was going on and what was going to happen to her?

"What's going on Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "You have to go into the breeding program. They're coming to get you right now." Kagome felt the color drain from her face. She had to sit down, "B-But why?" "We didn't take and law dictates that you have to be in the breeding program. The doctor wanted me to wait to put in the paperwork until we were mated. I shouldn't have listened to him. This will cost him his job." "What paperwork?" Kagome questioned. "This paperwork ensures that I remain your beneficiary. Eventually we would have to be mated or you would go back to the same situation we're in now," Sesshomaru explained.

"That's what Inuyasha meant about paperwork. Don't I have a choice on who I can accept as a beneficiary?" Kagome started pacing herself. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "I believe so, but what do you mean by Inuyasha?" "He said that if I go into the program then he would put in the paperwork for me," Kagome was beginning to bite on her manicured nails. "He can't have you," Sesshomaru pontificated.

This made Kagome still, "Why not?" Sesshomaru raked his claws through his hair, "It doesn't matter. No one is taking you anywhere." Just then the door rang and SSU let them in, knowing they had the rights to enter. Three men came in, one being Kouga himself. They probably sent he wolf, knowing that he knew the subject they would be taking into custody.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome and said, "I told you all to wait a damn minute." Kouga gave a sorrowful look and said, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I have to follow the law and so do you. You're part of the High Council and if word gets out about this then your reputation could be ruined. The best thing you could do is just let her go and go through the necessary paperwork." "Do you even realize how long that could take?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga nodded, "I understand that, but I have to." "You better do everything in your power to make sure that no one touches her Kouga, or there will be hell to pay," Sesshomaru warned. "Yes I get you. I know for a fact you could knock me flat if you wanted to," Kouga said as he motioned himself inside the apartment with his two men.

He finally got to them and said in a hushed voice, "It takes three days just to process her. I will try and push the paperwork as fast I can." Sesshomaru understood that he had an ally and he wouldn't forget it. Sesshomaru stepped aside and allowed Kouga to grab Kagome. "Kagome, don't fight them. I will come and get you soon," He promised as Kagome tried with all her might not to fight back. She knew what this meant and she was scared, knowing that she was leaving Sesshomaru behind.

Kagome was being escorted between three huge demons and there was no way out. Kouga led the pack and when she glanced through the helmets of the uniforms, she realized that it was Hakkaku and Ginta. She couldn't help but feel more at ease. These three would take care of her as they always did. But in the public they had to act neutral towards her. What has this world come to that she couldn't even talk to her friends?

She felt like a prisoner as she was escorted down the hallways. The people she passed stared at her like she was a criminal. It made her feel like she did something wrong. How could her day get worse? Then she realized that she would have to be processed and she couldn't begin to say what that would entail. They came to their destination and she was dumped off without as much as a goodbye from Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta. She supposed that they had to keep the image of not caring. It still bothered her to no end. What would happen to her now, in the face of strangers?

In this facility the walls were a burnt umber color and it made the place look dreary. A demon male clad in white grabbed her arm and took her to a room. The automatic doors opened and closed as she got deeper within a new hell. They came to a room with the same colored walls and in this room there were all kinds of devices. The demon let her go and he stared down at her. He was a big guy with brawny muscles, red hair, orange eyes and those pointed ears. He had a scar going across his nose and it made it look like he was always scowling. Judging by his tail she could surmise that he was a fire fox demon. They were supposed to be of friendly sort, but he didn't seem friendly at all.

The words that came out of his mouth startled her. He had a horrid accent, "Stop yer starin' and get undressed wench." He talked like he came straight from the Feudal Era. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "You gotta be examined wench, so stop yer stallin'," He ordered in his harsh tone. Kagome took a step back, "Are you the one that's going to examine me?" "You've got that right. Now stop yer yappin' and do as I say'" he started to sound impatient. Kagome put her foot down, "I want someone else. I should be treated with some level of respect. I'm doing a service here."

"I don't care what ya call it. Listen toots; there is a level of superiors here. First there's the High Council members, then there's regular demons, mutts, lesser quarter mutts, then the lower percentile of anyone with demon blood. Then there's demon criminals, then humans and then there's breeders. Get the picture wench? You're the lowest on totem pole. So get yer ass in gear and get undressed," He explained, his patience thinning. "I don't belong to you. I belong to Lord Sesshomaru, "Kagome balked. The fire fox demon laughed, "That is rich toots. If you belong to 'im, then where is he?" "There was a mix up in paperwork and if you treat me badly then there will be hell to pay," Kagome warned him.

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that hog swallop? Nice try wench, but I ain't believing it. Now this is yer last warning before I rip those clothes off yer ripe body," the fox sneered as he kept staring at her. Kagome lifted her chin as if saying, 'try it'. He cracked his knuckles, "Have it yer way wench."


	13. Chapter 13: In the Dog House

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 13 In the Dog House**_

The last couple of days had to be Kagome's worst experience she ever had to endure. That fire fox not only stripped her, but he strapped her down on the table and examined her. Kagome shuttered as she recalled how rough he was with her. She still had the bruises to show that he yanked her around like a rag doll. She just thanked Kami that he wasn't allowed to be sexual with her because she could tell that he had more than just desire burning in his eyes.

Now she was in this cell being put through one exam after another. They did blood work, gave her shots and pills. They poked and prodded at her and it was all because they wanted to find a compatible partner for her. Not compatible as in personality, but breeding wise. Who could provide the healthiest offspring to keep the human race going? Obviously she had what it took or they wouldn't even consider her. She sighed as she sat on that old cot, looking at the light above. There wasn't even a window to look out of. A space view was better than nothing at all.

It was the third day and she knew that her solace would soon come to an end. It only took a few days to prepare and that bracelet locked on her wrist told her that she was ready. Try as she might, that bracelet wasn't coming off. She finally got up and began to wonder around. "Where are you Sesshomaru?" She asked to no one in particular. What was taking him so long? She thought her prayers were answered when the door opened, but it was just another idiot in a lab coat. He smirked at her, telling her that it was time.

Two guards pushed a man inside her room and they shut the door. Kagome heard the lock and the red light to verify that she was trapped with this stranger. At first they just looked at one another, sizing each other up. This man was tall, broad shouldered and he could easily take her down. He had jet black hair that was cropped in an attractive style, a nice looking face with chocolate brown eyes, and a nice row of white teeth when he finally smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you 208. I'm 189. So I guess it's time to get to business," He said as he began to take off his shirt. Kagome backed up, "Hold on a minute, I don't even know you. And I'm not 208; I'm Kagome Higurashi." He shrugged his shoulders, "Not another sentimental woman. Fine, I'm Aiden Smith. Now let's get to it." He was growing impatient and she could tell, but she had to stall for time. Kagome drew her eyebrows together, "Now you just wait a minute here buddy! This is my room and I will not allow you to just barge in her demanding shit from me! Who in the hell do you think you are!?" Now Kagome was getting mad.

Aiden threw his head back and laughed, "This is hilarious! You're the first woman I have met to ever fight back with me. Most just cry and let me do with them as I please." When his laughter was done he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Look babe, this is our job. I like my job and I enjoy the company of women, so why not be happy about this? We are providing a service here. Not only that but if you cooperate then you won't be locked up anymore. I get to do as I please as long as I show up for work when I'm scheduled to." "So you just want me to allow you to get on top of me and…." Kagome's face grew pale for a moment.

"Pretty much. It's not so bad, besides your profile said you're nearing your mid-twenties, so I know you're no virgin. So I don't know why you're acting like this. This shouldn't be a big deal," Aiden joked as he took another step towards her. The space was already getting small. Kagome tried to control her breathing, "I don't know who did my profile but they screwed up big time. Please Aiden don't do this because I am a…" Kagome looked away, already knowing that her face was turning pink.

Aiden finally stopped, "Wait, you are serious?" Kagome nodded, not sure on what else to do. Aiden growled, "Great! I never had to deal with this before. No one told me you were a virgin or I would have declined your profile." Kagome's head shot up, "You get to choose who you can be with?" "Sure. I can choose to decline a woman if she doesn't meet with my expectations, but your photograph looked so appealing. Your pictures don't lie because you are a fine looking woman. I suppose I could put the whole virginity thing aside for the moment. Besides you and I will have to couple for several weeks just to make sure that you do get pregnant. You and I will get to know each other for a while," Aiden said with a grin.

He continued, "Besides, if I like you enough then I can put in the paperwork to be your only partner until it's time for you to retire. Wouldn't you like that? It would be better than coupling with someone different every time right?" Kagome bit her lip, "Look, I'm promised to someone else. I can't do this with someone I don't love. I know he'll come for me if I'm just given enough time." This piqued Aiden's interest, "Who? A demon?" Kagome nodded, not sure if it was a demon or a half breed that would come for her. "Just my damned luck. You women all love those demons. I think they're creepy with how perfect they look. You wouldn't want to be with a real man now would you?" Aiden asked, trying to get her to comply once more.

"They are real men to me, and so are you. Aiden, couldn't you find it in your heart not to force me into this?" This was Kagome's last chance. Aiden took a couple steps back and replied, "I don't hit women and I don't force women. I will tell them that I'm not interested, but you will get someone different tomorrow. You better hope your white knight comes to get you before then. If you change your mind then just ask for my number and I will accept immediately." He turned around and slammed his fist on the intercom, "Hey get me out of here. I changed my mind. I don't like doing virgins."

Kagome's jaw could have dropped with how blunt he was about sex. The door opened and Aiden took one last look at her before he was escorted out. Kagome would remember the kindness this man had given her. He could have easily taken her and he tried his best to persuade her, but to no avail. She was just grateful that he wasn't violent.

Kagome breathed out once she was alone once more. She was granted just a little more time and that gave her time to think. After having the conversation with Aiden, she realized that women breeders were lower than anyone else. The men could choose who they wanted to be with, while the women were left with nothing. It felt like women didn't get that far after all.

It was late at night when Kagome was woken from her sleep. A bright light shone in her room, making her go blind temporarily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. Before she had a chance she was violently forced on her feet and pushed out her cell room. The floor was cold on her bare feet as she was being nudged down the steel hall. "What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked the guards. There was no response from them and she should have known better. They came to another room and she was shoved inside.

Kagome fell and landed on her hands and knees. This was it. She wouldn't be able to wait anymore. She didn't dare look up at who her partner would be, that is until she heard that familiar voice. "Oy! Be careful with her!" the voice rang out. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha before her. He knelt down and helped her up. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

Kagome's bottom lip quivered as tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She flung herself at the half breed and buried her face to his chest. She didn't care who it was as long as that person was familiar. She wanted to get out of there before it was too late. "P-Please take me away from here," Kagome choked back a sob, refusing to look at him. She felt Inuyasha nod, "Yeah we're going right now." He began to lead her out of the breeding department and Kagome refused to look up. Kagome didn't want to see the people that treated her so badly.

They walked down the hall with Kagome in her pajamas. He saw the bruises on her delicate skin, "I'm going to give a formal complaint about how they treated you in there. If that doesn't work then I'll have to knock in a few skulls. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Kagome was glad to be out of there, but she wondered what would become of her now. She finally looked up at her savior, feeling herself getting lost in her emotions again. "What's going to happen with me now?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha appeared confident as he responded, "You're going to live with me of course. I told you I would come get you if anything happened."

Kagome had to admit that he kept his word, but so did Sesshomaru. Why is it that whenever she was with Inuyasha she thought about Sesshomaru? She felt like a two timer, like when Inuyasha was flip flopping between herself and Kikyo. It is like she wanted them both, but it was also different. There was just a link missing in the chain that used to connect Inuyasha and herself together.

Kagome didn't say anything as Inuyasha continued to talk, "Yeah it was tough getting my paperwork through so fast, but I did have it ready just in case. I don't know why Sesshomaru didn't think ahead like I did." Kagome glared at him at that comment. Of course Sesshomaru thought ahead and he did everything he could to protect her. Sesshomaru was just confident that they would be mated. "I even had some people pull some strings for me, but Kouga seemed reluctant to help me," Inuyasha mentioned, not even noticing the glare he got.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome just had to ask. "I asked him to help and he said he couldn't and he refused to cooperate. It took me two days to convince him to do it. He is the police and his word is usually listened to, so I figured that he could push papers if he wanted to and I was right. I told him that if we didn't do something fast then something bad might happen to you," Inuyasha explained. That didn't make any sense because Kagome knew that Sesshomaru put in the paperwork for her too; at least she thought he did. Inuyasha kept going, "After I told him that then he was easier to work with. Although Kouga did mention that Sesshomaru was supposed to put in the paperwork for you, but there was no sign of his documents. I had to assume that Sesshomaru just didn't care."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sesshomaru swore that he would get her as soon as he was able to. What happened to his paperwork? Kagome bit her lip, trying to think of an explanation to this. "Don't look so worried. You're safe now," Inuyasha chided as he kept her close with his arm. She was beginning not to like him so close to her. "What if I didn't want to come with you, then what would have happened?" Kagome questioned.

"That's a stupid question. Why wouldn't you want to come with me? Besides, you wouldn't have had a choice anyway," Inuyasha barked out. Kagome drew her eyebrows together, "And why not? I thought I did have a choice on who could be my caretaker." Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know who told you that, but you don't exactly have a choice. You're a human. I reached the criteria of being a caretaker. I have money to sustain you and myself, I have a home, and a job. Why wouldn't they allow my application through?" "I was just told that I would have some choices in my life," Kagome mused. Inuyasha bit back a laugh, "That's rich. Well I guess you haven't heard since you've been in the breeding program, but the High Council has had so many meetings the past couple of days."

Is that why Sesshomaru didn't have time to put in his paperwork? Was he too busy to even spare a few moments to get her? It made her mad to think that he would just forget her like that. "There are more laws to ensure that the humans reach an acceptable population level and laws concerning humans are stricter than ever. Demons have absolute say over humans right now. Humans don't know what they're doing anymore, and it is up to the demons to make sure that humans don't screw up again. So as it stands the news laws dictate that humans have no rights when it comes to taking care of themselves. Of course demons aren't allowed to kill humans unless the crime the human committed is bad enough to warrant a death sentence," Inuyasha slowed down as he got to a door. Kagome guessed this was her new home now, but she was beginning to feel very uneasy.

Inuyasha guided her inside and the door closed and locked behind them. "Now that I have you safe and sound, I don't think you will be going anywhere for a while. At least until things quiet down for a bit." Kagome felt the hair bristle on the back of her neck, "What do you mean not going anywhere? Inuyasha I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Inuyasha huffed out, "Aren't you listening to me? You're not going anywhere. You can't escape because I programmed my home to keep you inside. When you were in Sesshomaru's care you were all over the place, making me worry."

"What if I want to visit Souta, or go somewhere?" Kagome was beginning to get angry. "Then I'll take you. You won't go anywhere without my say so and you'll just have to deal with that for a little while. I've also got the paperwork in to have us get married. I figured that once that's done then you won't have to worry so much. I know you've been going through a lot and I'm going to be there for you," Inuyasha insisted as he made his way further into their home. Kagome stomped her foot, "Now you just wait a damn minute Inuyasha! I thought you came to save me from being raped, but instead you're gonna force marriage down my throat!? It's like I'm in the same situation again!"

"It's the only thing I can think of to keep you safe and sound. Sesshomaru couldn't do it and I will. I will be everything you have wanted from me. I want to be with you and you should be happy like I am. We can finally be together and there is no one to get in our way," Inuyasha began to sound desperate. "Who got in the way? Sesshomaru?" Kagome was now very angry. Inuyasha threw his arms in the air, "YES! I had to fight him with everything when it came to you. He talked to you first, he became your donor, and he was there when you woke up, he explained everything to you in his own damn time and he did everything with you! That wasn't fair to me at all! It was like he was taking you away from me!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her to get her attention.

Kagome jerked back, "He helped my family; he took care of me, my brother and my shrine. He took me in, helped me acclimate to this new hell, and he was always trying to make sure that I was alright. I know he cared about me and don't try to make it sound like he was some bad guy!" "Why are you defending him!? He doesn't care about you! Fuck Kagome, he tried to kill you a couple of times if I remember correctly!" Inuyasha threw that in her face. "Yeah, but he has proven himself a changed demon. He must care about humans a little to go through so much effort to protect them, "Kagome insisted, now trying to calm down before something bad happened.

"He brainwashed you into thinking that. He is the head of the demon council and he helps to make these laws that you hate so much. You can't trust him and not only that, but if he cared about you so much then why isn't he here? Why am I here and not him? Sesshomaru doesn't give a royal shit about you and when you begin to understand that then you can accept me," Inuyasha said this last bit and turned to leave. "I'll come back once I've cooled off. Until then you can just stay here and think about what I've said," Inuyasha declared as he finally left the apartment. Kagome knew that if he could have slammed the door then he would have.

Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs before she took the pillows on Inuyasha's couch and began to throw them across the living room. She could never recall having a fight this bad with Inuyasha. She was so furious that she couldn't think of what to do. She punched the pillows, "Stupid Inuyasha! I hate you!" And this time she thought she meant it. He didn't even think about her feelings in this whole matter. He just assumed everything as usual. Kagome breathed hard as her fury was waning.

Her brain went into overdrive and she did think about what Inuyasha said. What did happen with Sesshomaru? Where was he? Why wasn't he here? She wanted him here with her. She wanted his strong arms around her, his reassuring words, his kindness, his kisses and his… love… Kagome's eyes got wide. She shook her head. Was there really love between the two of them? Is that why she had a hard time opening up to him? Was she falling in love once more? Her heart beat raced and it told her that it had to be true. But even with these strong feelings, it didn't answer the questions that were burning in her mind.


	14. Chapter 14: The Controlling Type

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 14 The Controlling Type**_

It had been hours and Kagome had yet to see Inuyasha. It was early morning and sleep had yet to find her. She was exhausted, but still too angry to sleep. Who did he think he was ordering her around like some child? When she saw that half breed she was sure to give him an ear full. She wished he still had his rosary because she would SIT him so hard that he would stay bed ridden for a week. She wondered around his home, which was almost a duplicate of Sesshomaru's. It was a little smaller, but had the same basic controls.

She went to the kitchen and told the machine to make her some coffee with French vanilla cream. In a few moments the contraption beeped, signaling that her beverage was ready for consumption. Kagome grabbed the cup, sloshing the mocha onto the counter. She cursed and when some got on her. Before she had a chance to clean it up the house bots came by and did the job for her. She abruptly ignored it and took the coffee to the dinner table. She sat down and drank it with a renewed vigor. She needed some energy if she was going to have a fight.

Just then the door to the apartment opened up and there he was, looking just as tired as she was. He grunted towards her, "Oy! You're still awake?" Kagome glared at him, "Yeah I am. Got a problem with that?" His ears stood on end, "Have it your way Kagome, but at some point and time you have to stop fighting me." Kagome stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

"Let me go!"  
"Why? So that you can go back to him!?"  
"Yeah! Anything is better than being with you!"  
"Oh really? And you think Sesshomaru will offer better protection?"  
"Yes, I think he would. At least he wouldn't be controlling me so much!"  
"As if. He would do the same thing as I would…"  
"He wouldn't force me to marry him!"  
"Oh and the whole mating thing didn't freak you out?"

Kagome had to admit that it did for a moment, but she warmed up to the idea because Sesshomaru understood most things. "Alright it did for a moment, but I really thought that…" Kagome stopped and decided to reword herself. "Look it's none of your business on what was going on between Sesshomaru and me. As it stands right now, you have no right to force me into marriage or even staying in this place."

"You're wrong. I have every right. It seems that you haven't learned your lesson yet. I don't want to hurt you, but if you insist on being disobedient then I might have to use the law on you. It isn't forbidden to discipline humans and as it stands you're in direct violation," Inuyasha warned as he got close to her. Kagome backed off, "You wouldn't dare!" "Try me Kagome," He cracked his knuckles as he made a grab for her. Kagome screamed as he launched himself on her.

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the chair. Inuyasha sat on it and dragged Kagome over his lap. What Kagome didn't expect was for him to spank her. He held her down with his other hand as he spanked her over and over again, making her scream and flail everywhere. "Stop!" She gasped out. "Not. Until. You. Listen," he swatted her between each word. It stung each time and she did her best to keep the tears at bay. Inuyasha hit her one last time before he deposited her on the floor. He stood up and towered over her.

"You can just stew here until I get back from work. I didn't want to do that to you, but you left me with little choice," he looked regretful, as if he didn't want to give out the punishment in the first place. It hurt, but it was more embarrassing than anything else to Kagome. "I hate you Inuyasha," she muttered. Inuyasha spat, "Hate me all you want, but I'm doing this for you. I wish you would understand that." Inuyasha went to leave and he said over his shoulder, "Mayumi will be here later to check on you. Be nice to her." Before Kagome could retort he was gone once more.

Later on that day Kagome looked in the mirror at her behind and saw bruises already forming. She couldn't even sit right from the punishment she received. "Damn him," she whispered to herself. Just when she thought she would get a reprieve she heard the door open once more, already knowing who it was. Her least favorite person compared to Inuyasha.

"Where are you wench?" Mayumi called out, trying to look for Kagome. Kagome came out from the hallway, being in the bathroom. "What do you want?" Kagome asked while crossing her arms over her chest. "Tch, my father asked me to come by and check on you. I guess you're doing alright," Mayumi said flippantly. Mayumi walked in like she owned the place. "I still can't see why he would want you as his wife," she said the last part with so much malice that Kagome had to wonder why.

"What is your problem with me Mayumi?" Kagome was burning with the need to know. "Everything, like I said before. You really want to know? Honestly?" Mayumi countered. Kagome had to know, so she just nodded. Always being curious would be her downfall.

"Just your name makes me sick to my stomach. My whole child hood was based hearing your name over and over again. My father couldn't stop talking about all your adventures and what you both went through together. Kagome this and Kagome that. It drove me crazy because I could see what it was doing to my mother. She died when I was young and I knew it was heart break. She couldn't take it. My father never saw what I saw and he didn't care. It made me angry and it made me hate him and you," Mayumi got close to Kagome and shoved her against the wall.

She continued, "I knew about the well, but I had hoped you would be dead by now. No, you had to keep surviving you little bitch. Then my uncle had to cater to you! You took my whole family you whore!" That is when Mayumi slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome immediately felt blood trickle out of her mouth. "You are the cause to everything! I hate you!" Mayumi yelled and hit Kagome again. Mayumi stepped back and smirked, "If I could I would kill you now, but I suppose I can have you suffer while you're living with my father. He always wanted you anyway."

She laughed, "But there is something that he doesn't even know. All humans will soon become slaves and when that happens I will make sure that you belong to me. When that happens I will torment you then in your last days I will slowly kill you. So laugh now while you can you fucking bitch." Kagome wiped the blood away, "And how do you know this?" Kagome had to play her cards right and fish for some information. Usually when someone was angry they said things they weren't supposed to say. Mayumi examined her fingernails, acting superior, "Easy… I am sleeping with a councilman and they will say anything in bed." She smirked, feeling like she had power.

That is what she wanted to hear. Kagome felt like she was closer to knowing in what was going on. She had her blackmail and anything else was inconsequential. "You humans are so stupid. It's amazing how your brother was even the founder to the cure; considering that he is related to a dumb broad like you," Mayumi sneered. Kagome kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to get hit anymore and she didn't need any more information.

"Well at least you know when to shut that mouth of yours. I will be back to check on your later today to make sure you're eating. Like I care, but father is giving me some extra money to 'take care of you'" Mayumi emphasized the last part. Mayumi then turned to leave and had that same attitude that Inuyasha had when he walked. Without another word Kagome was alone once more. She had to get out of there.

She was locked in and couldn't find a way out the front door. She tried to walk up to it and it just beeped at her to step away from the door. She tried to tinker with the switches but it locked down on her. Kagome wondered around the apartment and kept looking for an escape route. She bit her lip looking at the walls and that is when her eyes trailed up to the ceiling. That is when she saw it; an air duct. But how to get to it? She glanced around and saw the couch. If she could get that thing on one end then it would be tall enough for her reach it.

Kagome set to work immediately, dragging the couch just under the vent in the hallway. She tipped the couch on its long side, making one arm of the sofa set on the floor, while the other was up in the air. It was perfect. Now all she had to do was climb up on it without breaking her neck. She grappled the thing and was able to climb up without it tilting over. When she got to the top she was barely able to touch the air vent. That is when she saw the screws in place. How would she be able to get it unlatched now?

She got off the couch and scoured the place for an instrument to budge the screws out of place. Anything flat would work. There was nothing; that is until she had a brilliant idea. She went to the bathroom and took a thick towel and wrapped it around her hand. Kagome cocked her hand back and broke the mirror. There was a chunk of glass and it would be perfect to use as long as she was careful with it.

Once more she was teetering on top of the couch and stretching to reach the vent. After several long minutes she was able to get the stupid thing open. Kagome felt the rush of air hit her. She cast the shard of glass to the side. She would have to jump to get into the vent. With the last bit of her strength she was able to get into the vent, hearing the sofa crash as she reached the edge. The vent was tight and she hoped she was going in the right direction because she would be unable to turn around.

Through the muck she crawled; the grime reaching under her fingernails. Cobwebs got into her hair and she could feel the moisture in the air. It made her sick to her stomach as she continued to crawl. It felt like an eternity before she saw a cast of light in the darkness. She didn't want to crawl too fast because she might cause some unnecessary noise. Kagome peered down and saw nothing but green plants. It was the atrium.

She glanced as far as she could around the atrium but saw no one. She would have to kick the vent door out. Kagome took the heel of her foot and smashed it down on the metal. Having no shoes, she knew her foot would be cut up. She smashed down once more, hearing it creak from the force. She bit back a scream as she did it a third and final time. The metal door fell and clanked downward, hitting a tree in the process. Kagome crawled out, now dangling by her hands. She was trying to figure a way down before she lost her grip. That is when she heard someone.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out as he saw her from the vent. He knew he heard something as he was working in the atrium, but he would have never guessed it would be her. The last time he got news on her, she was out of that breeding program. What happened to make her go up in the vents? Kagome looked down, trying to find out where Shippo was at. She would recognize his voice from anywhere. "Get me down!" she called out, feeling herself losing her grip.

Her fingers slipped and she thought for sure that she would be a goner. That is until she felt two strong arms grab her right from the air. They glided down and Shippo smiled down at her, "I got you." They landed with ease and Shippo let her down. Kagome breathed out, "Thank you for catching me. I thought I was a goner for sure." "Not on my watch," Shippo responded, now looking worried. "My God Kagome, what happened to you?" he questioned as he touched her face.

Kagome flinched because of the pain. She felt her cheek and felt the welt. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? I don't think right now is the best time," Kagome mentioned. "Yes of course. I'll take you to my home right away. We'll have to take the back way so that no one sees you."

As they walked Shippo made sure to shield her from any danger by draping his coat over her head. He put an arm around her and the passed by some demon guard. He just told them she was sick and taking care of her. They were sent on their way and there was no further incident until they actually got to where Shippo lived. They entered his residence and Kagome already felt safer.

He took the jacket off her and informed her, "Souta is living here with me now. He has been asking about you." Kagome's face automatically lit up, "He has?" Shippo nodded, "Yeah, but he still doesn't remember you. He's trying and I think he has wanted to see you so that you two can talk. He thinks it will trigger a memory or something," Shippo explained as he led her to some cushioned chairs. She sat down and winced at her sore bottom. Shippo noticed this, but said nothing. He knew she would tell him soon. He would be patient with her because he knew she needed some space to just breathe. It didn't help that he would have to tell her something important soon.

"Of course. I would be more than happy to talk with him. I was hoping he would want to talk to me. I haven't seen him in almost five days," Kagome beamed, already feeling happy. Shippo rubbed the back of his head, "Well there is also something else that I need to tell you, but I'll wait until Souta is here before I say anything." Kagome cocked her head. "It's nothing bad I guess. While we wait for him to wake up how about you get yourself cleaned up," Shippo offered. It didn't sound like such a bad idea to her.

By the time she showered and got into a new set of clothes Souta was awake and drinking some hot tea at the breakfast table. He looked anxious as she made her way from the bathroom. She walked timidly to the table and smiled at him as she took a seat at the opposite end of the table. She didn't want to scare him, even though all she wanted to do was hug him. "Good morning Souta," Kagome started, hoping that this would be a good way to greet him. Souta nodded, "Morning Kagome. I'm glad you're here." Kagome gave a nervous laugh, "Really? After our last meeting?" "Well, yes. I realize that we have an important past and I can't hold that against you," Souta replied, testing a smile on his face.

"Shippo filled me in on a lot and it got me thinking about you. I recall maybe one thing, but I don't know if it's a real memory," Souta mentioned. Kagome felt ecstatic that he would even remember anything, "Tell me and I will let you know if it's real." Souta thought for a moment, "I remember a garden that mom grew. It had sweet potatoes growing in it. It was fall time and it was the best time to harvest those potatoes. You, mom and I plucked them from the ground and roasted them over an open fire. We ate them and that is when we had our first snow of the season. Was that real?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh and nod, "Yes, it was. You were ten years old and we were in the middle of raking the leaves when mom suggested we should take a break and eat some of her sweet potatoes. We had so much fun that day."

Souta looked relieved, "I'm glad that was a real memory. So that means that you're really my sister?" Kagome had to hold back her tears. She shuddered, "Yes, I am your sister. Souta… I…" She cut herself off, already feeling those blasted tears fall down her pained face. Shippo grabbed a napkin and handed it to her, "It'll be alright Kagome." Kagome nodded and blew her nose in the napkin, "I know. It's just that I'm so happy that Souta remembers something." Souta gave her a reassured smile, "I'm sure it'll all come back in time. I'm on a special medication designed to help my brains cells multiply and repair the damage. The doctor said that it will be a slow process, but in the end I will be back to my normal self again."

That is when Kagome noticed that Shippo was awfully close to her little brother. His clawed hand was on Souta's shoulder, giving her brother reassuring grips every now and again. Souta looked back at Shippo and gave a sappy smile, and it looked like a forced smile. "Shippo, you said you guys needed to tell me something, right?" Kagome asked, now wondering what was really going on.

She saw the blushes strike their faces as she asked them that particular question. "Well, what is it?" Kagome was dying to know. Shippo cleared his throat while Souta looked away. "Your brother and I are mated," Shippo said with haste. Kagome could feel her herself getting pale. "But, I thought that it wouldn't happen," Kagome blurted out. Shippo stepped away from Souta and declared, "Well it did and now we're both saddled with one another. We're trying to make the best out of it, but your brother wont' cooperate."

Souta glared at Shippo, "Well I don't care what you say. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" "See! He won't even do that," Shippo cast out angrily. Kagome stifled a chuckle, "Why not?" Souta crossed his arms over his chest, "Shippo told me that demons feel the bond a lot more than humans. He told me that his 'instincts' are kicking in and the need to mate is prominent or something like that." "Hey, don't say it so flippantly. It's a real issue right now and you said you would try to make this work. I don't exactly have a choice," Shippo spat out, now glowering.

"Yeah, well you said that I would be feeling this bond soon. Humans just get it a little later, but I think you're just full of it," Souta bit out. Shippo stiffened, "I'm not full of it you little brat. Without me you would still be in that stupid pod rotting." "I didn't ask you to save me," Souta shot back. "No, Sesshomaru did and used Kagome to get his way. Just be thankful that you're here and stop your complaining," Shippo finished, now realizing what he said. He looked back and saw Kagome's expression.

"What do you mean used me?" Kagome asked. Shippo gave a nervous laugh, "Well you see Sesshomaru convinced me to be Souta's donor. He told me that he couldn't trust anyone else to do the job and that you would be happy to have your brother back, or something like that." So Sesshomaru did that for her and so did Shippo. She wasn't mad, but grateful and happy that these two would go to such lengths to help her and her own.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking. I'm actually very happy that you and Sesshomaru would sacrifice yourselves like that for me and my family. It means the world to me," Kagome stated. Then her attention came to her brother, "And you mister should be ashamed of yourself. They helped not just me out, but you as well." Souta looked down and fiddled with his fingers. Sister mode kicked in and it felt great to feel that way again.

"Look, I realize that you two didn't expect this and I know I didn't, but you two have to work this out. It's not the end of the world and you two could honestly get some happiness out of this. I just wish that…" Kagome stopped herself, noticing how she was about to mention Sesshomaru. Shippo didn't press her, but knew what she wanted to say. It was hard on her because maybe that is what she really wanted. Maybe she was disappointed that she wasn't mated to Sesshomaru. Shippo couldn't really say.

Souta looked up to his sister, "Alright Kagome. I'll try a little harder." "So does that mean you'll sleep in the same bed as me now?" Shippo asked. Souta gave a death glare to Shippo and responded, "I said I would try harder, but if I do sleep in the same bed as you then you better stay away from me." "Fine, you get the left side then," Shippo said, satisfied for the moment. At least he won a small battle with more to follow. Kagome thought it was rather comical and it almost reminded her of her own demon. She missed him.


	15. Chapter 15: Custody

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 15 Custody**_

It had been two days and Kagome had yet to explain to Souta or Shippo what exactly happened. All she requested was that Shippo didn't tell anyone where she was. Shippo could only do that for so long, and she knew that, but she felt safe with Shippo and Souta. Not to mention, when Shippo was at work she could spend all day with her brother. She was able to catch up with him and help him with some memories that seemed like a blur. It wasn't until that night that Shippo finally demanded some answers.

Souta just set the dinner plates on the table when Shippo spoke, "Look Kagome, we have to have a talk. I didn't want to pry into your business, but we have to get something straight here."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked, playing the innocent.

"First of all you can't keep hiding out here. I already had the authorities ask me about you and I lied to them. It's a good thing I have such a good reputation or they wouldn't have believed me," Shippo mentioned.

Kagome bit her lip, "Yeah, I was thinking about that, but I don't know what to do right now. I don't want to go back to Inuyasha, and I don't know about Sesshomaru. I'm just so confused."

"We'll figure this out Kagome. First of all how did you get those bruises on your face, and why do you look like you're in pain whenever you sit down?" Shippo thought this would be a good start. Kagome looked away, embarrassed that she would have to explain this to them.

She gave out a sigh, "I got punished by Inuyasha for talking back. He… He spanked me…" She trailed off, not wanting to say any more about that. Her face got beet red from just talking about it.

Shippo sputtered, "He spanked you?" Souta began to look angry, "He hit you?" Kagome nodded, "Lack of better words, I suppose you could say that." "Did he hit your face too?" Souta asked in an angry tone.

Kagome shook her head, "No. Mayumi did that."

"Why in the hell would Inuyasha allow Mayumi to be there? I already know that Sesshomaru had a talk with Inuyasha about Mayumi before," Shippo explained. Kagome did recall Sesshomaru saying that to her after her first meeting with the woman.

"So after you were abused you escaped through the ventilation system. Am I right?" Shippo questioned. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Shippo sighed, rubbing his temples. "I need to call Sesshomaru, "He surmised.

Kagome shot up from her chair and nearly screamed, "No! I don't want anyone to know that I'm here!" "Kagome everyone is looking for you, including him. I can't keep lying for you. Eventually you'll have to come out of hiding," Shippo cautioned. "Then what will happen?" Kagome couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. The meal was obviously ruined from this conversation, but this was the only time when they were all together.

"I guess a custody battle. I don't think you will be punished further, but obviously there is a dispute over ownership of you," Shippo explained.

Kagome fumed, "Ownership!? What do you mean!?"

"Calm down Kagome. I'll explain. The new laws say that humans no longer have rights to themselves, due to their destructive nature. Believe or not, but this has been an issue for years. I'm just surprised it hasn't risen sooner. It is because of Sesshomaru that the laws were delayed. It would seem he is losing favor in the council, who believe that he is trying to champion humans. I think Sesshomaru is merely trying to create and equality between humans and demons. The humans who are mated to demons are of course exempted from most of the current laws," Shippo said.

Kagome thought for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around this. "Do you want me to turn myself into the authorities then?" Shippo had to agree with that, "You have to. Your case will be taken to court and hopefully Sesshomaru will win custody of you." "What will happen after that?" Kagome questioned.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know, but I also heard that the humans aren't too happy about the new laws. It is all up in the air right now with politics." This wasn't good. Things were slowly starting to escalate in all the wrong directions and she was caught in the middle. "Fine, I'll turn myself in," Kagome stood up and was heading towards the door.

Shippo jumped up and stopped her, "Wait!" Kagome put her hands on her hips, "What?" "You can't say you were here or I could be fined, or worse, have Souta taken away from me and I don't want that," Shippo said. Kagome looked back at Souta, who not only looked worried but apprehensive. "Alright, I'll be quiet about that, but that means I better get my pajamas back on," Kagome told them as she quickly got dressed in the clothes she arrived in. They were dirty and would serve to protect them from harm.

Shippo then grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" "I suppose I will turn you in. Wouldn't it be a more plausible story to say that you were hiding out for a couple of days and then you came here, hoping to gain sanctuary?" Shippo thought this would be a great idea. "You're right. That does sound good," Kagome didn't like lying, but how could she put those she loved in danger.

Before she knew it she was in custody and Shippo's story passed as legit. She was behind bars and locked up tight. Of course they didn't want her escaping. Kagome paced back and forth, waiting to see what would happen. What she feared the most is being taken back by Inuyasha. She didn't want him near her. Kagome knew that he meant well, but as the case proved, he didn't know what he was doing. She was still wondering what happened with Sesshomaru's paperwork. Something wasn't adding up.

Thinking about it all the time wasn't helping her as the anxiety soon turned to impatience. Hours passed and that is when she heard the guards talking.

"That Higurashi girl, I heard she was going to be put in the breeding program again."  
"No, there is going to be a custody battle with this one."  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw the case files. It's Inuyasha against the great Lord Sesshomaru."  
"What!? No way! Why would Sesshomaru want a human?"  
"Haven't you heard? He was the only one on the council who attested the new laws."  
"I heard a rumor, but I didn't think it was true."  
"Yeah, well hear this… It seems that that council wants to make humans slaves."  
"It might be a good place for them. They don't know how to handle themselves."  
"I would have to agree, but slaves?"  
"They deserve it…"

The voices disappeared and this only reconfirmed what Mayumi said. Kagome was pressed against the bars from straining to listen. So there was going to be a custody battle over her. Would she have a say in what would happen? At this point she highly doubted it. She would have to trust Sesshomaru like he had wanted her to from the start. It was as good of a time as any to trust someone.

The next morning she was taken from the cell, in her dingy clothes. She was escorted by the guards that were talking yesterday. She recognized their voices. Kagome was taken to a room that looked like a court house.

She was forced to sit down in a chair as some people assembled inside. Then she saw both of them; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They took opposite sides of the room. She could feel the tension in the room. Was this it? Would this be the official hearing? They both refused to look at her or even each other. This wasn't going to be good at all.

The judge came in and they rose to his honor. Once the oaths were taken everyone was seated. "We're here today with the case number 53490, in regards to the custody of Kagome Higurashi," the judge stated. "I would like to make this quick gentlemen, so if you could make your statements known, then I can proceed to a decision. Inuyasha Taisho, could you please start?"

Inuyasha was in a suit, finely pressed and ready for the court. He adjusted his tie as he stood up clearing his throat. He got his paper ready and started, "I have rightful ownership of Kagome Higurashi. I have the documents right here that says she agreed to come with me from the breeding institute. My signature and date are on these." The guard grabbed the documents and handed it to the judge to look over.

Inuyasha continued, "I also feel that I should have custody of Kagome because I will be the better provider and care taker. My argument on this is that I would have my daughter Mayumi take care of her full time while I'm at work. If I would have known she would use the ventilation as an escape route then I would have thought ahead. In either case, I can assure your honor that it would never happen again."

Kagome could see that Sesshomaru was getting mad, but he appeared very calm. They only way she could tell were the way his eyebrow twitched every now and again.

"Is there anything else you would like to add Inuyasha?" the judge asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes your honor. I also feel that Sesshomaru wouldn't be a proper caretaker for Kagome because for one, he didn't get his paperwork in to even get her from the breeding program. Secondly, when she was in his care she was always running off or causing problems. There have been reports and complaints from the staff at the medical unit about her being disruptive. Lastly, Sesshomaru is the head council member and it seems he is always too busy to even find time to care for someone else. I feel it would be a very bad idea to put more pressure on my brother and add to his already growing schedule." "I see," the judge said, sound overly critical.

Inuyasha sat down and it seemed like Inuyasha had a valid argument. Who could honestly argue with that? Well, Sesshomaru would of course.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is your turn to speak," the judge mentioned.

Sesshomaru stood up and he had more confidence than ever, "Your honor there are several transgressions against my good name that I would like to validate as untrue. I feel I would make a very good caretaker for Ms. Higurashi. I have the money, resources and power to do so. I am also her donator, which by law allows me to be her beneficiary first and foremost. As for the documents to gain custody of her from the breeding program has been tampered with. I made sure to make copies of my paperwork right when it was submitted. There is even a stamp on it to assure you that it was validated from the helper's desk." Sesshomaru's paperwork was given over to the judge.

"I have been told by the people at the breeder's program that my documents were in, but then why did they disappear? Something doesn't seem right with that. I would also like to point out the mental and physical stability of Ms. Higurashi. Being a caretaker also means the well-being of the person being taken care of. Am I right to assume that your honor?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The judge agreed, "Of course. We need our humans to be healthy."

"I would like to request and evaluation of this human to make sure that she is of sound body and mind," Sesshomaru requested.

"I object to that. Your honor, I already have the paperwork in to have a marriage with this woman. This is only a tact to delay this," Inuyasha interjected, clearly not happy with this request. "Do you have validation of this marriage request?" the judge asked.

Inuyasha immediately provided the paperwork. "It would seem that you do have things in order Mr. Taisho," the judge commented.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "I have a marriage license in as well brother…" This was getting interesting. "It would seem you both turned one in on the same day," the judge said, sounding tired already.

Kagome was beginning to get upset. Did anyone think to ask her about anything? Kagome the stood up and bowed respectfully to the demon judge.

"Your honor, may I have permission to speak please?" Kagome tried to be polite as she could be. The judge actually looked surprised, "Yes, you may speak. Manners such as that warrant some leeway." Apparently humans didn't have rights, but this would be her only chance to speak up for herself. She needed to.

"I would like to say your honor is that I do not want to be with Inuyasha. The reason being is that his daughter abused me and hit me for no reason at all, but for the plain fact that she hates me. I decided to run away and hide in the ventilation system for that reason," Kagome explained, telling a little white lie.

Inuyasha spoke up, "Then I won't have my daughter look after her when I am gone. I can find someone else."

"That's funny Inuyasha because I found someone to look after Kagome when I am gone at work too," Sesshomaru stated, sounding superior. "Shippo has gladly volunteered to watch over her for me." There was no denying that Sesshomaru was winning this case already.

The judge shoved his glasses closer to his pudgy face, "The only way that I can see this working is if this woman just marries one of you. Then there would be no future disputes over custody. This is indeed a very hard decision."

Kagome looked between the two brothers. They were radiating electricity between them. How would this work out now? Did she really have to marry in order for this to end? She couldn't stop looking between the two.

Kagome did something that she couldn't believe she would ever do. "I want to marry Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome didn't mean to yell it, but she wanted out of there and now. She put her hands over her mouth and looked up at the judge.

"Young lady, may I ask why Lord Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha?" the judge seemed curious. Kagome gulped down. What would she say?

She was in the spotlight now; all eyes on her. "I want to marry Lord Sesshomaru because I firmly believe that I would be happier with him. I would not have the possibility of being hurt. With Inuyasha," She paused and looked at the hanyou, "there is the chance that I could get hurt not just mentally, but physically as well."

"Then please explain to me why you chose to leave with Inuyasha at the breeder's program and not wait for Lord Sesshomaru?" the judge questioned.

Kagome looked down, feeling embarrassed. "If I didn't go with Inuyasha then I would have had a breeding partner. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. You see your honor… I'm a…. a…." "Spit it out young lady," the judge said impatiently.

"I'm a virgin!"

The judge pushed his glasses up once more, "I see how you would have wanted out of there with that situation."

"I'm going to call a recess while I think this over. Be back here in ten minutes," the judge then hit the mallet down. The judge left the room and the guards stayed on either side of Kagome. They all sat down as the minutes ticked by. Inuyasha took a drink of water, and Sesshomaru drummed his fingers on the table. Kagome looked from one to the other. It was clear who she wanted to be with, but who would the judge choose?


	16. Chapter 16: Rabid Dog

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 16 Rabid Dog**_

The judge came back into the room and all stood up in his presence. There was so much tension that she could barely breath in the room. What would he choose? They sat when they were told to do so.

"After looking at all the evidence, I have come to the conclusion that Mr. Taisho will be the caretaker to this woman. You two will be married immediately," the anvil hit the table and that was the end of it.

Kagome could feel the color running out of her face and she saw that look on Inuyasha. He cast a grin towards his brother and she could hear his silent laughter. That is when the silence turned into mayhem.

"Your honor, I beg you reconsider this decision," Sesshomaru barked as his hands shoved him up from his sitting position.

The judge gave Sesshomaru a glare, "Don't think that because you have power that you can get whatever you like Lord Sesshomaru. Consider this a blessing in disguise. This woman seems to be more trouble than she is worth." The judge then exited the room, tired of this nonsense.

The guards then took a hold of Kagome and that is when Sesshomaru lost it. "Let her go!" he announced as he bared his fangs. Inuyasha got up from his seat and barked back, "She's mine Sesshomaru! Back off!"

"Over my dead body Inuyasha! Give her back!" Sesshomaru yelled. He wasn't one to yell or let his emotions get in the way, but this was too much.

"The judge ordered this. Get over it!"

"Get over it! You don't care about her."  
"So says you. You don't understand human emotion."  
"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't understand them."  
"Yeah and next you'll be brining Rin into this. I've heard this a million times."  
"And you'll hear it a million more when I get done with you."  
"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Sesshomaru straightened himself up, his eyes glowing red, "You'll come to regret betraying me like this brother."

"There was no betrayal; I won her fair and square. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan," Inuyasha grinned as he said this, motioning for the guards to take Kagome away.

"N-No! Get your hands off me! Sesshomaru!" Kagome wailed as the guards had to literally pick her up and drag her out of the court room. Her arms were outstretched, wanting him to take it.

Sesshomaru made a dash for her until some more guards came in to block him. Apparently they were waiting outside. Sesshomaru was about to knock their skulls in when he realized who it was. It was Kouga, along with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Let her go for now Sesshomaru," Kouga warned. And then she was gone from his sight.

"Why did you do that? I could have gotten her, "Sesshomaru bellowed.

"And what would that have proven? What would you have done? You're the head of the council," Kouga reminded him. Head of the council? Was he really that? With how the laws were passing against the humans, could he really say he ruled them?

Sesshomaru shoved Kouga off and stalked out of the room, tired of hearing everyone's excuses. Kagome was gone again and there was nothing he could do about it, or so they thought. He was going to get her back and then what?

He was walking down the tin hallways, feeling angrier than ever. His eyes were still glowing red and he had this growing need to go back there and show his true power. What more could happen now? He did have that meeting tonight…

The meeting was already underway when Sesshomaru came in, then the room went quiet. He took his seat at the head of the table and he had this feeling that something wasn't right. That is when Takahiro stood up and gestured toward the great dog lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you chose to join us this evening. We thought you were going to be preoccupied today," Takahiro said with a mocking smile.

Sesshomaru grunted, "I wouldn't miss a meeting of this importance."

Tonight they were supposed to talk about the laws because there had been a dispute, mainly his dispute over what was going on. The humans were virtual slaves now and the laws were too binding to say the least.

Takahiro chuckled, "No, of course not my lord. There is something of minor importance that the council feels needs to be addressed."

Shoichi stood up this time, "It appears to the council that you're not fit for the position of high chair anymore."

Sesshomaru stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "This is outrageous! On what grounds do you make this decision on?"

"Simple, you have proven time and again your incompetence for the position. You seem to disagree with the council at every turn and then there was that display in the court room," Takahiro pronounced.

"Oh yes, we heard all about it," Shoichi nodded. "They said that you went into a fit of rage. How can we depend on a leader that loses his cool, and over a human wench?"

"A fit of rage? You haven't seen me angry before Lord Shoichi," Sesshomaru warned.

"Remember what you said Lord Sesshomaru; the old ways stay in the past," Takahiro mentioned, throwing Sesshomaru's words in his face. "We have casted a vote and it is unanimous to say the least. According to the laws, if a vote is unanimous then there cannot be a challenge set. Do you deny this?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I do not deny this. The law is just that."

"To top it all off, we also feel that you favor the humans. How can we create a new world when someone keeps holding on to small things? You know as well as we do that these humans don't know what they're doing. You fail to see the reality. Unless you concede and wish to take part in our dream, then we ask you to leave this room," Takahiro beseeched. Takahiro knew Sesshomaru's answer because of what his little spies have been telling him. Sesshomaru was ensconced with that woman, and therefore would do anything for her.

Sesshomaru breathed out, "If that is your final decision…" Sesshomaru could feel his insides slush around as his anger was trying to tamper down. He couldn't lose it now. He had to form a plan and he couldn't do it here. He pushed the chair back, screeching it on the floor, and abruptly left the room. He had to go find Shippo.

Kagome was forced into a room at Inuyasha's home. The door was locked and there was no escape this time. The guards did a fine job handling her and then cutting off all the vents. The room was stuffy and it was hot. She fanned herself and she paced the room. What to do? What was going to happen now?

Hours passed until the blasted door finally opened. Inuyasha came in with a smile, "Kagome, don't look so mad. I know I screwed up, but let me make it up to you. I promise that Mayumi won't be here anymore. I can also assure you that once we're married you can have complete freedom. How does that sound?" Inuyasha said in an apologetic tone.

Kagome stared at him. Was this some kind of a joke? Was this his way of saying sorry?

When Inuyasha didn't hear her respond he said, "Do you want me to say sorry? Is that it? Alright, I'm sorry Kagome. I promise I won't hurt you again. Just trust me okay?" Was he being genuine?

He made a motion towards her and she slapped his hand away. "Stay away from me. I want Sesshomaru," Kagome bit out.

"Sesshomaru? What is your deal with him? He doesn't care about you and you're with me now. I know for a fact that if he wasn't in the picture then you would come back to me with open arms," Inuyasha started to sound pissed.

"I love him!" Kagome shouted. She then covered her mouth, not sure why she said that.

Inuyasha's face fell, "What? You love him? You have got to be kidding me. How could anyone love a monster like him?"

"I do and don't you dare mock me. I love him and that drives you crazy," Kagome said this, knowing it would make him mad.

Instead Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah well, that doesn't matter. You're married to me now. I was trying to play nice with you, but it seems you need more time to bake in this room. Here is your copy of the marriage license." He flung the envelope to her.

She quickly opened it and legally she was married to him. Her eyes widened, "So you weren't going to tell me until I agreed?"

"I was going to surprise you, but it seems you don't want anything to do with me. The new laws say that a human doesn't have to be present for legal documents. So I signed your name for you. We're legally wed," he told her this with great satisfaction.

She crumpled the paper and threw it at him. "Forced marriage you asshole!?" Kagome yelled out at him.

"Yeah it would seem so. Look, I'll give you time to warm up to me a bit, like before; but I want this to be a real marriage. I want kids with you," Inuyasha added.

Kagome had to sit down. She took a step back and sat on her bed. Her stomach was eating away at her. "No…" she whispered.

"I'll leave you for a while so you can mull things over. Don't worry so much. Things will work out," he said as he left the room, locking the door as he went.

Kagome was left there alone, to ponder, to think, to wait…

Shippo and Souta were waiting anxiously to hear word of the trial. It was supposed to be quick but it seemed they had been waiting forever. That is when there was a beep on the console. Shippo answered it, "Who is it?" "It's Kouga, let me in," the console replied back. Shippo opened the door and there was the wolf demon. He stepped inside the apartment with his mate Ayame.

"It's nice to see you again," Shippo said. Ayame smiled, "And to you Shippo." "How are the kids?" he asked. "My two sons are working on another station, but they're doing well," she mentioned. Shippo nodded, "Glad to hear it."

Kouga's eyebrow twitched, "Enough with the pleasantries. We came here for a reason. We wanted to talk to you about the rebellion. The humans are growing restless."

Shipp nodded, "I know."

"And we need to take action, but I feel we don't have enough power," Kouga bit out.

"That's because we don't. I told you to recruit Sesshomaru. Why haven't you yet?" Shippo questioned.

"How can I trust him? He's part of the council. He could betray us."  
"And risk losing Kagome? I don't think so."  
"Even with Kagome, this is dealing with mutiny."

"And you think he won't do it?"  
"Yes! I have my reserves about him. If he wasn't part of that council…"

Souta intervened, "What about my sister? You told us you would be at the hearing. What happened?" Kouga finally acknowledged Souta and cast him a look that meant it wasn't good.

"The judge…" he hesitated, "The judge ruled against Sesshomaru."

"What? But why?" Souta asked.

Kouga sighed, "It would seem someone paid the judge off. And then there's the paperwork. I looked like you guys told me, but I couldn't find it." "Someone is sabotaging Sesshomaru," Ayame added.

"But why would someone do that?" Shippo questioned.

Then the door opened up in a split second, and there before them was the great lord himself. "Someone is doing it to get me kicked out of the council," Sesshomaru said this as he walked in on them. "I could hear you all outside in the hallway. You can't forget that demons are very good at hearing. You should know this," Sesshomaru mentioned as he made himself at home.

"What all did you hear?" Kouga asked hysterically. "Only the part about the judge and my paperwork. Was there something else you're supposed to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked now, staring at Kouga.

Shippo piped up, "Kouga, you have to tell him. I've been keeping quiet for this long, but I think he needs to know now."

What did he have to know? What were they hiding?

"What is so important? It better help me get Kagome back and fast," Sesshomaru warned, not liking the fact that he was being kept out of something that could have helped him through all of this. Why didn't they trust him? Had he not proven to be loyal to them as he thought they were to him?

"I trusted you all as you should have trusted me, now out with it and you better be quick because I have no patience today," Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, showing that he meant business.

Kouga gulped down, "I'm the leader of a rebel army that is planning to overthrow the council. For the past 100 years there have been laws changing against the humans, and now they're coming forward at a rapid rate. We didn't notify you because…"

"Because I was part of the council. I understand this now. So why are you the leader of this group? You don't seem overly find of humans, since you're a security officer and all," Sesshomaru said this, trying to understand where Kouga was coming from.

"It all started with Kagome. She showed me what loving a human could be like. Humans are fragile creatures, but they're good too. I believe in a world where we could all be equal," Kouga announced.

"And being hidden in the human world did delegate this decision?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Being hidden because of humans hunting demons didn't alleviate my thoughts on this cause. Now that we're out of hiding, there should be no reason for humans and demons to dominate one another. You have to believe me when I say that I want to help them," Kouga answered confidently.

"Now that I know all this, what do you want me to do, and what will you do for me?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. The events have taken a drastic turn now.

Shippo finally came into the conversation, "Since you're no longer part of the council, we can be rest assured that you won't back them up. But I'm still curious on why they would want you out, and who would cause this?"

"I can only think of a few people that would sabotage me and my good name. Takahiro wanted the high chair for years and I was standing in the way of 'progress'. I was fighting for the humans within the council room and I was the only one speaking for them," Sesshomaru pontificated.

"I thought that you were siding with them," Kouga admitted.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Shows how much your little spies know. How could they know inside the council room? Only the great lords are allowed in there. But yes, that is why I was voted out."

"Why would you side with the humans?" Ayame questioned.

Sesshomaru gazed up at the ceiling and said, "A little girl named Rin showed this old demon what it was like to know human emotion. Then there was a woman named Kagome who showed me what it meant to care for a human." He then looked at all of them, "Kagome has touched all of our lives and she is honestly the one that helped shape us to who we are now."

They all had to agree to that. There was no denying it.

"So, what is the plan?" the dog lord asked; now finally taking a seat.


	17. Chapter 17: Unraveling at the Seams

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 17 Unraveling at the Seams**_

"Mayumi, you did a wonderful job," Shoichi said as he combed his fingers through her hair. They were lying naked in bed together, done with their love making. She gave him a soft purr, "Anything for you Shoichi."

"The council has another meeting tonight and everything has fallen into place. I knew recruiting you was the right decision. You even got his paperwork lost. You're so clever," he commented to her.

Mayumi smiled, casting a toothy grin, "I couldn't have done it without you're guidance. Also, that judge, he was bought off far too easily. You didn't pay him much."

Shoichi shrugged, "Greed can do things to a person."

"So does this mean that Sesshomaru will be overthrown now?" Mayumi asked.

"According to the laws he has to step down now. He has shown his incompetence in dealing with humans. Such weak creatures," he shot out as he sat up on the bed. Mayumi immediately felt the loss of his heat. "Now get that ass of yours out of bed and grab me some coffee."

Mayumi pouted as she strung the sheets from her and knew that play time was over.

Shoichi was getting dressed when he looked back and asked, "Why would you allow your father to marry that woman?" Mayumi smiled back at him as she got out of the bed herself. She stretched, showing him her front.

"Because it will be easier to dig my claws into her. As I told you before, the only reason I agreed to all of this was to get back at her," Mayumi told him. "Now let me get you that coffee."

She happily walked to the kitchen and got what he desired. By the time she came back he was already dressed and ready to go.

"I want you out of here by the time I finish this coffee," Shoichi ordered as he took the cup from her hands. She bit her lip as she grabbed her clothes off the floor. It was true they had no love in this relationship, but she wished he would show some interest in her.

"How about a kiss goodbye?" She mewled.

Shoichi growled, "This was a business arrangement. Now get out and do as you're told."

"Okay, but be sure to tell me how the meeting goes. I want to know how my Uncle takes this news, "Mayumi conceded and finally got dressed. She saw herself out, getting her answer from his curt nod.

Once Sesshomaru left there were a set of congratulations in order. Takahiro took the head seat, still warm from his rival. He relished in this victory because it was something he had been aiming for, for far too long. Takahiro cast a smile as a sigh penetrated his lips.

"Now onto the next order of business," Takahiro began. "Some people have been asking about the planet and whether or not it is fit enough for us to go back. What is the status report?"

One of the councilmen stood up and said, "Our latest probe sent to Earth verified that it is safe to live on once more, like the last few reports you told me to do."

"I'm glad to hear it, but as we discussed before, we want to stay in space for several reasons," Takahiro stated. "We need the humans to stay up here longer. We have to manipulate them to think that the Earth is still unfit. We will commence with the next step in our plans for them."

"As you all know, Sesshomaru has been kept out of our private meetings; and therefore has no knowledge of our plans. Now that the thorn is gone we can continue with the plan to make the humans our slaves," Shoichi added. There was banging on the tables for agreement.

"In our previous discussions we talked about how humans are nothing but incapable whelps that pushed us into hiding for hundreds of years. Now the tables are turned and we get our time back. The humans are weak now, their numbers insubstantial to our own. It will be easy to take them out," Takahiro proclaimed, knowing full well that his facts were true.

A councilman stood up and interjected, "Yes, we all agree that a false report to the community is in order once more, but what about the demons who don't agree to our methods. I have heard rumors of a rebellion forming within our very walls, and with five other space stations, it would be hard to control."

Takahiro scoffed, "They are nothing but rumors, but if it makes you feel better, I will get a spy to keep his ears and eyes open. As for the demons who are against us... We need to do one of two things; manipulate them to our cause through either force or cash, or we can execute them on the basis of terrorism. We can make a story up for those put to death."

"Would this include humans?" the councilman asked.

Takahiro shook his head, "No, because that would create unnecessary panic. The humans are an endangered species and they will be of use to us now and in the future. They will be our labor, so we have to be careful. A few demons or half breeds won't matter. Anything to keep things under control."

"We also want to make sure that the demon being executed won't create a martyr," Shoichi warned.

Takahiro chuckled, "Only if there really is a rebellion. Like I said before, I highly doubt it. But maybe we need an execution anyway to make sure that it doesn't happen. We have to choose wisely though."

A woman raised her hand and stood, "I have an idea. Usually the offspring are good. They're not as well-known and will be of little consequence to us."

"You make a valid point. I will need lists to see what could be done. I require a report on my desk early tomorrow morning. Council dismissed," Takahiro said as he got up to leave. Everything was coming into place, just like he imagined.

It was a little past midnight and they were still talking.

"That's your plan?" Sesshomaru asked, not impressed.

"It's the best we got," Kouga informed.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Well I feel that there are several spaces in your plan. I like the fact that you have a few members in each space station; mainly your two sons, Reiji and Ronmaru. They seem to have a handle on the other side. But what about the minimal numbers? It would seem that the humans aren't really involved, but demons. Don't you trust the humans?"

Kouga shook his head, "Of course I do, but their being manipulated by the council. Sure they don't like the new laws, but what choices do they have? Not to mention all the reports that are sent out to the public still say that the Earth is unfit to live. So if we are to live then we have to live up here. The only way out of this is to fight back."

"And you believe these reports?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course. The scientists are the ones that conduct the studies, not the councilmen," Kouga concluded.

Sesshomaru barked out a laugh, "It's a good thing I came when I did. Kouga, you know nothing of politics. The council runs everything and we see all the paperwork before it's sent out to the public."

"So you're saying that the Earth could be habitable to humans again?" Kouga questioned.

"To be honest, I don't know; but it is a distinct possibility. Why not conduct your own studies to find out if the latest reports are legit. You have resources, so why not use them?" Sesshomaru added, seeing the look the wolf demon was giving him.

Kouga threw his arms up in the air, "Alright, so I might not know as much as you, but I started this." He paused, and then looked at the demon lord, "I think you should be the leader to this rebellion."

"What? Me? Are you serious?" Sesshomaru was actually surprised by this.

Kouga nodded, "Why not? You have been a powerful leader your whole life. You have experience and you seem to have a better head on your shoulders about this stuff. I can be your second in command. What do you say?"

Sesshomaru responded in his confident tone, "Very well. I will lead this rebellion, but there will have to be some change in plans." They all huddled around, interested in what he would say.

"Souta, Shippo," Sesshomaru got their attention, "I want you two to send out a probe of your own to Earth. Get us a valid report."

Souta's eyes widened, "But I don't know if I can do that."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Have more confidence. You did find the cure to a disease. Shippo will help you." Shippo and Souta nodded and were sent out right away, even though it was very early in the morning. If they wanted to get answers then they had to be quick about it before things got out of control.

"Kouga, Ayame; I want you two to get in touch with Reiji and Ronmaru. I need you all to send a message to all the followers on what our plans are and to keep an open ear out for any rumors. Once the report is back from the probe then we will conduct our next set of plans," Sesshomaru advised. Ayame immediately left to inform her sons about the new changes.

"What about Kagome?" Kouga questioned.

"If I were to try and get her now, it would cause friction. We have to be discreet as possible. I can't be thrown in jail for breaking the law now," Sesshomaru said this, feeling a new headache.

Kouga agreed, "Yes, having you in prison would set back our plans a bit, but what if I could get Kagome back for you?" This caught Sesshomaru's attention. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm a security guard. I might not know who paid the judge off, but I have enough evidence to substantiate that the choice was manipulated. All I have to do is turn in the report and then there will be a hearing. I have never lost a case before in all my years of service. I know the laws," Kouga gave a wry smile.

"So you plan on telling the judge to give Kagome to me or you will turn him in?" Sesshomaru was elated by this prospect.

Kouga grinned, "Of course."

Sesshomaru patted Kouga on the back and shook his hand, "Then let's get on it because the longer she is away…" Kouga finished, "The more of ass you are?"

"I wasn't going to say that," Sesshomaru growled, not liking the joke.

Kouga chuckled, "The truth hurts. I will get right on it Sesshomaru."

"W-What are you doing here?" the judge stuttered in his bed. Kouga put his booted foot up on the bed, making it creak.

"Still asleep hog?" Kouga asked with a sneer. Kouga then put his other foot on the bed and hoisted himself up, hovering over the fat demon. The judge cowered. "Who paid you off?" Kouga asked as he quickly bent down and grabbed the judge by the collar of his pajamas.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," the judge lied and Kouga could smell it on him.

Kouga's nostrils flared, "I can tell you're lying. I have enough evidence to put you away for a very long time. All I have to do is file a report and you're history."

The judge wailed, "What do you want?"

Kouga finally released the judge. He plopped back on the bed like a sack of potatoes. "I'm glad you asked. I want Kagome," Kouga got right to the point.

"B-But I can't do that. The decision has already been made," he sputtered.

Kouga chuckled, "And you're a judge. You have the power to change your mind within a 24 hour period. Now get your ass up and nullify the marriage contract, and make Sesshomaru her caretaker… NOW!" The judge jumped when Kouga yelled at him.

The judge wasn't quick enough as he tried to get out of bed. Kouga literally booted the fat beast out of his bed to where he slammed on the floor. "Get moving," he ordered the judge. He scrambled up to his feet and got to the table. When the documents were drawn up and stamped, Kouga took the paperwork and put it in his pocket.

He gave the judge a warning, "You tell anyone about this and I will be sure to lash out at you in the worst possible way. Do I make myself clear?"

The judge nodded, "Crystal."

"Good. Now get back to your bed; you sicken me," Kouga gave him a look of disgust before he departed the apartments.

Kouga walked down the corridors with meaningful steps. Now it was time to get Kagome before it was too late. If Inuyasha did anything to her then he would make sure that the mutt would come to regret it. Kagome didn't deserve any of this and needed a reprieve from all of it. It was true that Sesshomaru was partly to blame for this, but Kouga trusted him to take care of Kagome. It wasn't long until Kouga was flanked by the dog demon lord himself.

"Do you have the documents?" Sesshomaru asked. He was given the paperwork he wanted and needed. He paused as he read through them. "These are perfect Kouga. Great work."

Kouga smirked, "What can I say? I have a way with words."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but allow a smirk of his own. This was good and he couldn't thank Kouga enough. Being part of the police unit had its perks and maybe that was the whole reason why Kouga chose that occupation. Kouga could have been so much more. In fact Kouga was supposed to become part of the board himself, but turned it down for Takahiro. He still didn't understand it.

Inuyasha heard a rude beeping at his door. He was groggy and tired. When he looked at his clock he saw that it was only three in the morning. What could be so important that someone would want to wake him up? Inuyasha reluctantly got out of bed and his bare feed padded on the floors. A yawn escaped his mouth when he finally released the lock on the front door.

It slid open and the light blared into the darkened apartment, making Inuyasha blind for a moment. When the brightness subsided and his vision focused, he saw someone he didn't want to see; Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, stepping back. "You have no right to be here." That is when Inuyasha caught Kouga right behind his brother. "What is this!?" He barked.

Kouga and Sesshomaru let themselves in. "We're here for Kagome," they said in unison.

"You're going to do this to me Kouga? I thought we had an agreement?" Inuyasha whined.

"Pfft, an agreement my ass. I only helped you because it was the best decision for Kagome, considering that Sesshomaru's paperwork was gone. Now I feel this is the right choice for her," Kouga mentioned.

Inuyasha's ears flattened, "Mangy wolf."

"Mutt."  
"Flea ridden hair bag!"  
"Half-breed!"  
"Mangy wolf!"  
"Asshole!"  
"Scrawny wolf!"  
"Dog turd!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Enough, both of you. We came here for Kagome and here is the paperwork to prove my ownership." Inuyasha took the documents and read them over quickly.

"There's no way this is legit. I'm married to her," Inuyasha said in a disbelieving tone.

"They're legit. Now hand her over or Kouga here will have to arrest you," Sesshomaru said this as he stood his full height.

Inuyasha sneered, "You don't want her Sesshomaru; trust me." This was his last chance to keep Kagome, and he was going to take it. "I already mated with her."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and he couldn't tell if his brother was lying. Inuyasha's scent was all over the place, so it was hard to detect Kagome. "Show her to me Inuyasha. This is the last time I'm going to tell you," Sesshomaru told her.

"I won't let you take her!" Inuyasha was about to pivot at Sesshomaru when Kouga got him into a choke hold. "Get off me!" Inuyasha bit out.

"Just hold tight little brother…" Sesshomaru muttered this as he went into the darkened hallways. He saw the door with the red light above it, which signified that it was locked. He beeped on the keypad and the door slid open. Right when he stepped in the room, it was like an oven. It was hot to say the least.

The lights flickered on and there on the bed was Kagome, still in those disgusting pajamas. Didn't Inuyasha think to have her washed and put into clean clothes? When Sesshomaru looked up he saw that the vent was sealed off. No wonder why it was so hot in here. When he got to the bed he saw that Kagome was out and breathing hard. He touched her forehead and she was scolding hot. She was dehydrated and sick. This was all Inuyasha's fault.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and her whole body was warm. Her eyes slightly opened and a small smile graced her lips, "I knew you would come for me." Then she was unconscious again, lying limp in his arms. She was so fragile and he was scared he would hurt her, yet he couldn't help but keep her close. Sesshomaru vowed that he would allow no one to take her from him ever again.

He exited the room and saw that Inuyasha was still struggling. "I said you can't take her!" Inuyasha growled, barring his fangs.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, "Shut up you half breed. Because of you Kagome is sick. How could you allow her to be in that hot room with no food or water? If I ever see you around her again I won't hesitate to kill you Inuyasha. You have betrayed me for the last time." Sesshomaru walked past him. Inuyasha stilled, seeing Kagome's condition.

Inuyasha shoved at Kouga, "Let me go. You can take her." He sounded sorrowful, like he had lost something precious. Kouga was hesitant to do so. "I said let me go," Inuyasha said once more. "I didn't want to hurt Kagome. I just wanted to be with her…"

Kouga released Inuyasha and got up from the floor. "Sesshomaru was serious and you're just gonna give up like that?" Kouga questioned.

Inuyasha couldn't look Kouga in the face, "I don't want her to die." Then Inuyasha swiped his head up staring up at the wolf. "Did you see her? I did that to her." His voice broke, like he was about ready to cry.

"This is the best for her Inuyasha. You should have known better and let that love for her stay in the past where it belonged. You made your choice a very long time ago," Kouga reminded the hanyou.

Inuyasha bit back, "I know! But, I just wanted Kagome to…"

"To love you?" Kouga finished.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah…"

Kouga understood what Inuyasha was going through, but the hanyou did it all the wrong ways. Just as usual Inuyasha never thought before he made any action. This time though, he may have dug his grave too deep. Kouga couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Inuyasha because he brought this on himself; but he could feel empathy for his situation.

"Although you may love her, you have to abide Sesshomaru's orders. He will kill you if you come near Kagome again," Kouga paused, "And so will I."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga as he turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha in the darkness of his own home and heart.


	18. Chapter 18: Rest and Relaxation

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 18 Rest and Relaxation **_

"What do you mean!?" Takahiro screeched.

"Just as I said your eminence," the fat judge said, while pacing the great lord's office.

"So you're telling me that Kouga came into your home and demanded that you release the papers to Sesshomaru for that wench?"  
"Yes great lord. He told me that if I told anyone, that he would get back at me!"

"Really? And I have to wonder why Kouga would stretch his neck out like that."  
"I don't know great lord; he didn't tell me. He just beat me up."

Takahiro looked down at the pudgy demon, sickened by the judge. He was bought off so easily and with so little money. This little rebellious act was going against the grain, but it was completely legal, as far as the paperwork went. The only one that could overthrow this would be Takahiro himself. He would have to deal with this situation before it got out of hand, and to remind certain demons where their loyalty should lie.

Kouga was supposed to be the next supreme Wolf Demon Lord, but turned it down for reasons unknown. Takahiro never understood it, but he was glad to get the position, but now he was betrayed by that flea bag.

Takahiro dismissed the judge, "I will get this taken care of. Now leave."

Once Takahiro was alone he slammed his fist into the intercom panel. A voice rang out, "Yes Lord Takahiro." The voice was fuzzy, but audible.

"Give me some information regarding Kouga and I want it immediately," Takahiro ordered as he cut the intercom off, not even waiting for a reply.

Kagome awoke with a start, thinking that she was back in the same nightmare; married to Inuyasha. When she glanced around she noticed that she was in a different room. Kagome looked down and also saw that she was cleaned up and put into some new clothes. She felt refreshed, but still a little tired. That is when Kagome noticed weight on the bed.

Her eyes trailed to her left and saw a large figure burrowed under the covers. She felt the presence of someone reaching out and grabbing her by the waist. Kagome was pulled down and forced into a cuddling position under the covers. She was face to face with none other than the man of her dreams; Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and said, "I'm glad you're finally awake and feeling better."

Kagome blushed as his lips were mere inches from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Two day this Sesshomaru worried for you. Your fever finally broke last night," the dog demon admitted.

Kagome felt her face grow warmer with the realization that he took care of her once more. He probably even bathed and dressed her. Did she dare ask?

"Sesshomaru, you didn't…" Kagome was cut off when his hand came around her head and forced her mouth to his.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue wanting admittance into her mouth. Kagome parted her lips and deepened the kiss willingly. Her arms instinctively came around his neck and her body pressed close to his. She heard his feral moan as he slowly released her.

He finished by giving her a small kiss at the tip of her nose.

Kagome breathed out, trying to catch herself from panting.

"What was that for?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I knew what you were going to ask and the answer is yes, yes and yes. Not only that but you have been apart from me for far too long and I'm not letting you go." The last bit his tone changed to a serious one.

Their foreheads were pressed together, meshing the black and white tendrils together. When Kagome saw this, she was reminded of yin and yang. Without balance there would be chaos, but now that they were together again, there would be peace and tranquility. At least that is what Kagome hoped for.

"Your forehead feels a lot better," Sesshomaru noted.

"I feel a lot better," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started with a sigh, "There is something I wish to speak to you about, and I feel it's very important. Already I have waited for two days and you know I'm not a patient demon."

Kagome giggled, "You have always been patient with me Sesshomaru."

"Yes, well my patience is thinning. So please hear me out while I talk of this matter," Sesshomaru adjusted so that they were more comfortable. "We must discuss the matter of what must be done to dissolve the marriage contract between you and Inuyasha."

Kagome gulped down, "And what must be done? Aren't you my caretaker again?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It doesn't work like that. I want to make sure that you're not taken away from me again. They could always call back on that contract unless we do what was supposed to happen. When I donated my blood to you, we were supposed to be mates."

He paused, waiting for her to register this. When her eyes widened he knew he hit home.

"B-But, you mean… you and I becoming mates? But that w-would mean…" Kagome's face got red as she mentally slapped herself. He wanted to mate with her.

Sesshomaru felt her try to pull away, but he held fast. "Kagome, this isn't a game. I want you as my mate and nothing you say will change my mind on what I want. What I'm asking is what you want? You didn't have a choice with Inuyasha, but you will always have a choice with me."

Kagome stopped fighting and he was right. He always gave her choices and chances. He helped her through everything, and kept her sane. Sesshomaru was everything and now this was her chance to be with him and to love him. She did love him after all; so why not give herself completely to him?

"Not only that, but I have been pulling out my hair worrying about you. I can't go through that again," Sesshomaru declared as he pressed another kiss on her. It was subtle and sweet. He really did care about her.

When he released her lips he saw her lick them. Her cogs were reeling, thinking of what to do when it was clearly obvious. He cared about her and he knew she cared about him. At least he thought so. He couldn't have misread the signs when it involved her.

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She smiled and said, "I will be your mate Sesshomaru."

Her eyes got glassy as she felt the tears sting them.

"What are you crying about Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

Kagome took her arms and hugged him closer to her, smelling his hair. "It's just that I've been away from you for so long that I missed you. All I could think of was you and how much you sacrificed for my family and for me. I'm so sorry." She began to cry, her tears falling onto his face.

Sesshomaru began to wipe them away with his thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Kagome nodded, "Yes I do. I was never thankful and I was always fighting with you. I never knew how important you would be to me; how you were the answer to everything."

She then dug her face into his chest and mumbled something. He couldn't tell what it was but he knew she was embarrassed about something.

"Kagome? What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked. She mumbled once more.

Sesshomaru gave an agitated sigh and gently prodded her from his chest. "Kagome I can't understand you if you're pressed against my chest. Now please repeat yourself once more so that I can hear you."

He saw the redness on her face and the mushed tears against her cheeks. Her lip quivered and she seemed honestly scared. What did she have to be scared about and why would she not want to tell him?

"You can tell me anything Kagome. I won't get mad," Sesshomaru promised her.

Her shaky hand rested on his chest and he could feel her trembling. "S-Sesshomaru… I-I… I love you," Kagome said this as she stared into his eyes. "I love you," she repeated with more confidence.

Sesshomaru actually laughed as he threw the covers off of them and swung Kagome up to straddle on his hips. Kagome was surprised and gripped at his abdomen. That is when she realized that he was completely topless. She felt herself become inflamed once more.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked in a squeak.

"This makes this Sesshomaru very happy because…"

Souta had been on the computer almost all night. No amount of coffee could keep him up much longer. Shippo hovered over him with a yawn. "Souta, you have been at this all night long. Don't you think you should rest and go see your sister?" Shippo insisted.

Souta shook his head, "No. I have to do this because Sesshomaru asked this of me."

"Between you getting your memories back and your dedication to your work, you never seem to have time for anything. Not even me," Shippo pouted.

Souta whirled around in his chair, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have those feelings for you. I'm already forced to sleep in the same bed with you and all you do is smother me."

"I can't help it if you make such a great pillow and you said you would try," Shippo reminded Souta. Souta growled, "Yeah and I have been."

"Liar."

"What was that?" Souta asked in exasperation.

Shippo pulled the computer chair to him, making Souta come mere inches from his face. "I said you're a liar. You haven't tried at all. You never want to kiss me or show any affection towards me. Are you scared that you might feel something for me if you do?" Shippo questioned, getting closer to Souta.

Souta inched back in his chair, "There is nothing there. This whole mating thing is one sided and I'm gonna find a cure to it so that we can both get back to our lives."

Shippo growled and grabbed the back of Souta's head. He forced Souta to kiss him and he felt the fight within his mate. Souta was pulling back and Shippo was leaning forward until the chair creaked under their weight. Just when Shippo thought all hope was lost, he felt Souta kissing him back in a fevering passion.

Souta wove his fingers through Shippo's hair and moaned as their tongues met. Souta stood up and pressed himself close to Shippo, making the kitsune take a step back. They walked into the wall, Shippo meshed against it. Souta released him and panted before kissing him once more. Shippo had to gently push Souta back so that he could breathe. Souta reluctantly ended it.

"What. Was. That?" Shippo asked as he panted.

Souta slanted his eyes and said," "I-I don't know." He paused and looked up, "But I liked it."

"I told you…" Shippo was cut off. "I don't want to hear it. So you told me and yeah, I was fighting it alright!" Souta bit out in defeat.

Shippo smiled, "We have a bond Souta. Can't you just be happy that we have one another? It doesn't matter what our gender is, but the love that we share."

Souta scoffed, "I don't know if I would go so far as love."

"Now that hurt," Shippo stated with a mocked expression of pain. "Straight to the heart."

Souta chose to ignore him as he heard the computer beep. I got back in his computer chair and whirled around to face the screen. Shippo came up behind him and put his hands on Souta's shoulders. They hovered over the screen and the probe had come back to home base. The data was being uploaded to the computer and they knew it was going to take a few moments.

Souta could feel Shippo playing with his hair and gave out a sigh, "We're supposed to be working you know." Shippo shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but the computer says it will take a while. There's a sleeping cot that we can cuddle up on and take a nice nap. C'mon?"

Shippo began yanking on Souta's arm. He reluctantly got up and said, "Just sleeping and nothing else?" Shippo halted. "I knew it. I said it once and I'll say it a million times, no!"

"I promise I won't be rough with you," Shippo admitted.

Souta threw his arms up in the air, "I'm not doing it with you. I don't want to get my ass raped by you, and I know it would happen because your instincts tell you to be the dominate one."

Shippo's face got red, "Yeah well you could always take me instead if that makes you feel better."

Souta shook his head, baffled, "Look, I've never even had sex before and you switching positions with me won't help one bit." Souta was exasperated to the point of wanting to pull his hair out. Shippo coddled Souta and smoothed out his hair, "A virgin? Oh this is wonderful. Now I can teach you all my tricks."

Souta got out of Shippo's death hold and glared at him, "I don't want to know any of your tricks. I just want to sleep. I'm exhausted." A yawn escaped his mouth.

Shippo crossed him arms, "Alright, but you have to promise to try it with me sometime. You said no to a kiss and see how that turned out? You liked it."

Souta blushed and said nothing as he went to the cot to lie down at. Shippo joined him and spooned his back, pulling the covers over him. "You will agree in time…"

Kagome held her breathe as she waited for him to say something, anything. He cradled her hips with his hands and gazed at her with those corn flower eyes. "It's because this Sesshomaru loves you too."


	19. Chapter 19: Validation

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 19 Validation**_

Heavy investigation followed when Takahiro asked for the files of Kouga of the wolf clan. He had an impeccably perfect record in the law force and always upheld the rules and regulations of the facility; except this time. Kouga should have kept his nose out of this instead of helping that dog. Takahiro had a feeling that there was more to this and his spies verified that Kouga had been working with Sesshomaru for a while; whether it was helping the dog or doing things for him.

When his spies asked around there were signs of Kouga trying to locate certain paperwork, trying to swindle the system of getting things pushed forward; all for the sake of that woman. What was so important about her that these people would go to such lengths?

Takahiro pushed the button at his personal desk and heard his secretary say, "Yes sir?" "Send word that I want Kouga and his family arrested for conspiracy, retaliation and terrorism," Takahiro told her. "Right away sir."

Takahiro leaned back in his chair and he smiled. Shoichi looked nervous, "Lord Takahiro, are you sure this is going to be the right choice?"

Takahiro nodded, "Of course. His family is well known and an example has to be made and a personal message sent to that dog for interfering with my plans. How else could I get back at Sesshomaru, but through one of his loyal men?"

Shoichi sighed in understanding, "I just think that this will create a martyr. Kouga is well known."

Takahiro laughed, "Don't be an idiot Shoichi. Nothing will happen to that flea bag, but someone a little closer to home."

"You mean one of his…" Shoichi was cut off. "Of course. Now get back to work. We need those reports out soon about the condition of the Earth. We want to keep our people happy, now don't we?" Takahiro chuckled.

Shoichi agreed, "I'm getting on that right now." He stood up and saw himself out, knowing that what was about to happen would be a hard message, not just sent to Sesshomaru, but to any demon who wanted to go against the council.

The plague of wrongness egged at Kouga's mind all night and into the following morning. He couldn't seem to sleep, despite knowing that he did everything he could for the moment. He checked with his sons on the other ships and relayed any important information. Kouga even walked around the ship in the middle of the night to see if he could detect any odd goings on; but there was nothing. Sleep didn't find him, but that feeling of dread wouldn't leave him.

He did everything that Sesshomaru asked of him and more. All they were doing was waiting for that probe to come back from Earth and it should be done at any moment. Maybe that is what was keeping him up. He was anxious about the results. Kouga knew the council lied, but about the Earth? Why would they want to do that? There had to be a reason to want to stay up in space. He would have to do some heavy investigation and he needed to talk with Sesshomaru anyway.

Since it was already morning, he needed to get up anyway. Kouga didn't bother to wake Ayame up before he made his way to his uniform. He got dressed and made his way to the demon lord's apartments, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. He knew that the mating had to happen between Kagome and Sesshomaru, or the laws would dictate that Kagome would have to go back to Inuyasha. This was just getting so frustrating with how everything was going.

Kouga was about to leave through the door when he felt his woman at his back. He didn't even hear her come up to him. He really must be distracted. "Where are you going Kouga?" Ayame asked.

Kouga smiled as he turned to face her. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and said, "I have to talk to Sesshomaru this morning my love."

Ayame blushed as he playfully growled at her. "If you have to my mate," She told him this as she got on her tip toes and gave him a deeper kiss, one that promised a night of passion.

Kouga would have loved to drag her back to bed and make love to her, but he couldn't. His nostrils flared, sensing her impending need of him. Kouga shook his head and Ayame giggled, knowing that he could smell her arousal.

"Go back to bed Ayame. I will make it up to you," Kouga said as she turned around to do as he bid. He lightly swatted her rear as she made her way back to the bedroom. Kouga could feel himself smiling even after she was gone from his sight.

He was truly in love with Ayame and he hated to leave this early, but he had something he had to do and it called his attentions immediately. He just wanted to go back home; back to Earth.

Sesshomaru smoothed Kagome's hair back as she slept in the early morning. Last night's events were evident on the stark white sheets. The red splotch on the sheets signified what had been done and the bite mark at her shoulder proved what she was to him.

When he bit into her shoulder, her blunt teeth bit him in return. It was symbolic in nature, but to him, it meant even more. She accepted him and he accepted her and the gift she gave him. Kagome waited her whole life for him and in a way he for her. They belonged to one another and there was no question with it. Now all he had to do was keep her safe from anything that could cause her harm.

There was no way that anyone could take her away from him now. That is what gave him the most relief. No more Inuyasha to interfere with what he treasured the most. Now that marriage contract was nullified not only legally, but through mating there could be no contesting her being his.

Sesshomaru saw her stirring, a slight whimpering coming from her lips. He was worried that he may have been too rough with her, but when her blue eyes opened, he saw the happiness within them. She snuggled closer to him, giving a content sigh.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," she yawned out.

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her, holding her close to him. "Good morning my pet," he lovingly called her as he felt her stretch. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but happier than ever," Kagome admitted as she planted a kiss on his lips. He gladly returned the affection.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to showing his emotions, but with Kagome, they came easily enough. The more he spent time with her, the more he saw himself change; but it was a change that he could live with. Sesshomaru felt better with whom he was and could finally admit that he had human emotions too. He could love and still be a strong demon at the same time. When he thought about it, now he could understand his father.

Sesshomaru nuzzled against her and said, "I'm sorry if I was too rough with you."

Kagome smiled and gave a soft giggle, "Not at all. I enjoyed myself very much. You are a very skilled lover." Kagome could feel her cheeks heating up with being so bold but she couldn't seem to help herself at the moment. It was embarrassing to admit, but she was starting to feel turned on again, wanting to couple with him once more.

She saw Sesshomaru's nostrils flare as he could smell her scent of arousal. He growled under his breath as he turned her on top of his naked body. Her breasts bobbed as he moved her up to settle on top of him.

"Best you stop woman before this Sesshomaru makes love to you once more," Sesshomaru warned as he hands already came to her hips.

Kagome grinned as her eyes drooped with pleasure, "That isn't a threat Sesshomaru, but a promise of what I really want."

"You're insatiable this morning Kagome," Sesshomaru chuckled as she bounced on top of him from his laughter.

Kagome smoothed her hands over his naked abdomen, relishing in his muscular physic. She really did love his body and the way it worked. She never knew what she was missing out on until she met him. Sesshomaru made her feel complete, like what a real woman is supposed to feel like.

Kagome mewled, "I don't think you can ever satisfy me because I will keep wanting more."

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting hard just with the way she talked. She was being seductive on purpose and she knew it. Kagome felt him at her bottom and she felt heated between her legs once more; the moisture apparent. Sesshomaru squeezed her hips as his hands traveled down her thighs. There was no way they could get out of this now, that is until there was a buzz blaring at their front door.

Sesshomaru gave out a sigh as he head plummeted onto the pillow. Kagome sagged as her forehead came to his chest, her hair spilling around him. "Why now?" her muffled protest vibrated on his chest. Sesshomaru felt the same way.

The buzz came again and SSU came on the intercom, "Lord Sesshomaru, you have a guest by the name of Kouga who wishes to see you."

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling and cursed the Gods for this. "Just let him in and tell him to stay in the dining room if he knows what's good for him."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," SSU beeped out.

Kagome bit her lip as she breathed out, "We need to get that contraption out of here."

"I couldn't agree with you more. SSU is the most annoying device ever," Sesshomaru agreed completely. He forced himself up on his elbows, making Kagome get up with him.

"I don't want to get up," Kagome protested.

Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips once more, "I know my pet, but we have business to attend to. You get in the shower while I deal with our guest."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Well I want to say hello to him too. He's still my friend."

Sesshomaru smiled "Of course. Well then take a quick shower and we can all have some coffee together. Does that suit you?"

Kagome nodded and was up out of the bed in mere seconds. She walked around the room naked and Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her. The bite mark kept reminding him that she was his and he wanted to keep seeing it. He wanted everyone to see who she belonged to, but knew that the clothes would cover it up. Kagome got on a robe and looked back at Sesshomaru, "I would rather you come into the shower with me."

The offer was so tempting, but Sesshomaru shook his head, "You know I can't or we would be stuck in there for hours."

"My point exactly," Kagome smirked as she heard Sesshomaru laugh.

"Get out of here minx," Sesshomaru ordered playfully. Kagome waved at him before she left the room and down the hall to the shower room. It was such a tempting offer, but this business got in the way of what he really wanted. What did Kouga need so early in the morning?

Sesshomaru got into his own robe before getting to the kitchen where Kouga was waiting for him. He saw Kouga pacing as he entered the room. When Kouga felt the dog's presence, he stopped.

Sesshomaru went to the food machine and made a couple cups of coffee. He handed one to Kouga, who took it reluctantly. "Thanks," he muttered. Sesshomaru gestured for him to sit, and expected it to be done. Kouga eyes the chair and relented.

He sat down and his foot was tapping with vigor. Sesshomaru growled and barked out, "Alright, what is going on for you to come here this early?"

"There is nothing wrong per say."  
"Then what is on your mind to interrupt my morning?"  
"There is just something eating at me. I guess it's the probe."  
"There isn't word on it yet, but Shippo and Souta are keeping an eye on it."  
"All this waiting is making me anxious. I also have a feeling that there is something more going on with the council."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"For one, why would they hide the fact that the Earth is habitable again?"  
"We don't know that yet."  
"I know, but what if it is? Then what? What is the reason for them to lie?"  
"I don't really know to be honest. Why are you thinking about this?"

Kouga finally got up out of his chair and paced once more, "It's just something that I can't stop thinking about. The reasoning behind the council wanting us to stay in space. Not only that but I have this bad feeling. It's in my gut that something bad is gonna happen."

Sesshomaru felt it himself, but just passed it as being anxious about Kagome. Sesshomaru tried to make Kouga calm down, "Now don't be jumping to any conclusions. This will be a slow process and you should know this. We will have the results of the probe at any moment. I assure you."

Kouga bit at his thumbnail, "I really hope so. Then maybe we can start getting answers about everything."

"Just sit down and wait until the call comes in," Sesshomaru told him as he gestured towards the chair once more. "Besides, Kagome will be out here soon and I don't want her worried over nothing. She has already been through too much.

Kouga ruffled his hair as he sat down once more, "You're right. I have been meaning to apologize to her any way."

This caught Sesshomaru's interest, "Why is that?"

Kouga looked guilty, "It's because of the way I treated her in the past few weeks. I had to act indifferent to her and I told Hakkaku and Ginta to act the same as well. It was to protect her and you, but I should have still treated her like a friend."

"I'm sure she understands where you were coming from," Sesshomaru tried to explain.

Kouga wouldn't listen to it, "I don't care. I still need to apologize to her."

Before the conversation could continue, Kagome stepped out in her robe and a towel at her shoulders. She was drying her hair when she heard Kouga's last line. She looked confused.

"Apologize for what Kouga?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to Sesshomaru. She took the cup of coffee offered to her, as her blue eyes kept their gaze on the wolf as she sipped on the beverage.

Kouga looked nervous, like everything was on end with him. He was looking the wreck, like he didn't get any sleep.

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Kouga looked down, "Kagome, I just wanted to apologize for how you were treated. Ginta, Hakkaku and I were indifferent towards you and that was wrong. We were only trying to…"

Kagome cut him off with a wave of her hand, "I know why you had to do it. It was to protect everyone and you had a job to do. I know what you were doing and I don't hold any ill will towards you. Kouga, I'm not blind or stupid."

Sesshomaru gave an 'I told you' look at Kouga.

Kouga gave out a frustrated sigh, "Well then I guess I feel better. But that still doesn't dissuade my concern about the council and what they're up to."

Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the table, "I said don't!"

Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's and said, "What shouldn't he say? We had a deal remember Sesshomaru? I wouldn't be left in the dark anymore. Remember?"

Sesshomaru gave a defeated mutter, "Yeah…"

Kagome smiled, trying to keep the tenseness from the air, "So tell me what's going on Kouga."

Kouga reiterated what he told Sesshomaru and was absolute in what he was thinking. He really wanted this rebellion to work perfectly. He had been working on it for years and this was very important to him. Not only for the benefit of humans; but to both races as well. They had to get the council to shut down because of all their lies.

That is when Kagome recalled what Mayumi told her.

"That reminds me of something. There was so much going on that I didn't have a chance to tell anyone what Mayumi said," Kagome began to explain.

"When I was with Inuyasha she told me about something a councilman told her. I believe it to be true because she was very adamant about it and she thought the information could be used to hurt me. She told me that the council was planning on making all humans slaves. I even heard rumors from the guards about it as well. So there must be some truth about it. I know there isn't any concrete evidence, but don't you think that is why the council is so adamant about these new laws? I mean they keep saying it's for the good of the humans, but I feel that most demons hold resentment towards humans," Kagome took another sip of coffee before she continued.

"I mean look at it this way; humans hunted demons into hiding and now there is a chance for demons to get back at humans. Humans are an endangered species for crying out loud. I would think that keeping us from the Earth would make it to where they have a tighter grasp on humans. We won't really know until the probes come back. Right?" At this point Kagome felt she was rambling, but the she saw the looks that Sesshomaru and Kouga were giving her. "What?" Kagome asked as they kept staring.

"You know you have a lot of valid points. I never thought of it like that to that extent, but since you're human, I guess you would look at it differently," Kouga finally said.

Kagome nodded, "Exactly. Maybe you guys should talk to humans more to see how they feel."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Those are valid points, but I was part of the council. I never heard these slave rumors before, nor were they discussed in the meetings."

"They could have talked about these plans behind your back. You told me that you championed humans. You think they would really talk about slavery openly to you?" Kouga tested the waters.

"I suppose you're right, but like I said before; let's wait for the probes before we jump to any conclusions," Sesshomaru warned.

Kouga stood up and said, "I have to go." He made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned in a rough tone.

Kouga whirled around and said with an equal rough demeanor, "I'm telling my sons to be careful and to warn the other group members about this conspiracy. I have a feeling that what Kagome said is true. It has to be done before the space station goes into full swing. I don't want to be caught relaying a call to Reiji and Ronmaru about this. It could cause problems."

Sesshomaru stood up this time and addressed Kouga, "I think you should still wait. Patience is needed here."

Kouga flung his arms up in the air, "And what has patience gotten you? You lost Kagome once and got kicked out of the council. It's time you acted like the demon I remember and show force. It's time to go back to the Feudal Era and show no mercy. We were revered as the most powerful demons in all of Japan. Or have you forgotten?"

Before Sesshomaru could respond Kouga walked out.

Sesshomaru plopped back down on his chair and he rubbed at his temples. He recalled telling the council that the past needed to stay in the past. They were civilized now, but look at where it had gotten them. Could he really throw all this progress out the window and go back to the demon he was?

Kagome could see the war within Sesshomaru as Kouga's words hit home. Maybe Kouga was right. All there was now was paperwork upon paperwork; rules and laws, dictations of what should be happening. Kagome felt that life was simpler back then and as time went on, so did the complicated madness.

Kagome put her cup down and stood up, coming behind Sesshomaru. She was about to comfort him when the intercom beeped once more.

SSU announced, "There is a call waiting for you Lord Sesshomaru. It is Shippo."

Sesshomaru looked up from his hands and said, "Let the call through."

Souta felt smothered as he heard a sound coming from the computer. He groaned, not getting enough sleep to satisfy his body. When he cracked open his eyes he saw Shippo all over him. Their arms and legs were intertwined with one another and granted it felt nice, but now they had to get up. Souta tried shoving at Shippo, but the fox just kept softly snoring away. Souta gave out a frustrated sigh as he nudged at Shippo once more.

Shippo moaned and held onto Souta tighter. "Not right now," Shippo mumbled as he kept on sleeping. Souta rolled his eyes and thought of a new tactic. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Shippo. He saw Shippo smirk as he began to kiss back.

Shippo's arms came around Souta as he deepened the kiss. The fox finally opened his green eyes and had a coy look about him. "Now that is a good morning," Shippo moaned as he kissed Souta once more, wanting more. Souta tried to stop Shippo, but the more the fox kept pushing, the more he wanted to be close to him.

The sound from the computer kept getting louder until Shippo finally gave a frustrated guttural sound that came from his throat. "Alright, we're up," Shippo moaned. He finally released his mate and he rolled off the cot. Souta felt an instant cold that shadowed his body. He wanted Shippo back in bed and that is when he jolted awake. Why would he think of something so smutty?

Souta really needed to find a cure to this before he got really involved. He didn't turn that way and this was so wrong. But if it was so wrong, then why did it seem so right? Souta confirmed that he was just confused because of this mating thing. It made him think of things that he shouldn't be thinking about.

"C'mon Souta, we have to look at these stats," Shippo prodded.

Souta grouched, "Get me some tea."

Shippo huffed, "Get your own damned tea." Apparently Shippo was in a foul mood himself. Souta rolled over and said to the ceiling, "Please get me some tea?"

There was silence. When Souta looked to the side he saw Shippo just mere inches from his face, hovering. How did Shippo move so fast?

"Say please in a nicer way and I might consider it," Shippo offered.

Souta groaned, "It's too early for this."

Shippo kept his gaze and stayed there. Souta wanted to kick something, "Alright!" Souta quickly grabbed Shippo and forced a kiss on him. At first Shippo was shocked, but then he deepened the kiss, forcing Souta's lips apart. The moan lay deep in Souta's throat as their tongues intertwined. Shippo parted from Souta just as the kiss was getting good, leaving Souta wanting more.

"I'll get you that tea now," Shippo said with a smile.

Souta could have slapped Shippo, but at least he was getting him some tea. Souta rolled out of the cot and lazily got onto his feet. He made his way to the computer, rubbing his eyes in the process. Souta needed to focus. Before he had a chance to look at the data Shippo showed up with some warm green tea.

Shippo nuzzled against Souta and said, "Here you go darling."

Souta took the cup and gave Shippo a dirty look. "Don't call me that!" Souta bit out.

"Then what would you like me to call you? Love? Muffin toes? Sweetie? C'mon give me a hint here," Shippo said as he played around.

Souta shook his head, "How about just plain Souta?"

Shippo then grinned and said, "Why don't we call ourselves Shouta!? It would be great and it could catch on, like a fan girl base or something of that nature?"

Souta had to chuckle at that, "As if that would work?"

"I don't care what you say. We're Shouta from here on out. No more complaints. Now what does that report say?" Shippo edged closer to Souta as the screen blared.

It was back to work as usual, but Souta liked the flirting if he was being completely honest with himself. Maybe Shouta was a good nickname for them, but as far as pet names went… There was some work to be done.

Souta could beat himself. Pet names? What was wrong with him?

He stared at the screen and his eyes went wide. The probe information came in and it said that the Earth was… Habitable once more!


	20. Chapter 20: Capitol Punishment

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 20 Capital Punishment **_

Sesshomaru heard the voice of Shippo coming from the intercom, "Sesshomaru. We have the results of the probe. The Earth, it's habitable again." Sesshomaru raked his claws through his hair and said, "This is actually good news. I want Souta to make a crack into the council's files and replace the document that is supposed to be sent out this morning. Can Souta do it?"

There was a moment of silence over the phone until Souta came on, "Hey, it's Souta. Yeah I can do it. Making a backdoor is easy when it comes to files. I will have it done momentarily, but be prepared for what might happen."

Sesshomaru nodded, "We'll be ready. When you're both done go back to Shippo's apartment. I don't want you guys going anywhere until I call for you."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Souta confirmed. "Over and out."

The phone beeped as it was hung up.

Kagome looked anxious, "What were they talking about?" Sesshomaru took a sip of his coffee and simply stated, "There could be riots, demands to go back to Earth. Any number of things could happen. We just need to be prepared for it."

"What about what Kouga said about going to the old ways? Is it such a bad idea? Things at least seemed to work then," Kagome stated, remembering her old life. There were problems, but this... this was so much worse than what went on then.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "We're supposed to be civilized now. We're supposed to handle these things diplomatically, not by going to war against one another."

Kagome scoffed, "This isn't civilized, Sesshomaru. This isn't anything like being civilized. Civilized doesn't take away the rights of an entire race and make excuses to validate it. Would it really be so bad to go back to the old ways or at least some of them? Would it really be so bad for you to put your armor back on and defend against this tyranny?"

Sesshomaru grunted as he got up from his chair. "I'm not ready to rush in and start forcing changes. This is a delicate matter Kagome and I understand that it seems like inaction to handle this situation by waiting, but there are likely more cards to be played. If I can end this without tearing the council to shreds, then I want to try that first."

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, "So your answer to fixing this is to just sit here and wait for everything to hit the fan? To risk human lives and freedom?"

"It is the only acceptable course of action, Kagome. This transition needs to happen before any viable plans can be formed and executed. So this is the only way; to wait and handle the situation delicately," Sesshomaru explained. "It isn't my goal to see people hurt, but to act now would guarantee it."

Kagome's eyes softened when he stated that. She knew he had everyone's best intentions at heart. She shouldn't have attacked him like that. Kagome got up from her chair and went up to Sesshomaru. She stood up on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay Sesshomaru, I understand. Let's just be patient and wait."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, growling as he moved closer to her. His arms came around her waist, picking her up against him. Kagome laughed as he started to carry her back to the bedroom. She knew what was in store and now they were alone they could finish what they started this morning.

Souta hung up the phone and got straight to work on getting in through the backdoor into the system file. His hands traveled along the keyboard with expert agility. Souta didn't waste time typing in the code to get into the Council's files. He changed the document to the correct information that was brought to them by the probe. Within seconds he sent it out and the job was complete.

Souta shut down the computer and stretched out, "It's done."

Shippo put his hands on his mate's shoulders and nuzzled him close, "If you're done then let's go home."

Souta caught himself leaning into Shippo as he was being nuzzled. When he heard the invite to go home, he was ready for some real rest. But he knew that Shippo always had other plans. Souta nudged Shippo away and said, "None of that."

"You're so mean to me," Shippo pouted as Souta got what little things they brought together in a bag.

Souta flung the bag over his shoulder and huffed, "I told you once and I'm going to say it a million times more; the answer is no."

Souta stepped out the automatic door with Shippo muttering, "We'll see about that."

They came into the apartment and the lights automatically switched on. Souta put the bag down and said languidly, "I'm gonna go take a shower. Call me if anything important comes up." Without another word he went to the back and started the shower.

Shippo had thoughts of his own about this. If Souta thought he was going in alone, then he was sorely mistaken. He heard the water running and it was about time to make this mating final and complete. It was driving him crazy with leaving things unfinished.

The door opened silently and the steam came billowing out. The moisture in the air instantly hit his skin, causing him to sweat. He stripped himself of his clothes and opened the shower door.

Souta's head snapped around, his cheeks turning red. "What the hell!? Get out of here!" Souta yelled out, throwing a soap bottle at Shippo. Shippo caught the soap bottle with ease and gave his mate a smile.

"Don't be shy. I just want to take a shower with you," Shippo started.

Souta gulped down, "It's bad enough that I have to sleep in the same bed as you; but I won't allow this to happen. I said no!" Souta stepped up to Shippo and was about to hit him, but Shippo caught Souta by the wrist. Shippo slowly turned up Souta's wrist and kissed him on the delicate vein.

Souta tried to pull back, but Shippo kept a firm grip on him. "I'm not letting you go Souta. I will never let you go," he told him as he pushed him against the tiled wall.

"I said I would find a cure. Why won't you let me?" Souta bit out.

Shippo smirked seductively, "There is no cure on how I feel for you Souta. I love you."

Shippo leaned in and kissed Souta's wet lips, lingering on the taste of him. Souta was reluctant at first, but then slowly kissed him back. Souta's arms came around Shippo's neck, pulling him in closer. Their bodies melded together, the water draping them like a sheet.

Their kiss parted and Souta panted, a distinctive moan escaping his mouth. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Shippo asked against Souta's ear.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Souta ordered.

Kouga got out his communication device and he got a hold of his oldest son, Reiji. "Hello my son. I'm calling to relay some information," Kouga started.

"Go ahead Father. All is clear over here," Reiji responded.

"I just found out some valuable information from Kagome. I feel there is a conspiracy going on within the council walls. It would seem that they might be hiding their true intentions when it comes to humans. There is substantial evidence that proves that the council wants to make humans into virtual slaves," Kouga began. He was about to continue but static took over the device.

Kouga pulled it away from his ear and saw that it was disconnected. Something happened with the transmission and he was getting that bad feeling within his gut. He felt Ayame behind him, her hand resting on his back.

"How are our sons?" Ayame questioned.

Kouga shook his head, "I lost the signal with Reiji. Something's not right."

Before anymore could be said, the door opened without warning. Soldiers piled in, their laser guns pointed at them. "Kouga; you and your family are under arrest by order of the council. Put your hands up," the soldier ordered.

"What's the meaning of this? What reason does the council have to arrest us?" Kouga asked this as he put his hands up.

"You are being arrested for terrorism, retaliation and conspiracy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you," the soldier addressed as he restrained Kouga.

Kouga struggled as he saw them grab Ayame. "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Kouga yelled out, fighting against his captors. One soldier took the butt of his weapon and slammed it into Kouga's gut, causing his knees to buckle.

He fell to the floor and the last thing he heard before he passed out, was his name being called by his beloved wife.

Kouga didn't know how long he had been out, but when he came to he could feel people hovering around him. He opened his eyes, his vision slowly focusing. Kouga blinked and saw his whole family there; Ayame, Reiji, Ronmaru, Ginta and Hakkaku. He groaned as he was helped into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" Kouga questioned.

"We're in prison. I don't know what's going to happen to us, but we're waiting for some kind of confirmation for a trial," Ayame explained to him.

Reiji scoffed, "I don't see the council granting us an audience." Ronmaru nodded his head in agreement with his brother.

Ayame shook her head, "They have to…" Kouga cut her off, "No they don't. The council doesn't give a shit about anybody, but themselves." He saw Ayame drop her head and was sorry for snapping at her, but the truth had to be told. He didn't know what would happen to them, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Several hours passed with them crammed into the cell, not knowing what would become of them. It wasn't until some guards came by that the feeling of dread came into mind. What did the council know? How could they know? And more importantly, what would they do?

Takahiro slammed his fist into the desk, splitting the metal desk in half. "What!? Say that again!" Takahiro screamed out.

Shoichi cowered down, seeing the leader's anger. "The reports have been hacked into. Someone changed it right when the stats were going out to the public. Someone sent a probe to Earth and got results of it being habitable again. The test results were linked with the file. Everyone knows and now there's an uproar going around."

Takahiro came up to Shoichi and grabbed him by the scruff of his collared shirt. "How could you let this happen? Now we have even more damage to control. I want you to find out who did this and arrest them. It should be easy to find out which computer it came from. Now go do it!"

Takahiro released Shoichi with a shove, "Now get out."

Shoichi quickly bowed and rushed out of the office. When he did come out Mayumi was there waiting for him. "So what did Takahiro want?" She inquired.

"Someone hacked into the files and changed the stats. We need to find out who did this. Look into it Mayumi, before anything else happens," Shoichi ordered before he departed.

She would take a look at it right away. Mayumi made her way to the computers and immediately set to work on finding the culprit. It was already bad enough that her father was such an idiot. He couldn't even keep that bitch Kagome and now her revenge would have to be delayed. Now Sesshomaru has her. She could only wonder and guess what that implied. If she had her way about it, she would have them executed too. Mayumi was looking forward to this evening's execution, knowing that this would hurt those going against the council.

When Shoichi left Takahiro got on his transmitter and talked with the guards. "I want the execution to commence immediately. I will be making the announcement publicly as soon as it's set. Call me when the arrangements are made."

"Who do you want executed sir? We haven't heard back from you about that yet," the guard reminded Takahiro.

"Just one will do. Go with the youngest son. Ronmaru was it?" Takahiro told them. The guard grunted on the other line, "Yes sir, it is. We will make the arrangements immediately. Thank you sir." The guard hung up, the other end going dead.

Takahiro knew how he could fix this, but he would not allow those that crossed him to get away with this. He had it all planned out.

The guards came in and took Ronmaru by the arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ronmaru lashed out.

"You're coming with us," the guard answered. "Now stop fighting."

Ronmaru struggled against them and was forced out of the cell, closing the door behind them. "Where are you taking my son!?" Kouga called out.

The guard laughed, "You'll see on the screen soon enough. Now be quiet."

Ronmaru was forced down the hallways, going this way and that. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. Ronmaru was taken into a room and he saw a table like slab in the middle of it. He saw a cardiac monitor and an IV cable. He felt his heart bump into his throat when he realized what was about to happen.

Ronmaru fought against them and said, "What about my trial? How can you do this?"

"Shut up. Terrorists like you don't deserve a trail," the guard said as they forced him further into the room. Ronmaru fought them every step of the way to the point that it took a dozen guards to hold him down. They used special straps to keep him down on the table.

"Stop! Don't do this please!" Ronmaru cried out. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't want to die. Ronmaru still had so much to complete with his life. He felt the tears sting at the corner of his eyes. He held them back because he knew this would be a public execution. He saw the cameras pointed at the table from every corner of the room.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, thrumming out any sounds. He looked to the side and saw the machine that would pump the chemicals into his body. A nurse came in and got him ready for the injection. She put the needle in his arm and hooked it to the IV. His body shook with fear. Ronmaru knew that his family would be viewing this too. He had to be strong for them.

Ronmaru had a screen above him that was a static blue color. This is where the announcement would be made, and his face would be all over the ships. He was going to be used as an example of what would happen if you went against the council. Well if they wanted a martyr, then they got it.

The screen turned on and Takahiro's face beamed down at Ronmaru.

"Good evening citizens of the space stations. This is Takahiro, leader of the council with an important announcement. Through intense investigation we have concluded that there are terrorists aboard our ships. They have been creating a rebellion and even hacked into our systems, sending out a false report on the status of the Earth. Because of this I have ordered an execution on one of these terrorists as a message to those who wish to cause more rebellion against the council," Takahiro began and continued on.

"The person being executed is known as Ronmaru. To the community, an engineer, a beloved brother and son; but behind closed doors he is part of a rebellion. Sometimes the most upstanding citizens are the ones causing the problems. Ronmaru, do you have any last words?" Takahiro finished.

Ronmaru saw the cameras zooming in and he cocked a smile on his face, "Yeah, I have some words for you. Kiss my ass. Anything that was ever done was for the good of the people. You're making these humans into slaves…" Ronmaru was about to continue, but the screen switched over, cutting off his speech. So the council didn't want him to say anything. Silence is what they wanted.

"The execution will commence," Takahiro said and signed off. The cameras were back at him and the show would begin soon.

The solution that would be injected into him would be simple: 5.0 grams sodium pentothal in 20-25 cc of diluent, 50 cc of pancuronium bromide and 50 cc of potassium chloride.

Each chemical is lethal in the amounts administered.

Ronmaru heard the machine beep and he knew it was time. He gulped down and flexed his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. At the warden's signal, sodium pentothal is administered, and then the line is flushed with sterile normal saline solution. This is followed by pancuronium bromide, a saline flush, and finally, potassium chloride.

The drugs are designed to first induce unconsciousness followed by death through paralysis of respiratory muscles and cardiac arrest through depolarization of cardiac muscle cells.

Ronmaru could see the solution going into the IV until it traveled into his arm. He felt the drugs take effect immediately, making his body go numb. His head felt like a wave and his eyelids grew heavy. Is this how it felt like to die? Ronmaru's eyes closed and his last thought was that of his family, the ones that never betrayed him.


	21. Chapter 21: Pain Killer

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 21 Pain Killer**_

"I want the rest of the Kouga clan to stay in prison for life. I want it put into the daily reports to the public," Takahiro ordered. "Are there any leads to who cracked our files?"

Shoichi nodded, "Yes, Mayumi and I traced it back to the original computers. We're checking the surveillance records right now to verify who was in there during that time."

"Get on with it then. I have been waiting for hours to get some answers. Whoever it was I want them arrested and executed as well," Takahiro bellowed out.

Shoichi cowered, "Yes sir, we're getting to it."

All of a sudden the door opened and Mayumi came in a hurry. "I found it! Here's the disk."

She handed it to Takahiro, who snatched it out of her hand. He flipped the small thing in his hand before inserting it into the tray. A big screen came on behind him as he turned around. He fast forwarded it to the exact moment and his eyes widened, seeing the culprits.

He threw his head back and laughed, "This is rich! It's the little fox demon and his mate. Souta… Kagome's little brother." His laughter died, "Then that would mean that Sesshomaru is…"

"Sir?" Shoichi asked.

"Don't you see? Sesshomaru is part of this, along with that wench of his. Mayumi, get to their apartments with some militia and smoke them out," Takahiro then turned to Shoichi. "Shoichi, you're responsible for getting Souta and Shippo. Now get to it!"

His roar was so loud that Shoichi and Mayumi both escaped the office in a hurry. The last thing they wanted was to be there when he was in one of his moods. As they left the office Shoichi got onto his communication device and called in for some militia for both parties.

"This is Shoichi of the council. I need some men to arrest Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo and Souta. They are located in the West quadrant on B level. Confirmed," he snapped his device shut and stuffed it in his front pocket.

Mayumi followed Shoichi out of the main offices and into the hallways. "We have to get moving now," Shoichi mentioned. "Before something happens and they get air of this."

Shippo rolled over in the bed and grabbed at Souta in his sleep. They were both naked, tangled in the sheets. Souta bit out, "Stop being so rough. My ass already hurts because of you." Shippo gave out a lazy yawn as he came to.

He kissed at Souta's earlobe and said, "Stop being such a sissy. I was as gentle as I could be with you. It's not my fault your ass was so tight."

Souta moaned as soon as Shippo's lips touched his skin. He growled out, "Stop it already!" Shippo crushed Souta to him and growled back with a snarl. He was being dominant in nature and he would not be challenged by Souta.

He flipped Souta on his back and hovered over him, "You didn't say stop when I was inside you. You didn't say stop when you moaned my name and you didn't say stop when I made love to you." Shippo kissed him on the lips and ushered, "We're true mates now. The mark on your shoulder proves it."

Souta looked away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you mate. Really look at me," Shippo insisted. Souta looked back at Shippo and sighed. "Did you say stop then?"

Souta reluctantly shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"Then what's the problem now? We're mates and I love you."  
"I know you do Shippo. That's the problem."  
"What's the problem?"  
"I still don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if it's real."  
"It's real Souta. Just because we were forced into this, doesn't mean it's fake."

Souta gulped down. "Don't you feel it right here?" Shippo asked as he laid his hand on Souta's chest. The throbbing of the heart could be felt through Shippo's hand. It beat faster at his touch. Shippo smirked down at his mate, "It's that right there."

Souta didn't answer as he kissed Shippo on the lips, encompassing him in his arms. Shippo knew that his mate was avoiding the question, but he knew that Souta would know the answer soon enough.

Shippo groaned as their lips parted. They were becoming feverish and it was the humming of the buzz at the door that tore them apart. Souta mumbled out, "Ignore it." The buzz came again.

Shippo panted out, "I have to go answer it. It might be Sesshomaru."

Shippo left the bed and put on some loose pants. Souta reached out for Shippo's arm and said once more, "Ignore it…" Shippo wanted to, Kami, did he want to. But the door had to be answered or there might be hell to pay from the great dog demon lord himself.

Shippo kissed the top of Souta's hand and replied, "I will be back momentarily. Just wait for me." He slid out of his mate's hand and walked to go answer the infernal door and whoever it was, it had better be important. Shippo hurried down the hall with meaningful steps and unlocked the door to allow the guest in. Once the red light turned green a burst of light came bellowing through.

Smoke invaded his home and it dulled his senses. This smoke was used to knock out whoever was in the vicinity. Shippo put his hand over his nose and mouth and rushed back to the bedroom. The door opened and the smoke came with him. He was already feeling sleepy.

Souta jolted out of the bed and became frantic, "What's going on?"

Shippo shook his head of the dizziness. He flung some bottoms to Souta and said, "Hurry!" Souta did as he was told and before he knew it the vent cover was being torn off with ease from Shippo. The smoke invaded their room and Souta was feeling the spell of the chemicals.

Shippo grabbed Souta and forced him into the ventilation system. Shippo yelled up, "Get help!" Souta looked down at his mate and he felt something sting his eyes. At first he thought it was the smoke, but it was tears.

He cried, "Shippo please, don't go!"

Shippo roared out, "Get outta here!"

Before Souta could call back Shippo passed out on the floor, knocked out from the smoke. Souta knew that if he didn't hurry then he would be caught too. He crawled through the vents, away from the chaos. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to go find help. The tears kept rolling down his face as the dust and cobwebs clung to him.

"Kagome!" Souta called out. "Sis… Kagome!"

Kagome was walking back and forth across the room as Sesshomaru was getting ready to depart. They witnessed Ronmaru's execution. Then the bulletin came out about the Kouga clan being incarcerated for the rest of their lives because of their crimes. Sesshomaru feared that something like this would happen, and now the gears were in motion. There was no turning back.

"Sesshomaru, please don't go. You're going to get arrested," Kagome said this while biting her thumb nail.

"I just want to talk with Takahiro about this, but first I have to go warn Shippo and Souta. I tried their communication line, but no one picked up," Sesshomaru mentioned.

Kagome had a feeling that something wasn't right. "What should I do while you're gone?"

Sesshomaru put his jacket on and instructed her, "Keep the door locked and don't answer for anyone. I have a code key to get in for security. Just wait here and be prepared for anything that might happen."

He leaned down and kissed her on her plump lips. Again their lovemaking was interrupted by the chaos of politics. "I'll be back for you," he whispered against her ear.

Kagome smiled up to him, "And I will be here waiting."

She didn't want him to go, but she knew that he had to. With one final goodbye he was out the door. She locked it behind him and continued her pacing, not sure what to do.

Sesshomaru didn't want to gain any unnecessary attention, but his pace was faster than usual. His instincts told him that something was amiss and being patient was no longer part of his schedule. Things were unfolding fast and he had to take action.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment he was looking for, knowing the number well; B122. Sesshomaru looked at the locking mechanism and it flashed green, saying that it was unlocked. This was highly unusual. He walked up to the door and it slid open in silence. The stench of something resonated in the air making his nostrils flare. The taste in the air was just as vile as the smell. He saw essence of smoke, the chemical wafting in the air. It was faint, but he could sense what it did.

Sesshomaru felt a slight dizzy spell as he stepped further into the living area. It was eerily quiet and he couldn't sense any life within the confines. Sesshomaru reached the back bedroom and he saw the crooked metal on the floor. He looked up and saw that the ventilation seal was ripped open. He jumped up into the vent and sniffed the air.

He could smell human; Souta to be precise, but there was no sign of Shippo. Sesshomaru abruptly dropped down out of the vent and something prickled up his spine.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Kagome."

Inuyasha stared numbly at the screen and what he just witnessed was beyond redeemable. There should have been no execution, especially one of Kouga's own. Yes, it was true that Inuyasha held no liking for Kouga, but that didn't detour the fact that Kouga was still a good demon. His family was always upstanding and always thought about others before themselves. It was the way of their family.

Inuyasha knew that something was amiss and it was time to take action. He never did like the change of the new times; with this haircut that Mayumi forced on him. He didn't like the suits and the clothes. It was time to go back, back in time to the hanyou he used to be. Inuyasha heard Kouga talk about it enough to know that the time was near.

Inuyasha got off his couch and went into a secret compartment on the side of the wall. He took out a long slender box and slid the top off. Crouched on the floor he held the Tetsuiga. It still vibrated with power within his hands and he could remember it well. It had been put away for far too long and it wanted blood. He had to go to Kagome as soon as he was ready.

"I know that Ronmaru was innocent," Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed another package out of his compartment. The package, when opened, blazed red.

Everything from his past was right there and it was him. These clothes he had on now were just a shadow of his former self. He donned on his attire, tying the strings to his pants. He strapped the Tetsuiga to his side and looked in the mirror. Other than his cropped hair and slightly older look, he was the same. He felt like himself again.

Inuyasha was no longer restrained by his shoes, by the tight clothes or by the rules. This was it, the end to the beginning.

His next stop would be Kagome and Sesshomaru's apartment. He didn't care if neither of them wanted to see him again, but right now he was there to help them; not become an enemy to them.

Kagome heard a knock at the door. She froze in her pacing in the front room. The door banged again, "Open up!" Kagome slowly backed up as the banging commenced. She heard muttering on the other side, "I don't think anyone is home…"

"I don't care! Just bust the fucking door down!" A female voice reverberated out.

Kagome immediately recognized the voice and went to the kitchen to grab a weapon. The only thing they had were standard issued steak knives that were short. Kagome whisked one up in her firm grip and faced the door a few feet away. She was not going down without a fight.

Another bang came and it made her jump. She felt something inside of her twitch, like when she killed that Oni. Were these her powers coming to protect her? She only hoped so because she hadn't used them in so long. Kagome silently prayed that her miko powers would come to her when she needed them.

The door finally busted open, the metal shattering to the sides. Kagome stood her ground as she saw Mayumi coming in with two other men at her sides. Mayumi gave a cocky grin and sneered, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Kagome chuckled, "That's funny because I was about to say the same thing about you."

Mayumi growled and stepped forward, only to stop short when she realized that Kagome had a weapon. "I see you're prepared," Mayumi snapped. "But it won't help you."

"Why don't you come over here and find out," Kagome maintained.

Mayumi snapped her fingers and the soldiers came forward. They had special armor strapped on them and getting a good hit on them would be near impossible. Kagome gulped down, never having used a weapon like this before. Where were her bow and arrows when she needed them?

The burly men stepped up to her, coming at her flanks. She didn't know which one to go for first. She swiped her knife at one and then the other, trying to keep them from cornering her.

Kagome hollered, "Just stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

They laughed at her as they continued with their assault. One was closer than the other and Kagome took a swipe at him with her blade. It clanked against his protective armor and it tore at the fabric, revealing the shiny metal underneath. He grabbed her wrist, putting enough force behind it to make her drop the knife.

Once the knife was on the floor the soldier took his booted foot and made the weapon skid across the hard floor, out of her reach.

"N-No!" Kagome struggled against her captor.

The soldier looked back at Mayumi and asked, "What do you want us to do with her?"

Mayumi scoffed, "Let her go and leave us. I'll deal with her right now."

"But we're supposed to bring her into custody," the other soldier started.

Mayumi snapped, "Shut up! She's going to be executed anyway." Mayumi cracked her knuckles as she made her point very clear. "Just go stand guard at the doorway. Make sure no one interrupts us."

The soldier dropped Kagome's hand and she instantly stepped back out of his reach. Kagome could feel the blood rushing through her body and her heart pumping at a rapid rate. She knew that she had to calm down or she could make a mistake. If she wasn't careful then she would die.

The soldiers stepped out, their backs to them as they shouldered the doorway. Kagome knew they would not help her and now she was alone with this psycho bitch. Mayumi glided forward and said, "Scared yet?"

"Not of you," Kagome shot back.

She cackled, "You will be."

Before Kagome knew it Mayumi shot out at her. She landed on the miko and they skidded across the metal floors. They rolled around as Kagome tried desperately to fight back, but Mayumi was stronger because of her demon heritage. Why wouldn't her powers work?

Kagome was okay until Mayumi's hand came down and smacked her across the face. Stars started to filter and dance in front of Kagome's eyes. She tasted blood.

"I'm going to kill you, but before I do I have a few things to say to you. It's your entire fault that I hate my father; it's your fault that I hate Sesshomaru. And it's your fault that your little brother and Shippo will die soon. You're nothing but a stupid bitch who knows nothing. Now die!" Mayumi screamed out as her claws came out of her fingertips.

Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for her death; wondering why her powers would not come. She felt the pulse deep inside her and then a scream filled the room. She passed out.

"Kagome…" she heard her name being called. "Kagome…." Was she dead? "Kagome, wake up."

She felt something lightly pat her cheek. Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes, the throbbing aching at the back of her head. She moaned as her vision began to focus. All she saw was red, and then white. "I said wake up," she heard that voice again. It was demanding and arrogant. Oddly familiar.

Her vision cleared and hovering above her was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Kagome groaned out. "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha gave her a nervous smile, "To save the day. Now let's get you up."

He hoisted her up into a sitting position, careful not to hurt her. He took a cloth to the edge of her mouth to get the blood.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, confused.

When she looked around she saw blood and torn body parts. She felt sick to her stomach as the smell of flesh and blood reached her nose. Kagome threw her head to the side and began to throw up what contents were left in her stomach. She felt Inuyasha rub her back, trying to comfort her as she finished.

"I killed the guards up front and I heard everything that Mayumi said. Before I had a chance to do the deed myself, you were glowing with a pink hue; like back in the day… and you killed her," Inuyasha looked away as Kagome shot a gaze at him.

Her eyes began to water, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it's okay. She hated me, she hated everything and I tried so hard to understand her. But now it's not the time for that. We have to find Sesshomaru before the council does."

A shadow fell over the room and they both looked up to see the great dog demon lord himself. He scanned the room and saw the blood, the mayhem. Then he saw Inuyasha on the floor with Kagome and he became unraveled.

"Get your hands off my woman," Sesshomaru barked out.

Inuyasha immediately detached his hands and defended himself, "I wasn't doing anything wrong. I'm actually here to help."

"I don't care what your reasoning is. Just get out," Sesshomaru snapped. Sesshomaru immediately went to Kagome and began to examine her face, seeing the bruises and the cuts.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, your brother helped me. Mayumi came in with some soldiers, saying how we were wanted by the council to be executed. He came here for a reason, so the least you can do is hear him out."

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother, "Well, explain yourself."

Inuyasha responded, "We have to go to war. We have to fight back. After what happened to Ronmaru, we have no other choice."

"Is that why you're in that garb again?"  
"It's exactly that. The old ways are calling to us again. Kouga told me this many times."  
"So Kouga told you too. Maybe that old wolf is right."  
"Damn straight he's right. The council won't listen. Everything is a mess."  
"And you care about the Kouga clan because?"  
"Just because Kouga and I argue all the time doesn't mean he isn't important… or his family."  
"You may have a point."

Kagome interjected, "He does have a point. Sesshomaru, stop fighting it. I know you want peace; we all do. But right now it's not the time. You're the great lord of the west. You have that title for a reason."

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to filter all this information. With a final guttural growl he gave in. He knew there was only one other option and he didn't know why he was fighting it. Maybe it was because he had been dormant for too long. Now it was time to bring the dog out of the dog house.

Sesshomaru nodded, "If its war the council wants, then its war they'll have."


	22. Chapter 22: Rebellion Rises

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 22 Rebellion Rises**_

Aiden had just gotten done with his job for the day and he had guaranteed that at least two women were impregnated. He was the best at his job and called often. He had himself a cushy apartment and just about anything he could ask for. Aiden surmised that he had it made in the shade and didn't really care about anything else but his job. When he lived on Earth he had a lowly job, wasn't respected and lost his girlfriend to another man before he got infected with the Purple Haze virus.

Aiden thought himself rather lucky to survive and now this new way of life is what gave him hope. He was lounging on his couch and sipping on a beverage when he heard something clanking above him. He looked up and dust filtered down, getting into his drink.

"What the fuck? " Aiden hissed out at the interruption. He hoped it wasn't an infestation. He heard the clank again and then someone cursing above.

"Shit, there's someone in the vent," Aiden said to himself as he got up off the couch quickly.

He got a step stool and climbed up to the vent cover. He opened it up with a screw driver and when he did he was met with a thud, sending him to the floor. Aiden saw spots as he tried to get back into focus. He felt a weight on him and that is when he noticed a strange young man. He was shirtless and dirty from apparently traversing in the ventilation system.

Aiden got himself up and offered his hand to the stranger, "Hey, you okay man?"

Souta coughed as the dust settled on top of him. He looked up and saw a huge built man towering over him. Souta took the offered hand and said uneasily, "Yeah I'm fine."

Aiden hoisted Souta up and asked, "So why were ya up in the vents?"

"I-I was trying to escape," Souta admitted.

"Escape from what?"  
"From the Council. Shippo saved me."  
"Shippo? You mean the fox demon who helped build the space stations?"  
"One and the same I suppose."  
"So then who are you?"  
"I'm Souta Higurashi."

"Souta?" Aiden thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "You mean that Souta!? The one who found the cure to Purple Haze?" Aiden sounded excited to come face to face with a known 'celebrity' and historical icon.

Souta wasn't sure if he could trust this guy, but he miscalculated where to go in the ventilation system and couldn't take the dust anymore. He had a feeling that he wasn't even close to his sister's apartment, unless he asked.

"Yeah I'm that Souta Higurashi."

Aiden smiled broadly, "I knew it. Man you're an icon. I mean every human, demon and child knows about you. You're a legend and a hero."

Souta put his hands up, "I wouldn't go that far."

"I also heard that you got paired with Shippo for a donator. Heard your 'turned'. I was lucky and didn't get mated. I'm a free man, but you got a double whammy. You got stuck with a demon and a male at the same time," Aiden rambled on.

Souta frowned, "Don't talk about my mate like that. It's not some crime to be mated to a demon or a male for that matter."

Souta shot his head back mentally. He was actually defending Shippo against this man. This wasn't normal for him to do this, but he didn't like Shippo being put down like that.

Aiden put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, don't get defensive Souta. I was just trying to start conversation."

Souta raked his fingers through his hair, "There is something a little more important than my personal life right now. I just need to know one thing from you and I'll be on my way."

Aiden nodded, "Sure man, whatever you need."

Souta gave Aiden a calculated look, "I need to find my sister, Kagome."

"Wait? Number 208, Kagome Higurashi is your sister!?" Aiden shot out.

"How do you know my sister, and what does this 208 even mean?"  
"Your sister was brought to the breeding program and I was her intended."  
"You didn't try anything with her did you?"  
"Souta, I saved her ass until her knight came in to get her. I didn't know what became of her once she left."  
"She's fine for the most part, but I need to find her. It's important."  
"I don't know where she is, but what's so important that you have to find her right away? And now that I think about it, why are you running away from the council?"

Souta gave a deep sigh and thoroughly explained about the rebellion, the diabolical ways of the council and how Souta himself played a part in it. Souta only hoped that he could convince Aiden to help him in this plan.

"I don't care much for demons, and I do enjoy my job; but I have been noticing the more strict laws on the humans. If what you're saying is true, than we have a lot more to fear than you initially thought," Aiden said this as he got a serious look on his face. "I can help you as much as I can. What do you have planned?"

"That's the problem; I don't know what to do now but to find my sister," Souta admitted.

Aiden scoffed, "You're supposed to be this genius, but even I know what you should do." Aiden caught the heated look Souta gave him, but he rushed on, "If you don't know where Kagome is than you just keep the plan going without them. Keep the rebellion going. If Shippo was caught than who's to say they weren't caught too."

Souta was so muddled after everything that he couldn't even think of something as simple as that. "You're right. We have to figure out how to get the humans to go against the council," Souta began.

"Way ahead of you Souta. I know tons of people and we talk about the unfairness of the laws all the time; without the guards around to snoop on us of course. Leave that part to me. What you need to do is create a distraction to put everyone into a panic. Confusion is the best thing to set when doing something like this," Aiden gave his advice and felt rather proud of himself.

Souta chuckled, "You seem to have it all figured out, but there's just one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know where they took Shippo, or if he's even safe," Souta mentioned this as he got a sad look on his face. He was honestly worried about his mate. He had no idea what the council were going to do to Shippo.

Aiden gave out a grunt , "You can't worry about that right now. You have to focus on the mission. Find a way to distract the demons."

Souta agreed, "You're right. I have to remain focused. Let me borrow some of your clothes and I'll be on my way. I'm counting on you Aiden."

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Kagome asked again.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and held her close to him. He bent his head low and kissed her soundly on the lips. "We're safe. Inuyasha's apartments are as safe as we're going to be. No one knows that he joined our side."

Kagome nodded, "You're right. I'm just worried. I just have this feeling that something isn't right. I'm worried about my little brother and Shippo. I'm worried about Kouga and his family."

"Try not to worry so much my love. We're going to fix this," Sesshomaru reassured her. Kagome knew that they could fix this problem, but it didn't dissuade her from thinking about it. She had every reason to worry after what happened between herself and Mayumi. Sesshomaru unwrapped himself from Kagome and said, "We need to hurry if we're going to move out soon."

Kagome reluctantly allowed him to release her. In the privacy of a room Kagome began the ritual of dressing Sesshomaru. She helped him with his yukata; tying the strings on the side and being gentle with the material. Kagome kissed his backside as she slipped the yukata across his shoulder blades. Every move in dressing him was a sensual dance of love and desire. Kagome showered love upon his body as she kissed his wrists, his arms and his chest. Kagome heard the deep rumble of a satisfied growl as she did this, knowing the affect it had on him.

She then began to help with the breast plate and the double shoulder armor. The sash was tied at his waist. Kagome lingered at his waist, running her hands up and down his trim waist. She loved the feel of his body and the way it did things to her. The last thing added were his two companions that went with him into several battles. They were the Tensuiga and the Bakusaiga.

Kagome adjusted a few things and that is when Sesshomaru caught Kagome's wrist and turned it over. He kissed her at her vein and he saw the heated blush reach her cheeks. "Woman, you have teased and taunted this Sesshomaru to the point of making love to you right here and now. It will have to wait, but be rest assured that when I do take you, you will not leave my bed for many an hour."

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's body quiver with anticipation at his invitation. He could smell her arousal as it hit the air and it was a royal turn on. Sesshomaru suppressed a moan and said, "We have to go now before I change my mind."

Kagome gave him a soft smile as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. It was time to join Inuyasha and the plan to stop the Council would be soon underway. It wasn't until they got into the living room that they were met with a stranger.

He was a half demon like Inuyasha, but it seemed like he had fox in him.

Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt of his Bakusaiga and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The half demon bowed and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have a message for you from Kouga. I have been a spy within the rebellion, working as a guard inside the prisons. I have much to discuss with you."

Sesshomaru released his grip from his weapon as he jutted his chin out, "Then get on with it."

"Yes, of course. Kouga told me to let you know not to worry about him. He doesn't want you to go in there and try to create a 'rescue' party," the young man began.

Sesshomaru had to restrain himself from showing a shocked expression. Kouga must have known the dog demon more than he let on. Of course that was the initial plan, but would it be so bad to save Kouga's clan in order to help with the rebellion?

The half demon continued, "He feels that it would inhibit you and perhaps become the cause of your capture. Kouga has also warned that he saw Shippo being shoved into the prison. I investigated further and he is due for torture to give over information about the rebellion."

Kagome got out from behind Sesshomaru, where he forced her to stand for her own protection. "What about Souta? Was he there with him?"

The fox shook his head, "No, there was no sign of Shippo's human mate. I heard talk of him escaping during the raid on their apartment. Other than that I have no other information to give you."

Sesshomaru tsked, "It appears now that, Souta is missing and Shippo is getting tortured probably as we speak. We don't have a choice but to take down Takahiro."

Inuyasha finally butted in, "You take care of that wolf. I'll get some rebellion members together to rescue the other mangy wolf."

The young fox intervened, "But Kouga said…"

Inuyasha cut him off, "I don't give a rat's ass what that flea bitten mongrel said. I'm gonna save his ass and you're gonna help me. You're gonna lead me into that prison and we're gonna save them all. How does that sound?"

"S-Sure," the young half demon said.

"Oy, what's your name runt?" Inuyasha cocked out.

The fox gulped, "Ryo."

Inuyasha smirked, "Great, so now that we have our plan, we can get the hell out of here and kick some ass. I'm tired of waiting around."

Inuyasha was about to make his way out the door when Sesshomaru grabbed his brother by the collar of his yukata. "Now just hold on a moment Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru growled back, "Use your head. If we're going to split up then we have to think of a meeting spot in case things get bad. You never think anything through." Inuyasha grunted as Sesshomaru continued, "We'll meet in the atrium if anything goes awry. Do I make myself clear?"

Inuyasha tugged himself from Sesshomaru and straightened himself out, "Yeah, Yeah; crystal clear. Can we go now?"

Sesshomaru gave his consent and Ryo and Inuyasha were off to go save the day. Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve and asked, "We're going after Takahiro aren't we?" Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, and that means we have to be prepared."

"I don't have my bow and arrows though," Kagome addressed. Sesshomaru shook his head, "Your bow and arrows would do no good right now. What you need is a laser gun. We'll find you one on the way there. If anything you can always depend on your miko powers. I know you have them. You just need to convince them to come out and play once more."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I will do my best." Sesshomaru took her hand and they too left the apartment, willing themselves to get this done and over with. It was all or nothing.

Shippo's head flew back as another blow was casted onto his face. "Tell me who else is part of the rebellion! Speak fox!" Takahiro said as he casted another punch on Shippo. Shippo spit out blood, which traveled down his mouth and onto his bare chest. He was showered in bruises and cuts from the brutal beating that was being given to him.

"I won't tell you anything," Shippo gurgled out.

Takahiro frowned, "Shoichi, take over."

Shoichi came in and cracked his knuckles, "Where is Souta? Is Sesshomaru involved?"

Shippo chuckled, "Like I'm gonna tell you shit."

The fire-fox demon was met with another blow to the face and he head lulled to the side. He could feel the darkness ebbing in. Shoichi grabbed Shippo's hair and forced Shippo to look at him. "All you have to do is say one little thing and we can let you rest from this torture."

Shippo tore himself from Shoichi and boomed, "You're despicable! I won't tell you anything that will impede on the rebellion! Long live the rebels!" Shippo hailed out screaming out his protests.

He was met with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him. "It looks like we'll have to go to more drastic tactics," Takahiro stated as he pulled a cloth away from a table. Sitting on top of a silver tray were devices meant for torture. Through Shippo's good eye he could see a scalpel, a saw, and many other tools. He would take anything they dished out, as long as Souta was safe, along with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Do your worst," Shippo stated.

Before Takahiro could take Shippo at his offer, a guard stormed in, "Sir; I have news on the capture of Sesshomaru and Kagome." Takahiro waited with anticipation. "They escaped."

"What?" Takahiro began.

Shoichi butted in, "What happened with Mayumi?" In the past it seemed like he didn't care, but the tone of his voice was different.

"She's dead. We don't know who killed her, but Mayumi and her team are dismembered," the guard informed them.

Shoichi clenched his fists together as he body shook, "There are only two people it could have been. I want their heads on a platter; you hear me? Go get them and bring them back."

The guard shook, "Yes sir." The guard looked at Takahiro for confirmation. Takahiro nodded his head and the guard was gone.

"They will pay for their crimes, and as for you Shippo; we're going to finish what we started. When we're done with you, you will be jettisoned with the Kouga clan. You're all in my way and you need to be disposed of," Takahiro finished as he laid his hand on Shoichi's shoulder. "I want you to finish this. I will be in my office if you need me."

Once Takahiro left Shoichi turned his full attention to Shippo. "I'm going to make you pay for what your friends did to Mayumi…"

Souta and Aiden departed ways an hour ago and Souta felt he could trust his new comrade. He had no choice but to. He hurried down the hallway until he came to the control room. This plan was a long shot, but he had no choice. He would die trying and that is what he intended to do if this plan didn't go right.

Souta was outside of the control room and he had a laser gun in hand, along with home-made 'fake' bombs that he designed before he left Aiden. It was amazing what could be made with things from the home. He had the bombs strapped to his body, along with a button that would cause them to 'detonate' if the people didn't listen to him. He charged the laser gun as he cracked into the security system at the front panel.

It beeped and turned green, allowing him access inside. He hugged the wall as he made his way to the control room. He hovered, looking around the corner. He counted three at the controls, two at the navigation counters and the captain. Souta knew he could do this. He gulped down and jumped from behind the wall.

"Get your asses down! I got a bomb!" Souta yelled out as he showed off his home-made device. He held the activation button in his hand and the gun with the other. The captain was the first to respond, "Now son, don't do anything hasty."

Souta shot the captain a dirty, "Shut the Hell up! I'm taking over the ship. Now get the Hell out before I blast us all into space! OUT!" Souta saw them quivering and knew that he got their attention. When he indicated that he would press the button they all scrambled to their feet and ran out, being careful when passing Souta.

Once they were out of the control room Souta got into the lock panel manually and made sure that no one would be able to get in. He set the fake bombs and gun down as he took a look at the control system. It wouldn't be too hard to figure this out if he could just choose the right buttons at the right time. That is when Souta saw it; a big button that had a glass cover over it. It was the button that stabilized the gravity within the entire ship. His plans just got better.

Shippo didn't know how much more he could take and he was going in and out of consciousness. Shoichi shook his hand from the last punch and blood was everywhere. Shoichi breathed hard and finally said, "I'm done now. You can take him to await his end with the Kouga clan." Shoichi turned from the prisoner and left to get himself cleaned up. Shippo's head fell back and darkness overtook him.

It wasn't until Shippo woke up some time later in a holding cell. His vision was hazy as he looked up to see Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku and Reiji. Shippo tried to get up but Ayame forced him back down, "Don't get up." Shippo could see the red rims around his friend's eyes from the loss of Ronmaru. He couldn't even imagine what they could be going through to lose a child like that. Shippo thought it best to not say anything about it.

"We have to get out of here," Shippo croaked. Ayame shook her head, "There's nothing we can do right now. You just have to rest." Shippo shook his head and forced himself up once more, his head spinning in the process.

He breathed hard, "No, we have to go. Takahiro is planning on sending us out into space. We have to get out of here."

Kouga growled, "No, that can't be. We're supposed to be here for the rest of our lives. That is what Takahiro said publically."

Reiji scoffed, "Since we're here for life, who would know if we went missing?"

"But, why?" Ginta asked.

"It's simple. We're part of the rebellion and we're in his way," Shippo offered the answer.

Their future looked bleak and even more so when the guards came and got them. They were led down the corridors to a wide room that was used to send trash out into space. It smelled of decay and this was to be their tomb for the last moments of their lives. They paced the room until something chimed from the ceiling. The red light laminating numbers that started at twenty. It was a clock and it was the countdown to the end.


	23. Chapter 23: Countdown

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 23 Countdown **_

Shippo looked up at the ticking clock. The red numbers blared twenty and soon it counted down to nineteen. Shippo could feel his heart racing because he knew that the end was near. Would no one save them? That is when Shippo felt the hand of Kouga and he was met with a smile.

"Die with honor Shippo," Kouga said, feeling that this would be it.

Shippo didn't want to think like that, but for the sake of dignity he responded, "Die with honor Kouga." The clock continued to tick downward to their ultimate demise. It wasn't until Shippo heard the familiar words, "Wind Scar," that his hope finally regained.

The door to the decompression room was unhinged and the clock died with the sound of metal ripping apart. Metal pieces flung past them and their freedom was imminent. Inuyasha came in and yelled out, "Come on! We have to go!" It didn't take much persuasion to convince them that they had to get moving. Things were moving fast and it wouldn't be long before guards would come to stop them.

Kouga breathed out, "Where's Ryo?"

"We ran into some trouble on the way here and he became the decoy. I don't know where he's at, but we can't worry about that now," Inuyasha responded.

The alarm blared and red light came from the ceiling blinking. The halls darkened and only the glow of red could be seen off the walls. The group ran down the corridors until they were met with their adversaries. The guards had finally arrived and between Inuyasha, Shippo and the Kouga clan, they were a team unmatched. The assailants were dispatched rather quickly as they were on their way to the meeting point that was pre-arranged.

Shippo had to be carried by Ginta because he was too weak to carry on. With the physical damage he sustained, he feared that he may be a hindrance. The torture he sustained would take weeks for him to heal completely and at this moment, he was completely useless. It didn't take long to bust through the front line.

When they thought things couldn't get much worse, when they entered an open area there was an all-out battle going on. Humans were fighting for their rights and the rebellion was in full swing. Blood was everywhere and dead bodies scattered the floors. They had to fight their way through in order to make it to the atrium, but just as they came to the end another alarm sounded.

The ruckus of the battle died as it drowned out everything. "Warning! Warning! Gravity mode turning off in 5…4…3…2…1…" the robotic voice chimed over the alarms and when it reached one everything spun out of control.

Their bodies lifted off the ground and they were suspended in the air. The dead and the blood floated around, making it more of an obstacle to get through. The alarm slowly died and the robotic voice came back on, "Warning! Warning! Space craft is set for impact of Earth in five minutes and twenty-two seconds. Warning! Warning!"

Inuyasha hissed, "Shit! Who's the dumbass that's messing with the controls?"

Souta didn't realize the reproccutions of his actions when he pressed the button for the gravity. It not only controlled the gravity inside the space craft, but it also kept it in orbit. Souta was trying to get to the button before they would crash land, but once it was pressed down it sunk into the mother board. There was a key he had to have in order to over-ride, and he could only guess where it was.

He looked around, "What to do, what to do?" He then saw the intercom and thought of the only thing that could save them from this travesty. He hit the button on the console and said, "This is your captain speaking. Please make your way to the escape pods immediately. I repeat, get to your escape pods immediately. This is not a drill."

Souta relaxed as he made his way out the door so he too could escape. But when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He was trapped within the deck of the ship. Souta tried to calm down. There had to be a way out…

Sesshomaru and Kagome were on their way to the council room when the first set of alarms rang. This meant a code red and a code red was when prisoner's escaped. They knew that they had successfully escaped and were on their way to the atrium. They had to make this quick and take care of Takahiro before anything else got in the way.

The corridors seemed empty, like Takahiro was expecting them to come in at any moment. Kagome took one side of the door and Sesshomaru took the other. Kagome cocked the gun back, allowing it charge. Sesshomaru had his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga, ready for the final confrontation. They busted through the doors and when they came in there was Takahiro and Shoichi.

A smile reached Takahiro's eyes, but not his mouth. "I see you made it."

Sesshomaru huffed, "It would appear to be so. Surrender now Takahiro and I will be forced to kill you."

Takahiro laughed, "Kill me? Now what happened with leaving the old ways back in the past? Don't tell me you changed your mind."

"It would seem the old ways are needed in dealing with you. You took advantage of the lull in power and you think to over throw this Sesshomaru? You think to make humans into slaves to get back at them? You're no better than the scum on the bottom of my boots," Sesshomaru said as he pulled out Bakusaiga.

"Ah, I see you figured it out. No wonder why you joined the rebellion. Without them you would be powerless against me," Takahiro said as he took a step to the left.

"Don't move," Sesshomaru ordered. "Even without the rebellion I could have taken you down. I should have a long time ago when I had the feeling you wanted the high chair. But this Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West and I have the highest power in all of the dominion, unless you forgot that."

Takahiro chuckled, "How could I forget? But look at you now? You're mated to a human woman, and your powers haven't been used in ages. I don't think you're as powerful as you think are."

"Try me wolf," Sesshomaru could feel his insides roil into anger. If only he could change into his dog form, but the sheer size alone would break the metal and cast them all into space. Sesshomaru rose his hand up and poison began to come out, "I can gut you right here and now."

Kagome had her gun pointed at Shoichi, who had been silent this whole time. "Kill him! He killed Mayumi!" Shoichi finally blurted out.

It was Kagome's turn to smile, "He didn't kill Mayumi. I did with my miko powers. Now stand still or I'll be forced to kill you."

"You stupid wench! I'll fucking kill you," Shoichi barked out as he began to lunge at Kagome. During this ruckus is when Takahiro made his move.

The laser gun went off and screaming could be heard throughout the room. Kagome shot Shoichi through the chest and he was bleeding out. The laser cauterized the wound from being able to heal properly and this was devastating for a demon. This would ensure that they would die. Shoichi lay on the floor, grabbing at his chest. The blood gargled up his throat until his eyes rolled back.

Kagome whirled around just in time to see Takahiro grab her. He gripped her wrist so tightly that she thought he might have broken it. She dropped the laser gun and yelped out in pain. Takahiro twisted her arm behind her back and made her bend over. He was directly behind her and how it looked; he was dominating her.

Takahiro grabbed her hair and forced her against him. He jutted his hip into her backside and made her body rut forward. His free hand came at her chin and he caressed it like he was her lover.

"Do you want your woman back?" Takahiro asked as he slid his tongue across her cheek. Kagome gave a disgusted look as she tried to get out of his grasp. She gasped out as his grip got tighter.

Sesshomaru stilled, "Let her go."

"Put your weapons down and I'll think about it," Takahiro counteracted back.

Sesshomaru was about to do as Takahiro asked when the intercom turned on, "Warning! Warning! Gravity mode turning off in 5…4…3…2…1…" The alarms sounded and then the gravity turned off. They began floating in the air and in this moment of confusion Kagome twisted out of Takahiro's grasp and pushed away from him with her legs. She went directly to Sesshomaru who caught her within his arms.

"Warning! Warning! Space craft is set for impact of Earth in five minutes and twenty-two seconds. Warning! Warning!" the robotic voice rang out once more.

"We have to go," He told Kagome. Sesshomaru glanced at Takahiro and Sesshomaru gave a silent message to his enemy, 'We'll finish this later.'

Right now they couldn't mess with Takahiro, especially now that the space station would be crashing, but Takahiro had his own plans. He lunged at them and they got into a scuffle in the air. With there being no gravity no one could really get enough leverage to give a proper hit. This was only wasting time, time that they couldn't afford.

Shippo heard the voice and he recognized it as Souta's. So he was the one that did all this. It was actually brilliant to cause more confusion, but he had this gut feeling that something wasn't right. They were floating closer and closer to the escape pods, but he couldn't imagine leaving his mate behind. When they got to the pods they were getting inside.

Shippo shoved himself from Ginta's back and pushed his friend inside the pod. Inuyasha saw this and yelled out, "What are you doing!?" "I'm saving Souta!" Shippo responded as he hit the button that shut the door between them and sent them off into the safety of space. He saw Inuyasha scuffling inside the pod as everyone tried to calm him down.

Shippo gave a sad smile as he pushed away from the wall. His injuries were slowing him down, but with the gravity down he would be able to make it.

"Three minutes until impact of Earth," the robot voice chimed in.

Shippo knew he had to hurry if he was going to make it in time. Everyone was trying to escape to the pods, so most of the corridors were empty, making it easier for him to travel. He used the walls to push off of and he finally came to the control deck. He tried the door and it was jammed. He saw that the control pad was secured. The door was so thick that a lesser demon would not be able to tear it down. Shippo didn't know if he would have enough strength to get it open.

He pressed his ear to the door and he could hear someone moving inside. It had to be Souta trying to find a way in. With his need to see his mate once more, he took the last of his strength and began to slowly pull the door open. The metal screeched as the door was sliding open. Sparks flew as it whined in protest with being forced apart. Shippo got it opened just enough to where he could fit in.

Shippo squeezed in and immediately dropped to the floor. To his surprise he was caught by Souta. "I knew you were in here," Shippo said in a whisper.

Souta looked his mate over and saw all the damage. Shippo had cuts and bruises all over him; from a swollen eye to a huge gash on the side of his ribcage. Souta forced Shippo into a hug and said, "Dummy. Why did you come here? You should have escaped."

Shippo chuckled, "I couldn't leave the one I love the most."

Souta's bottom lip quivered, "You're an idiot! Baka…"

"Who's the idiot? You're the one that pressed the wrong button. Now help me up. We need to reduce the fall of this ship so that at least the inner sanctum is safe. There may be stragglers inside," as Shippo said this, Souta helped him up.

They made their way to the controls and Shippo was able to guide his hands easily over the controls. If there was one thing he knew, it was advanced technology. He put in the code and the ship jutted forward. They were entering Earth's atmosphere.

"We have to go," Shippo finally said.

"But it's too late," Souta mentioned.

Shippo grunted, "There should be an escape pod in here for the crew, in case of emergencies. Now where is it?"

"Two minutes until impact," the voice came back again.

The room became dark as the power began to slowly die. That is when Souta felt Shippo grab him by the waist and guide him to a wall. He felt Shippo press something and then they fell into a small pod big enough for three bodies. The inside lit up as Shippo pressed the last button that jetted them into space.

His head lulled back and he felt exhausted. They felt the push of the pod as it went into space. The window was dark, but then it lightened up as millions of stars were seen outside. Souta leaned in close to Shippo and said, "You saved me Shippo. I thought I…"

Souta grabbed onto Shippo and actually began crying, "I thought I lost you. I was so scared for you. But you're alive." Souta then kissed Shippo and heard his mate yelp. "Sorry," Souta said sheepishly.

Shippo grabbed Souta and said, "You love me." It was more a statement than a question. Shippo wanted Souta to finally admit it. He needed to hear the words.

"I love you Shippo," Souta said this as he kissed Shippo once more with gentle lips.


	24. Chapter 24: It's The End

_**Purple Haze**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 24 It's The End**_

The feel of the ship going out of orbit sent their guts wrenching forward. Takahiro released them as he too felt this pull. Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru until her knuckles turned white. She could feel her heart beating so fast to where it drowned out everything. She was scared as the pull got stronger and stronger. Sesshomaru felt this as he held her close.

"We're going to be alright," Sesshomaru reassured her, feeling the pull as well. He didn't know if they would survive this crash, but he wanted to convince her that they would be fine.

Kagome's teeth chattered until a scream reverberated from her mouth.

All went black as the power flickered off, leaving them in complete darkness. The sound of the alarm died out and the sound of metal crunching came to their ears. Soon the gravity set in and they crashed onto the floor, Sesshomaru hovering over Kagome in a protective cocoon.

"Close your eyes Kagome. Cover your ears and think of something happy. I'm here for you," Sesshomaru said this as he arms came around to protect her further. He would take the blunt of the crash if it reached this far inside the ship.

He felt her nod slightly and could hear her humming a song to drown out the noise. Her body was shaking and the fear he smelled from her radiated into his senses. Was this it? Was this the end?

The sound of everything being torn apart drowned out all senses. There was a huge thud and their bodies were flung to one side. Sesshomaru kept Kagome safe as he got jammed into the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of him as he felt the ship continue to skid. It only took seconds until everything was quiet.

Sesshomaru slowly released Kagome and he could see the dust in the air from the dirt. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

Sesshomaru got up on unsteady feet and helped Kagome up. He stumbled back as Kagome grabbed his sleeve. They were both trying to get their senses back, but in the distance Sesshomaru could see a pile of metal moving. He knew it was Takahiro and he survived the crash.

Sesshomaru looked around and saw a small hole, allowing light inside the room they were in. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's waist and said, "Hold on." He jumped up and used his demonic strength to tear through the last structure of the ship. When they came out from the ship, they were met with sunshine, a cool breeze and the debris of the ship. Small fires were set on the ship from when it entered the atmosphere.

"I'm gonna get you Sesshomaru!" Takahiro yelled out as he came crashing up from the ship. He landed on the metal plating of the destroyed ship. Cuts and bruises littered Takahiro as he made a motion to move after them.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pushed Kagome back. Kagome took the hint and made her way off the ship.

"What's so funny?" Takahiro questioned.

"You're going to die," Sesshomaru declared.

Before Takahiro could respond Sesshomaru began transforming into his dog form. "You fail to remember the true power of this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru barked out as his form got larger and larger until he was fully transformed.

Kagome stopped running and looked back with a gasp. The last time she saw Sesshomaru's true dog form, he was much smaller; but now his sheer size was astronomical. He was five times the size he was a few hundred years ago, and this was only the tip of his true power.

Kagome gulped down as she forced herself to keep moving. If they got into a scuffle then anyone in the way would get stepped on.

Takahiro looked up at the Lord of the West and jumped back, using his demonic strength. "You think you're the only one who can change into a huge beast? Even wolves can do that!" Takahiro yelled out.

Sesshomaru snapped his jaws at the wolf and the battle ensued. Sesshomaru's acid saliva dripped from his mouth and it sizzled the metal it touched. Sesshomaru stepped forward on his paw and it crushed the ship further into the ground. He made a jump and snapped at Takahiro, grabbing the wolf's arm.

Takahiro yelped in pain as he took his elbow and jabbed it at the wet nose of Sesshomaru. "Let go!" Takahiro demanded as he hit Sesshomaru once more, making the dog release him. Takahiro landed and growled. His form began to change into a dark brown wolf. His form grew and grew, and was near the same size as Sesshomaru.

The beasts barked at one another, barring their fangs. The land boomed under their sheer size and weight; the giants battling. Dirt and rocks flew from their paws as they rammed into one another, biting each other, and causing blood to spill. Sesshomaru's white fur became stained with crimson as each moment passed. Takahiro was doing no better.

It wasn't until they both fell onto the side of the mountain did Sesshomaru have the advantage. Sesshomaru was on top of Takahiro as he sunk his fangs into Takahiro's unguarded shoulder. Sesshomaru heard the crunch of bone under the sheer weight of his jaws. The screaming howl came from Takahiro as the poison entered his body.

The green liquid coursed into the wound, beginning to eat his flesh alive. Sesshomaru released his enemy and watched the creature writh in pain until his huge body became lifeless. Once the poison did its job, the only thing left were the massive bones that used to be Takahiro.

Sesshomaru panted as he came back to the ship. He sat down on his haunches and scanned the valley for Kagome. He saw her at the tree line, looking up at him apprehensively. He thought for sure she was scared of him until he saw her hands go on either side of her mouth.

She yelled up at him, "Are you okay Sesshomaru?"

He gave a dog grin as he slowly began to transform back into his humanoid form. When he finally turned into the Sesshomaru Kagome knew, she hurried up to him. She looked over his body when she reached him.

"You're hurt. Oh Kami, are you going to be okay," Kagome said in a worried tone as walked around him to his backside. "Oh you shoulder…" Kagome fussed.

Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed her wrist, making her get in front of him again, "I'm fine Kagome." He bent down and kissed her, drawing his arms around her waist.

"You would have to be fine to do that," Kagome said breathlessly.

Months passed and the debris from the mother ship was used to make huts for the families that had nowhere else to go. The other four ships came down from space and they were used as current living spaces until things could be arranged to get them proper housing. Fields were planted and life seemed just as good as it was hundreds of years ago.

The council all but vanished and the people were free to do as they chose. Humans and demons lived side by side, knowing that one without the other would be a useless existence. This was the path they all chose.

As Kagome walked through the village she put her hand to her rounded belly. She smiled happily as she patted her womb. She stopped by Shippo and Souta's hut and knocked before entering.

"It's Kagome," she called out as she entered the small kitchen like area.

"Hold on a sec sis," Souta called from the bedroom.

She heard some scuffling and muttering and knew she interrupted something. She chuckled as she heard something fall onto the floor. They finally emerged from their room and Kagome smiled at them.

"I just thought I would stop by and give you some squash from my garden," Kagome offered as she held out a small basket.

Souta took the basket and said, "Thanks sis. We can use this for dinner tonight." Shippo came up behind Souta and wrapped his around his lover's neck. Shippo stood a few inches taller than Souta and they made such a cute couple.

"You're getting big," Shippo pointed out with a grin.

Kagome frowned, "Now that's just rude. I'm pregnant."

Shippo laughed, "I'm only kidding Mom. Now when are you due? I can't remember."

Kagome rubbed her belly once more, "Just another month and this little one will see the world. I don't know the gender yet, but I think it's going to be a boy."

Kagome then remembered something, "I almost forgot. Souta, Sesshomaru and I are taking a trip into the city and going to our temple. Would you two like to come?"

"I thought the city was in ruin. Won't it be hard getting in past the flooded water, vines and such?" Souta questioned.

Shippo chuckled, "Mate, you forget that demons can go anywhere easily. We can just get on Sesshomaru's red cloud and get there in no time." Shippo then kissed the side of Souta's cheek and felt Souta getting annoyed.

Souta got out of Shippo's grasp and said, "Alright, then I guess we could go; but why do you want to go?"

Kagome looked down and gave sad smile, "I want to pay respects to the family graves, and maybe get some things we may be missing. Like photographs or just anything that might have survived time."

Souta came up to his sister and grabbed her hand, "I know what you mean. I think it's a good idea."

Kagome departed their home feeling a little better about taking the trip into the city. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want her going, she was going to go. It was nearing sunset when Kagome came home. She closed the door and was met by her husband.

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. They had been fighting for days and she was getting tired of it, "I went to my brother's house and gave them some squash. Is that a crime?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "No it's not."

Kagome shook her head, "We have been going at this for days and I'm going to tell you again, I'm going; and Shippo and Souta would like to come too. It won't be dangerous with all of you protecting me. You keep acting like I'll break and whenever…"

Kagome stopped herself and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't ready for another fight about this. He was so overprotective about her. Ever since they found out she was pregnant Sesshomaru has acted like she would break at any moment. They didn't even make love anymore.

"Finish what you were going to say," Sesshomaru told her.

"We never make love anymore. Am I that unattractive to you?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, you're even more beautiful. I just don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"It won't hurt either of us. I won't break and if you don't lighten up then I'm moving in with my brother, "Kagome let the threat hang in the air.

Sesshomaru stilled with the threat coming from her lips. "You won't go," Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome had enough. She marched up to Sesshomaru and forced a kiss on him, "Then make love to me and I'll forgive you."

She put her arms around his sitting form and deepened the kiss. She heard him moan as she felt his hands come to her backside. "Now take me to bed," Kagome ordered. Sesshomaru did her bidding and carried her pregnant form into their bedroom.

Morning came and the small group was ready to go to the temple. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. The tree still stood where it had since Inuyasha had been pinned to it, and the well was there too. They spent the entire day there, making prayers on the graves. Upon closer inspection, through the old vines; there were two markers that were long forgotten. They were forgotten by the Higurashi family hundreds and hundreds of years ago. When Kagome wiped away the past and she looked at the worn words, it read Miroku and Sango Higurashi. The stone markers were cracked and barely audible, but there they were.

After cleaning the graves they went into the house. Inside Kagome and Souta were able to get things that mattered to them; photos and other memorabilia. It was a good day, and one spent in the company of family. Kagome knew that life would be good and that the child she would bring into the world would be happy.

_**The End**_


End file.
